


Falcon sees swan

by Swan1974



Category: Phantom of the Paradise (1974)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Hurt, Oringal character, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, swan has disabitities, swan is deaf and blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan1974/pseuds/Swan1974
Summary: Swan's older sister sees swanTogether they find what they mean to each other





	1. Chapter 1

Paul Sees Falcon Reese Swan And Paul's Twin Eldest Sister Coming From The Front Door And They Are Both Walking To The Living Room Together.  
Falcon Is Taller Than Swan And Paul, She Is About 5 Foot 9  
She Is 24 Looking Like 18,Never Aging Like Swan.  
Fair Skin With Plump Cheeks Like Swan's, Gingery Blonde Hair, Green Eyes, Circular Glasses.   
She Likes A Lot Older Movies, Black And Whites, Silent Movies, Mainly.   
She Loves To Read As Well, And Listen To Music,Especially Paul Williams.  
She Probably Always Looking Out For Swan While Hovering A Little Bit, Just Generally Being Overprotective Much Like In This Sense A Momma Swan Protects Her Little Swanling.  
She'd Baby Swan A Lot, Not Really Let Him Go Off On His Own.   
Acting Like The Atypical Protective Older Sibling, And While It Bugs Swan,  
She's Super-Protective Of Swan And Tends To Baby Him A Lot, And Maybe She Teases And Embarrasses Him From Time To Time  
She'd Probably Pick Him Up, Hold Him Tight, Hug Him, Maybe Hum Or Sing A Little To Comfort Him.  
They Still Care Greatly For One Another, And Look Out For Each Other  
She Tends To Twiddle Her Thumbs And Rock On Her Heels A Lot, And She Always Brushing Her Hair Out Of Her Face.  
She Likes To Sing Randomly And Poke People, And Tell A Lot Of Bad Puns And Jokes.  
Probably Always Looking Out For Swan And Always Treating Him Like A Kid.  
She Is Very Bold In Her Words And Actions.   
She Tends To Have A Very Sarcastic Tone And Does Not Give Up Easily If At All.   
She Is Gifted In Art, Music, Architecture, And Reading.   
She Is Willing To Take Risks No Matter The Consequences.  
She Likes Risk Taking, Reading, Sleeping, Eating, Hanging Out With Friends And Family, Music, Art, Talking, Debating, And Sarcasm.  
She Dislikes Being Corrected And Will Insists She Is Correct, Having Her Views Opposed, Being Quiet, Being Alone, People Touching Her Stuff, Standing Still, Or Sitting Still.  
She Like To Dress Fairly Casual, Usually Graphic Nerd T-Shirts And Jeans, But Also Like Summer Dresses, And, Of Course, Lots Of 70'S Clothing.  
She Wore A Brown Leather Vest With Peace And Love Stickers On The Vest,  
She Has Red And Black Swan Floral Patten Shirt With White Satin Scarf,Black Flared Bellbottoms That Reached To The Floor.  
Paul And Falcon Sit At The Comfy Couch,Waiting For Swan.  
Paul Says To Falcon,Nice To See You Again.  
Falcon Says,Nice To See You Again, Too.  
Paul Says,Swan Can't Wait To See You Again.  
Falcon Says,Really?  
Paul Says,Yes, Really.  
Falcon Says,I'm Glad To Hear That.  
Paul Says,Me Too.  
Falcon Says,So Swan Has Been Doing Okay Lately?  
Paul Says,Yes.  
Falcon Says,Good To Know.  
Paul Says,I Think He Feels Better Knowing You Ended Up Okay.  
Falcon Says,Awe, It Makes Me Feel Better Knowing He's Okay, Too.  
Paul Says,He's Sorry You Two Got Out Of Touch.  
Falcon Says,I Am, Too.  
Paul Says,So Am I.  
Falcon Says,At Least We Got To See Each Other Again.  
Paul Says,I'm Glad To Hear That.  
Falcon Says,So How Has His Little Darlings Been?  
Paul Says,They've Been Well.  
Falcon Says,That Is Great News!  
Paul Says,It Sure Is.  
Falcon Says,So They All Have Their Own Unique Rooms?  
Paul Says,Yes, Their Rooms Are Amazing.  
Falcon Says,I Can't Wait To See!  
Falcon Had A Flashback About Her And Her Brothers As Children In The Fifties. She, Her Brothers, And Her Parents Took Them To A Condo To Spend A Day At The Beach When They Were Seven Or Eight Or Seven Going On Eight. “I Love This Place!” All Three Children Cried, Jumping Up And Down When They Finally Got Out Of The Car And Into The Front Door Of The Condo.“Okay, Children, Your Father And I Are Leaving To Get Groceries. Unpack In Your Rooms And Explore The Place, But Don’t Get Lost, In Trouble, Or Break Anything,” Victoria Said.

The Children Went To Unpack Their Bags.

Paul And Swan Had A Room Together And Falcon Had Her Own Room. When She Came Out Of Her Room, She Went Into Her Brothers’ Room And Found A Note On The Bed.

It Said, “Gone To The Shore To Catch Sharks. See You Later.”

So She Went Back To Her Room To Read Her Book.

She Heard The Door Close Behind Her, And She Whirled Around, Hearing The Door Lock From The Outside. She Tried To Open It, But It Wouldn’t Budge.

She Felt A Tap On Her Shoulder, Turning Around,

She Screamed As She Saw The Boogie Man Behind Her.

Taking Off The Mask, Swan Started Laughing.

Paul Opened The Door And Laughed.

“That Wasn’t Funny!” Falcon Pouted, Trying To Hide A Smile.

“Were You Scared?” Paul Teased, Poking Her.

“No!” She Hollered, Slapping His Hand Away.

“Are You Sure?” Swan Asked.

“I Am Sure I Can Make You Two Scared!” Falcon Cried.

“Yeah Right!” Paul Said.

He And Swan Started Laughing.

Falcon Had An Evil Plan. A Very, Very Evil Plan.

So Later That Day They Went To The Pool With Their Parents.

Their Parents Were In The Lounge Chairs Watching Them.

Falcon Told Her Parents What She Was About To Do, And They Laughed And Said Go For It. So Swan And Paul Jumped In The Water, And They Called Out To Falcon, “Come On, The Water Feels Great!”

“Nah, Not Right Now,” Falcon Replied. 

“What’s The Matter, Falcon, Chicken?” Asked Paul, Making Hen Clucking Noises.

“No,” Falcon Replied.

Both Boys Laughed And Turned Their Backs Towards Her To Play Whatever Silly Boy Game They Wanted To Play.

Falcon Took Out The Realistic Looking Shark Toy Out Of Her Backpack And Gently Put It In The Water.

It Drifted Towards The Boys And Gently Hit Paul’s Back.

The Boys Turned Around And Screamed. They Ran Out Of The Water. “Why Are You Laughing?” Swan Demanded To Falcon.“It’s Just A Toy!” She Laughed. “I Told You You Can Be Scared!”

The Boys Looked At Each Other And Laughed.

Falcon Had Another Flashback To When They Were Playing Flashlight Tag In The Dark At Age Thirteen.

Their Parents Were Asleep, And They Were Allowed To Have Falcon’s Friend Stay The Night.

Swan, Paul, And Falcon Noticed They Didn’t Catch Falcon’s Friend Yet.“Man, She’s Good At Hiding!” Swan Whispered.

“Where Was The Last Time We Saw Her?” Paul Asked.

“In My Bedroom,” Falcon Replied.

They Took Their Flashlights And Turned On The Lights In Falcon’s Room.

“You Can Stop Hiding Now,” Falcon Said.

  
They Looked Everywhere A Body Could Possibly Hide.   
They Looked In The Hallways, Bathrooms, Dining Room, Laundry Room, Living Room, The Boys’ Room, And Parents’ Room.“We Can’t Find Her Anywhere! We Have To Call The Police!” Falcon Cried.

“No!” Paul Said. “We Didn’t Look In Mom And Dad’s Room.”

“We Did Look There,” Falcon Said.

“Remember When She Said She Sleeps Under The Bed,” Swan Said. “Not On The Bed?”

It Suddenly Dawned On Falcon.

They All Went To Look Under The Bed, And What Do You Know, The Girl Was Asleep Under The Bed! Falcon Never Asked The Girl Why She Slept Under The Bed. 

She Had A Lot Of Strange Quirks. Years Later, She Didn’t Talk To Her Brother Swan As Much After He Got Married And Had Children.

One Day, He Called Her After An Extremely Abusive Episode Of His Wife Repeatedly Beating Him And His Sixteen Year Old Daughter Sam, And He Begged For Her To Let Them Stay With Her. Falcon Said They Can.

She Never Was One To Say Just Get A Divorce Already, But That’s What She Told Swan To Do To Sonya. He Did Divorce Her.

Falcon Wondered Why It Took Him So Long. 

Did He Really Love Her So Much? It Wasn’t Something That Came Naturally For Her To Understand. 

Falcon Didn’t Have Children, But She Treated Sam Almost Like A Daughter. She Always Gave Sam Gifts Like Clothes, Jewelry, And Makeup. She Would Give Sam And Swan Food And Money When They Were Running Short And Broke. 

They Gave Her Thanks, But She Felt What She Did Couldn’t Fix The Damage Done. Swan Changed Into A Completely Different Person After Sam Died. Falcon Felt Awful Ever Since. She Tried To Get In Touch Many Times, But Nothing Was Heard From Swan.


	2. Swan's punishment

"Good To See You Again," Swan Said.  
"Good To See You, Too," Falcon Said.  
"I've Been Worried About You," Swan Said.   
"Really?" Falcon Said.  
"I've Heard You've Been Having Really Bad Ptsd Episodes Lately," Swan Said. "I Think Since You Did So Much For Me, It's Time For Me To Do Something For You In Return."  
"Like What?" Falcon Asked.  
"Confronting Your Religious Persecutors," Swan Said.  
Falcon's Eyes Teared Up.  
"Would You Really Do That For Me?" She Asked.  
"Yes," Swan Replied. "I Stopped Going To Church For The Same Reason As You Have, And Then One Day A Special Friend Came And Reminded Me Not All Churches Are Like That."  
Falcon Smiled Weakly.  
"So I'm Going," Swan Said.  
"I Will, Too," Falcon Said.  
"I Don't Think So," Swan Said. "I Got Them, No Worries. I'll Take Care Of Them For You."  
"Thanks," Falcon Called After Him As He Left.  
He Came Into The Church And Into The Pastor's Office Where The Elders And Deacons And Pastor Were Having A Meeting.  
"Excuse Me. You May Know My Name. My Name Is Swan Reese. I Am Here On Behalf Of Falcon Reese. Her Religious Persecution Has Been Brought To My Attention Via This Church," Swan Said.  
"Are You A Lawyer?" The Pastor Asked.  
"No, Not In Practice Or Law I Am," Swan Replied. "But In A Sense I Am Because I Am Defending Falcon Reese."  
"What Are Our Charges," One Of The Elders Asked.  
"You Convinced This Young Woman Is Too Bad And Damaged To Be Forgiven Or Loved, Which Isn't Biblically Correct. Let God Be The Judge. Don't You Dare Add To God's Word. It Is A Sin. You Are Hypocrites, Actively Sinning As You Tell Others To Sin Not!" Swan Said.  
The Church Leaders All Looked Thunderstruck.  
"As Jesus Said To The Pharisees, You Are Not Really Serving God, But Yourselves, And What Sets Is In That?!" Swan Fumed.  
"Okay, What Do You Want Us To Do About That?" The Pastor Asked.  
"Why Don't You Actually Live By What The Bible Says...Um, To Speak The Truth In Love And Not Force Things Down People's Throats!" Swan Said. "God's Wrath Will Be So Much Harsher On You Than Anyone Man's Ever Can Be! And You Don't Want That, Boys, I'm Telling Ya!"  
The Pastor Says,I Hear What You Are Saying, But  
I Don't Trust You.  
How Do You Feel About Me Not Trusting You?  
Swan Says,I Don't Care.  
You Don't Have To, But I Have Come To Give You A Punishment.  
Here's A Contract.   
It Is Real As Real Can Be.  
Everything I've Said And More Is In It.   
Here It Is.  
Swan Produces A Black Contract With Red Lettering The Size Of A Phone Book.  
The Pastor Says,I See, I See That. I've Seen It.  
I'll Read It.   
What Is The Harm?  
Swan Says,Go Ahead And Read.  
At Your Leisure.  
Mere Words Aren't The Punishment, Actions Are.  
The Pastor Reads It And Says,  
The Party Of The First Part Gives The Party Of The Second Part...  
...Full Power To Do With Him At Their Pleasure, To Rule, Send, Fetch...   
...Or Carry Him Or His, Be It Either Body, Soul, Flesh Or Blood.  
What Does That Mean?   
Swan Says,That's A Great Question.  
That's A Transportation Clause.   
Any More Questions?  
The Pastor Says,Why, Yes!  
All Articles Which Are Excluded Shall Be Deemed Included.  
What Does That Mean?   
What Does That Mean For Me?  
Swan Says,You See,  
That's A Clause To Protect You.  
I Promise You You Won't Be Punished As Severely As You Thought.  
They Both Hear Ominous Creepy Music Playing In The Background As They Talk.  
Swan Says,Cue Creepy Music.  
Anyway, What Difference Does It Make?   
You're Still Being Punished.  
What Choice Do You Have? Um, Well People Make On Average 35000 Choices A Day, And You Had The Nerve To Abuse My Sister One Day. So, Punishment Is Inescapable.  
The Pastor Says,I Don't Have A Choice In Opting Out Of Punishment?  
Swan Pricks The Pastor's Finger And Blood Drips In The Contract.  
Swan Says,This Is A Blood Contract.  
Ink Isn't Worth Anything To Me,Now Sign.   
Blood Symbolizes Guilt, So You Will Sign You Are The Guilty One.  
The Pastor Signs His Name In His Blood.  
Swan Pricks His Finger And Signed His Name In Blood.  
Swan Says With A Evil Smile,And I Am A Witness.  
Excellent.  
I Don't Think You Understand What Is Going On. Allow Me To Explain.  
The Music Grew Louder As Swan Evilly Smiles At The Church Members,  
Swan Says,You Are In My Power Now. I Took The Power From You.  
And Now We're In Business Together. Forever.  
With Me Over You, Of Course.  
The Church Members Looks At Him Shocked.  
Swan Sees Fire Coming Up From The Ground Magically And Sees John  Walking Toward Them Immersing From The Fire.  
John Evilly Smiled With A Serious Look,  
He Snapped His Fingers And Summons Demons Who Grabbing The Church Members,Pastor Down To Hell.  
John Says To The Pastor And Church Members,The Bible Says Whoever Adds Or Takes Away From The Bible Or Leads Anyone Astray Is Worthy Of Being Punished.  
The Pastor Says,What? Wouldn't God Himself Punish Us?  
John Says,He Had Put The Authority For Us To Punish You, So Yes.  
Swan Sings,  
Good For Nothin' Bad In Bed Nobody Likes You And You're Better Off Dead Goodbye  
We've All Come To Say Goodbye Goodbye  
Born Defeated Died In Vain  
Super Destruction You Were Hooked On Pain And Tho' Your Music Lingers On  
All Of Us Are Glad You're Gone  
If I Could Live My Life Half As Worthlessly As You  
I'm Convinced That I'd Wind Up Burning Too  
That's The Hell Of It,..  
Swan Says To John,Thanks For Coming,Uncle John.  
John Says,I'm Glad I Came.  
Swan Says,I'm Glad To See You Again.  
John Says, I'm Glad To See You Again, Too.  
Swan Says,Thanks For Helping Me Help Falcon.  
John Says,No Problem, Anything To Protect Your Beloved Sister.  
Swan Says,I've Made Sure In All My Power They Wouldn't Abuse Her Again.  
John Says,Excellent.  
Swan Says,I Will Not Tolerate Anyone To Be Religiously Abused.  
They Smile At Each Other,  
John Gave Swan A Salute To Say Thanks For Helping Falcon.  
Swan Sees John Disappear From Sight And Runs Away From The Church,  
He Sees The Church From A Distance Magically Burn Into The Ground. 


	3. Falcon's emotional breakdown

Paul And Falcon Both Turn To Swan Who Sat Next To Falcon On The Couch.  
Swan Wore Purple Aviator Glasses With Neon Green Metal Frames Around The Purple Tinted Lenses.The Purple Lenses Give A Shadow On His Eyes.He Was Sporting A Flamboyant Plum Purple Velvet Knee Length Frockcoat With Light Purple Trims Around The Cuffs And Lapels With Two Large Pockets To Take Away From The Svelt, Feminine Line.Also There Was A Neon Green Colored Inner Silk Lining Of The Purple Jacket,A Black And Red Swan Patterned Silk Dress Shirt With Frilly Sleeve Cuffs On The Collar And Sleeve Cuffs,Folded Down Frilly Collars Of The Silk Dress Shirt.   
The Shirt Frilly Collars Has Stripes,Plum Purple And Neon Green Falcon Bird Patterned Ascot, Rainbow Falcons On A Plum Purple And Hot Pink Stripes Patterned Background Patterned Waistcoat Lapel Vest,Neon Green Flared Silk Bellbottoms That Reached To The Floor Hiding Covering His Purple Ankle Curved High Heeled Boots.  
Swan Smiled At Falcon's Innocent Glare At Him.  
Falcon Blushes At Swan's Flirty Staring.  
Swan Says,You Are Beautiful.  
Falcon Says About Swan's Clothing,You Always Wear Uniquely Designed Clothes.  
Swan Says,Thank You.  
Falcon Says,Do You Know Any Great Jokes?  
Did You Hear The One About Dorian Gray?  
It Never Gets Old!  
Just Like You.  
Swan Rolled His Eyes And Says,I Get It.  
I Never Get Tired Of Those Dorian Gray Jokes Because They Never Aged Well!  
You?  
Falcon Says,Yes.  
Swan Says,Here's One. What's Next To Forever 21?  
Falcon Says,Forever 22.  
Swan Says,Awe, Man.  
Falcon Says,You Didn't Think I Would Get That One, Huh?  
Swan Says,Nope.  
Falcon Says,That Is Your Favorite Joke. You Tell Me That All The Time.  
Swan Says,Oh, Yeah, Well I Always Do My Best To Cheer You Up.  
Falcon's Resolve Crumbled And She Collapsed Into Swan's Arms With A Soft Sob Emerging.   
She Cried As She Felt His Arms Winding Their Way Around Her And Pulling Her Securely Against Him.  
Falcon Says,It's All Over, Why Do I Still Feel So Bad?  
Swan Says,Wounds Don't Heal Overnight, Darling.  
As He Held Her Tightly In His Arms, He Wondered If She Could Even Hear How His Heart Was Hammering Loudly In His Chest.   
Could She Even Tell That This Had Been Just About As Nerve-Wracking For Him As It Had Been For Her?   
He Brushed His Hand Through Her Hair As He Leaned Down And Kissed The Top Of Her Head Reassuringly.   
As If By Impulse Alone, She Wordlessly Tightened Her Hold On Him.   
Swan Says,I'm Here, Falcon. It Was Hard Defeating Your Enemies, But It Was Worth All The Hard Work To Protect You.  
Falcon Heard His Words As Soft And Gentle As His Touch.  
Falcon Says,You Are So Kind.  
She Realized How The Softness Of His Touch Made Her Forget Everything Painful And Sad That Had Existed In Her Life.   
Swan Says,Now, Now, Falcon, Don't Fret Any Longer. Speaking Doesn't Making The Emotions Go Away Any Faster If Their Focus Is Negative.  
He Touched Her Lips With His Fingertips, Thus Causing The Flow Of Words To Cease.   
As His Soft Utterance Filled Her Ears, She Could Feel His Hand Lightly Moving From Her Mouth To Her Cheeks, The Soft Touch Making The Butterflies Start To Careen Rampant In The Pit Of Her Stomach.   
Trying To Ignore What He Was Doing To Her, She Bit Down On Her Lip.   
At The Same Time, She Lowered Her Head, The Tears Slipping From Beneath The Lids, And Meshing Against His Soft Featherlike Touch.   
Falcon Says,Thank You.  
Swan Smiled, His Aqua Ocean Blue Eyes Twinkling As He Looked Down At Her.   
Swan Says,Anything For You, My Dear.  
Falcon Nodded,Letting His Hand Brushing Gently Against Her Face.   
Swan Says,You Are Beautiful.  
Falcon Says Something Hurtful About Swan,And You Are The Beast Of A Man Who Even Killed His Own Children.  
She Looked At Him And Spoke, Her Words Escaping Without Even Stopping To Contemplate What She Was Saying Or Why It Was She Was Even Saying It.   
Swan Says With Voice Carrying Traces Of Hurt,And Why Exactly Must You Bring That Up?  
Falcon Says,I, Um, I...I...Don't Know.  
She Whispered Truthfully.   
When She Saw The Hurt Shift To That Of Resentment, She Continued, Her Voice A Soft Plea.   
Swan Cast A Glance Over At Her And Noticed How She Was Still Sitting On The Small Seat, Her Head Somewhat Lowered, Her Eyes Half Closed.   
Frustration Suddenly Filled Him, And Wordlessly, He Turned Away From Her.   
Falcon Raised Her Head And Slowly Opened Her Eyes To See That His Eyes Were Staring Straight Ahead And His Mouth Was Turned Down In An Unreadable Line.   
Falcon Says,Swan, Listen.  
I Offended You, And I Am Sorry.  
That Wasn’t My Intention,Swan.  
I Didn't Want To Sound Like I Was Implying That The Persecutors Were Innocent.  
Swan Says With Tears,I Know, Falcon, I Know.  
Falcon Offered A Slight Nod, But Looked Away From Him As Guilt Washed Over Her.  
Falcon Says,I Shouldn't Have Said That. I Was Basing That Statement Based On Your Past And Not Your Present Self.  
She Waited For Him To Respond.   
When He Did Not, She Closed Her Eyes And Looked Away.   
You Blew It, Falcon's Internal Voice Began Chastising Her As She Felt The Tears Streaming Down Her Face.   
How Could You Have Said Something Like That To Him? He Is Such A Kind And Empathetic Brother, And You Go And Insult Him.  
It Would Serve You Right If He Were To Leave You Somewhere To Fend For Yourself.   
Swan Felt Hurt And Longing.  
Oh How I Love Him, Falcon Thought Sorrowfully.   
It Was As Though The Feelings That She Carried Were Somehow Going Completely Berserk Inside Of Her.   
She Wanted To Wrap Her Arms Around Him And Beg His Forgiveness As Well As Say Those Three Words That Were Now Echoing Loudly In Her Heart.   
Instead, She Said Nothing.   
Her Fears Seemed To Swallow Her Alive, The Words Now Echoing Loudly In Her Conscience.   
You Hurt Him, In The Very Same Way The Religious Abusers Had Often Hurt You, Her Conscience Continued Its Assault On Her. How Could You Do Such A Thing After Your Brother Has Been Nothing But Nice To You?   
When He Turned His Head To Face Her, She Quickly Looked Down At Her Hand, Which Still Rested Against His Bent Arm, The Softness Of His Shirt Touching Her Fingertips.   
Falcon Says,I Am Sorry.  
When Swan Turned Once Again, She Continued Speaking All The While Trying To Keep The Tears From Betraying The Guilt She Still Carried.   
Falcon Says,I Haven't Given You The Treatment You've Deserved, Good That Is.  
Wordlessly, She Extended One Of Her Hands To Him.   
He Nodded As He Reached For Her Outstretched Hand And Felt The Softness Of Her Touch.   
Still Not Speaking, He Curled His Fingers Carefully Around Her Smaller Hand.   
Once She Could Feel This, She Raised Her Head And Looked Into His Eyes, Her Tongue Silently Raking Over Her Lips.   
Falcon Says,I Am Deeply Sorry.  
Forgive Me,Swan?   
I Don't Blame You If You Don't, Me Being Such An Ungrateful Sister.  
She Whispered Softly, The Cadence Wavering As Her Last Words Emerged.  
Seconds Passed And He Reached Over And Allowed His Hand To Cradle Her Face As His Thumb Wiped Away Her Tears.  
Swan Says,I Do Forgive You.  
As She Felt His Gentle Touch, The Tears That Were Caught Beneath Her Eyes Caused His Face To Literally Swim Before Her.   
Falcon Says,I Don't Understand.  
H-How Could I Have Said Such A Horrible Thing To You?   
It's Like I Have The Demon On My Left Shoulder Is Screaming At Me Louder In My Ear Than The Angel On My Right Shoulder.  
I Never Wanted To Hurt You.  
I Don't Know What's Gotten Into Me, And I Take Full Responsibility For My Actions.  
At That Moment, Contrary To Swan's Calm Demeanor, His Heartbeat Was Practically Racing As It Thumped Loudly Inside His Chest.  
Swan Says As He Drew Her Into His Embrace,I Love You.  
I Love You Unconditionally, Meaning No Matter What I Still Love You.  
I Know That You Mean Everything To Me, But I Also Knew That I Wanted To Hear Your Voice Again, And Yes, I Know I Am Not Perfect,  
And I Know You Aren't Either, But I Wanted  
To Hear You Speak My Name Or Tell Me That You Loved Me Regardless Of The Mistakes I Have Made.  
I Wanted To Feel Loved Unconditionally.  
I Wanted To Tell You So Many Things That I Figured I Would Never Have The Chance To Say.  
I Just Wanted To Know Everything, Because How Awesome Would That Be To Know No Mystery?  
I Wanted You To Know That You Give My Life Meaning.  
I Wake Up In The Morning, Happy Because It Is One More Day With You. I Realized That There Was Nothing That I Wanted More Than To Be With You Forever.  
I Hope You Fully Understand My Love For You. It Is Deep And Wide And Never Ending, Ever Expanding.  
As These Words Emerged, The Tears Streamed Down Swan's Face.  
When Falcon's Tears Did Not Stop Falling As She Heard Swan's Words.  
In Response To His Words, She Once Again Buried Her Face Against His Chest.   
As The Soothing Sounds Of His Heartbeat Filled Her Ears, She Could Feel The Tears Stinging Her Eyes Beneath The Folds Of His Frilly Shirt Collar.   
Swan Sings,  
Don't Worry Baby  
Please Don't Cry  
I'm Home For Good  
And I Will Never Leave You  
Don't Worry Baby  
Please Don't Cry  
You Must Believe Me  
And I Will Never Leave You  
Never Leave You..  
Swan Sings Softly As He Moved His Hands Immediately Away And Was Now Trying To Use His Thumbs To Wipe Away The Tears That Were Now Freely Streaming Down Falcon's Cheeks.   
Falcon Says About Swan's Singing,I Love It.  
I Liked How You Sang I Keep On Loving You By Paul, Because It Speaks Of Unconditional Love.  
It Is Amazing.  
Swan Explained Why He Sang It,I Wrote It To Say I Will Never Stop Loving You, Never. I Will Forever Love You.  
Falcon Says,I Love You.  
Swan Nodded As He Closed His Eyes, This Time The Tears Were Streaming Effortlessly Down Over His Face As He Heard Falcon's Heartwarming Words.   
Swan Says,I Hurt You Far Worse Than You Ever Done Me.  
For Me To Think That, I've Done Really Bad Things, And I've Been Doing Really Good Things To Make Up For It.  
I’ve Caused You Even More Pain Would Break My Heart.  
I'm More Upset At Myself Than You.  
Falcon Found Her Voice And Says With Her Words Cracking,  
Thank You. I Don't Think I Can Ever Repay You.  
Swan Says,I Don't Think I Can Ever Repay The Damage I've Done.  
Falcon Says,I Don't Think I Can Either.  
Swan Says,Anyone Can Be Changed. Noyone Is Ever To Bad To Be Loved Or Forgiven Or Healed.  
Falcon Smiled At Swan's Remark  
Swan Says,I'm Glad To See You Smile.  
Falcon Says,You Did Fix The Damage Done In My Life. You Came Back In My Life And Got Rid Of Those Church Leaders Religiously Persecuting Me.  
Swan Gave A Sad Smile At Falcon's Remark.


	4. Swan and falcon talk

Swan Says,I Am Curious To Know How Masculine/Feminine You See Me As.  
Falcon Says,That Is An Excellent Question.  
Your Thinking Is 25 % Masculine And 75 % Feminine.  
Why I Say That Is Because I Was Curious And Took An Online Test For You, And I Have To Say I Am Pleased With The Accurate Results.  
For 67 % You Are: You Are The Feminine Type! You Worry About Getting Your Latest Fashions Dirty Or You Hate To Try New Things! You Are Very Girlie And Are Very Peppy! You Love To Chill With Your Bff's.  
Do You Think That Is Very Accurate?  
Swan Says,Yep.  
I Am More Open And Expressive When It Comes To My Feelings.   
There Are No Mind Games When It Comes To Me.   
I Am Very Blunt And Straight Forward.  
I Also Am Very Sensitive When It Comes To Your Feelings, Making Sure You’re Fine And Happy, And What Is Not To Love About That?  
Since I Am Overly Sensitive As You, I Can Relate To You, And You Can Relate To Me.  
You’ll Always Have To Watch What You Say, Because You Don’t Want To Hurt Me.  
Falcon Says,I Always Watch What I Say.  
Swan Says,I Know, And I Thank You For That.  
They Listen To Paul Williams Song Lifeboat Blared Out From Swan's Ipod.  
On The Times That I'm Unhappy  
With The Kind Of Life That I Lead  
When My Voice Amounts To Nothing  
But Another Mouth To Feed  
When The Situation's Hopeless  
And The Whole World's Let Me Down  
When I'm Sinking Fast  
And Thinking  
I'm Gonna Drown

Your Love's Like A Lifeboat  
Pickin' Me Up From A Stormy Sea  
Your Love's Like A Lifeboat  
Always On Time  
Always Room For Me  
Falcon And Swan Felt Happy And Hopeful Listening To The Lyrics.

You're Good For Me  
You're My Life  
You Are The Wind In My Sales  
You Are The Truth To My Tales  
You're Good For Me

On The Rainy Side Of My Life  
When The Road Is Rocky And Rough  
When I Give My Best And Then Some  
And I'm Told It's Not Enough  
When My Spirit's Almost Broken  
And I've Lost The Will To Bend  
When I'm Long On Worry  
Short On Money And Friend

Your Love's Like A Lifeboat  
Pickin' Me Up From A Stormy Sea  
Your Love's Like A Lifeboat  
Always On Time  
Always Room For Me

You're Good For Me  
You're My Life  
You Are The Wind In My Sails  
You Are The Truth In My Tales  
You're Good For Me  
Swan Chose The Song Because It Was The Way They Felt About Each Other.  
Falcon Says About The Song,I Love It.  
Swan Says,Me Too.  
Falcon Says,You Have Good Taste In Music.  
Swan Says,You Do, Too.  
Falcon Says,I Love The Song Because You Gave Me Hope By Getting Rid Of The Ones Religiously Abusing Me.  
Swan Says,You're Welcome, No Problem, It Was My Pleasure.  
Falcon Says,I Love You.  
Falcon Says,Do You Love Me More?  
Swan Says,Yes.  
Falcon Says,No Way! How?  
Swan Says,I Do Not Know.  
Falcon Says,Is Love Measurable?   
Swan Says,If I Could Fit All The Love I Had In The World, It Would Fill The Sea.  
Falcon Says,I Like Your Feminity.  
Swan Says,You Do?  
Falcon Says,Yes I Do. I Wouldn't Change A Thing About You.  
Swan Says,Thanks.  
Falcon Says,No Problem.  
Swan Says,I've Always Had Your Back Since You Had Mine.  
Falcon Says,Oh, That Is So Sweet.   
Swan Says,No Problem.  
Falcon Says,I Love Being Your Big Sister. I Know We're Twins, But I Like To Protect You Like In A Little Brother Big Sister Relationship.  
Swan Says,I Appreciate That. Hey, I Have Another Song For You.  
Falcon Says,You Do? What Is It?  
Swan Chooses A Song On His Ipod Paul Williams The Lady Is Waiting.  
Brighter Than Sunshine Reflected On Water  
The Smile Of The Lady Is Gracious And Warm  
Though She's A Woman  
She Laughs Like A Child At Play  
And The Lady Is Waiting  
At The End Of My Day

Waits At The Doorway And Says That She Loves Me  
And Wants Me To Tell Her That I Love Her Too  
If I Have Troubles I Know She Will Wish Them Away  
And The Lady Is Waiting  
At The End Of My Day  
Swan And Falcon Felt Happy And Relaxed As They Listened To The Song.

Waiting To Comfort Me If I Am Weary  
Eases My Mind  
Waiting To Comfort Me  
Ready To Cheer Me Ever So Gentle And Kind

Sharing My Secrets And Wishing My Wishes  
A Whisper Of Summer Is There In Her Smile  
Softly Reflecting Our Love In The Thing That We Say  
And The Lady Is Waiting  
At The End Of My Day

Waiting To Comfort Me If I Am Weary  
Eases My Mind  
Waiting To Comfort Me  
Ready To Cheer Me Ever So Gentle And Kind

Sharing My Secrets And Wishing My Wishes  
A Whisper Of Summer Is There In Her Smile  
Softly Reflecting Our Love In The Thing That We Say  
And The Lady Is Waiting  
At The End Of My Day

And The Lady Is Waiting  
At The End Of My Day  
And The Lady Is Waiting  
At The End Of My Day  
Swan Chose The Song Because He Felt Falcon Would Agree With The Song.  
Falcon Says About The Song,It Feels Like That Song Was Written About Me.  
Swan Says,I Know Right?  
Falcon Says,Thank You.  
Swan Says,No Problem.  
Falcon Says,I Thought About Our Mother While We Listened To The Song.  
Swan Says,Me Too.  
Falcon Says,She Was So Sweet.  
Swan Says,You Got Your Sweetness From Her.  
Falcon Says,You Do, Too.  
Swan Says,I Don't Think So.  
Falcon Says,Why You Say That?  
Swan Says,You Haven't Made So Many Mistakes Like I Have.  
Falcon Says,Hey, I Probably Made As Many Mistakes As You Have, And Momma May Have As Well.  
Swan Says,True, True.  
Falcon Says,Your Mistakes Don't Define You. Your Choice To Learn From Them Or Continue In The Way Of Wrong Does.  
Swan Says,I Didn't Want To Stay So Evil. I Got Tired Of It.  
Falcon Says,Me Too.  
Swan Says,So How Has Church Been For You?  
Falcon Says,Great, Actually, I Never Felt So Loved And Welcomed Before.  
Swan Says,That Is Great To Hear.  
Falcon Says,Have You Been Well?  
Swan Says,Yes, I Have.  
Falcon Says,It Makes Me Happy To Hear You Are Well.  
Swan Says,I Feel Really Old.  
Falcon Says,You Are Old.  
Swan Says,I Know.  
At Least I Look Young Right But You Are Looking 18 By The Way,  
Younger Than Me Even.  
Did You Make The Youthful Deal?  
Or Do You Just Naturally Look Youthful?  
Falcon Grabbed Swan's Shirt And Tightens Her Grip On Him,  
I Am A Seenager, A Teenager In An Old Woman's Body.  
Swan Teased,Oh, Is That A Gray Hair? You May Not Be As Young As You Think You Are.  
Falcon Says,These Aren't Gray Hairs, They're Wisdom Highlights! Just Kidding.  
At Least I Have A Feminine Flamboyant Extremely Sensitive Sissy Guy For A Twin Brother, And I Don't Think Of You As An Extreme Sissy.  
You Have Always Been Extremely Emotional And Sensitive, And Cries Very Easily And Dramatically Over Very Small Things.   
I Know Where All That Came From.  
It Came From A Dominant, Overprotecting Me, As You May Already Know.  
Why I Think That Is Because You Have Had More Female Friends Than Male Friends.  
Swan Says,You Are So Correct.  
I'm Always Craving That Feminine Presence On A Deeper Level.  
I Just Love It.  
I Still Possessed A Boy’s Dreamy Mind, That A Childlike Imagination Could Be Limitless When Matched With Adult Know-How Like Willy.  
He Is My Role Model.  
Falcon Says,He's Great.  
Swan Says,Yes He Is.  
I Have A Very High Level Of Feminity And More Than Many Women.   
I Know How To Act In Public, And I Embrace The Desire Of Feminity.   
I Care How I Appear To Others Greatly.  
I Take Great Care Of My Appearance And Preperation Which Is Important.   
I Have Stong Feminine Feelings And Thoughts And My Soul Is Flourishing With True Feminity.  
What Do You Think?  
Falcon Faceplamed And Says,So You Can Be Masculine. When You Were With Soyna, She Was Feminine, But You Were More Feminine Than Her.  
You Were The Girl In The Relationship And Soyna Was The Guy In The Relationship.  
You Were Completely Able To Fulfill Both Gender Roles.  
To Sam,You Were Both Her Mother And Father While Soyna Hurt You Both.  
In My Opinion,  
As I See It A Wife Is To “Rule Over” Her Husband And The Husband To “Be In Silence” Publicly In The Presence Of Women As Evidence Of Their Obedience To Their Wife.  
What Do You Think?  
Swan Says,I Like It.  
I'm A Very Feminine Guy...About As Feminine As You Can Get.  
Feminine Men Are Generally Not Afraid To Break Down Barriers Between Gender And Share In Activities That Women Like.  
So They Promote Gender Equality.  
Less Masculinity Means Less Power, And Less Power Means Less Respect.  
I Don't Compete With You For Who Is The Most Feminine.  
Do I Not?  
Falcon Says,No. You See,  
I Am A Masculine Tomboy Girl Who Can Be Motherly To You,  
Showing I Can Be A Woman With Masculine Traits.  
How Do I See Myself As Masculine Are Strong, Confident, Dependable, Etc.  
Swan Says,I Agree With You.  
My Feminine Means Sensitivity To Aesthetics. Appreciation Of Detail. Deeply Developed Empathy And Kindness. Consideration. Open Affections. A Particular Kind Of Strength — Pragmatic And Compassionate. Gracefulness. Most Compellingly Of All, A Willingness To Show Vulnerability.  
Showing Vulnerability Isn't A Weakness, It's A Strength.  
My Common Feminine Personality Traits Include: Dependent, Emotional, Passive, Sensitive, Quiet, Graceful,Innocent, Weak, Flirtatious, Nurturing, Self-Critical, Soft, Sexually Submissive, Accepting.  
And So On And So Forth.  
Falcon Says,I Can See That.  
Swan Says,As You May Already Know,  
I Actually Enjoy Closer Friendships With Girls Than With Boys.   
So Many Men, When They Want To Be Friendly With Me At All, Don't Want To Do Much Talking.   
I Do Like To Talk, So This Disappoints Me Actually.  
Women, Girls Almost Always Are Kinder And Sweeter, And I Get To Know Them Much Better Than Men.  
I Don’t Conform The Unspoken Rules Men Have To Follow To Maintain Their Pride And Social Status.   
I Don't Follow Stereotypes.  
I'm The Kind Of Guy That Typically Comes To Mind For "Effeminate" Super Thin, Into Fashion, Gentle/Nurturing, Sensitive, Submissive, Cries A Lot, Etc.  
I Know This Is Very Evident In How I Dress And Behave.  
So Basically I Am A Lot Like A Stereotypical Female.  
I'm More Extremely Effeminate Like Willy Wonka, Michael Jackson, The Prince  
And Who Experienced Emotions Or Dealt With Things In A More Traditionally Feminine Way.  
What Do You Think?  
Falcon Says,I Agree.  
I Think Feminine Men Make Better Boyfriends Or Husbands Than Average Masculine Tough Men.I Strongly Believe.   
I Raised You To Be That Way Because Gentle Guys Who Are Kind Of Soft Spoken Are Great People To Be Around.  
Swan Says,Thanks. Let's Put Our Physical Capabilities To The Test.  
Swan And Falcon Put Their Arms On The Table And Arm Wrestle,  
Falcon Was Very Stronger Than Swan.  
She Won Over Him.  
Swan Screamed And Reacted Like A Girl To Falcon's Strong Masculine Strength, You Won! Ah, You Have One Mean Arm!  
Falcon Giggled And Says,Lets Do That Again.  
Swan Says,No.  
Falcon Says,Oh, Come On, I Promise I'll Be Easy On You. By The Way,  
Why Have You Always Dress Like From The 60'S And 70'S I Mean The Floral Shirts, Ascot,Waistcoat Lapel Vest,Elephant Bellbottoms,High Heel Boots, You Know.  
Did Every Man Dress Like That Then?  
Your Clothes Are Too Extremely Feminine Like The One You're Wearing Now.  
Explain, Please?  
Swan Explained,I Like The Style Because It Is Bright And Colorful.  
Falcon Says,Oh, I See, Very Nice.  
Swan Asked,Thanks.  
Have You Gone To The Guy Section And Buy And Wear Guy Clothes All The Time?  
I'm Curious To Know Since You're A Tomboy.  
Falcon Smiles And Says,Sometimes.  
Swan Says,Okay, I Thought So.  
I Always Go The Girls Section In A Store To Just To Check Out Floral Blouses,Shirts,Scarfs Etc.  
I Don't Care When People Give Me Funny Looks.  
Just To Look Completely Feminine In Appearance.   
I Understand Everyone Isn't Into That Kind Of Thing.  
It's Just A Weird Quirk I Always Do.  
It's Okay If Everyone Isn't Into It.  
Falcon Says,I Have A Question.  
Is Willy Feminine?  
It May Be Obvious.  
I Can See He Wears Purple, And A Lot Of It, Kind And Gentle Natured,  
Is That Not Feminine?  
Swan Says,It Sure Is.  
Falcon Says,So You Are Sometimes Mistaken As A Girl Instead Of A Boy? I Believe It!  
Swan Says,Okay, So Have Long Hair, And That Makes Me Look Like A Girl?  
Oh, Don’t Be So Dramatic.   
Long Hair In Men Used To Be A Big Hit A While Time Ago.  
Swan Says,I'm Not Ever Cutting My Hair.  
That’s My Thing, And If You Take It Away From Me, I Will Make You Feel Sorry.  
I Will Sarcastically Kill Myself… And Then You.  
So You're Not Getting Away With It.  
Falcon Says About Sam, Speaking Of Not Getting Away With Stuff, Let's Talk About Sam.  
She Still Remembers Me And You Shut Me Out Of Your Life, And She Isn't Pleased About That.  
She Hated Who You Became.  
After Sam Died,  
You Hated Me And Paul Kept In Touch With Me Over The Years, And You Never Did.  
I Hated That You Never Kept In Touch.  
Paul Was Always Letting Me Help Him Raise Skylar.  
Skylar Is A Sweet Girl, Why Did You Torture Her?  
I Have Made The Decision To Trust You.  
And That May Have Been A Mistake.  
Swan Teased,I Know You Trusted Me Since We Were Wee Little Munchkins.  
A Horrible Decision, Really.  
Why I Say That Is Because I Didn't Even Trust Myself.  
Falcon Says,Oh, I See.  
You Won't Like Me When I'm Angry.  
I Have Withheld Losing My Temper With You Too Many Times To Count.  
Swan Says,And You Know What?  
I Don't Like You Ever.  
Isn't That A Shock?  
Falcon Says,I Thought You Did.  
You Tricked Me.  
Why Would You Do This To Me?  
Swan Says,I Wouldn't Say Tricked.  
I Deceived You.   
You See, Falcon,  
“Tricked” Makes It Sound Like We Have A Playful Relationship.  
Do We Have A Playful Relationship?  
Falcon Says,Sure We Do. We Have Always Played Since We Were Munchkins.  
Swan Says,I Was Just Kidding.  
I Have Feelings For You.  
Feelings That Are Too Hard To Describe.  
Falcon Says,Oh, My Gosh, You Won't Believe This.  
I Have Feelings For You!  
Can You Tell?  
Swan Says,I Can.  
We Have The Kind Of Easy Chemistry Where We Finish Each Other's...  
Cue Falcon Finishing My Last Word.  
Falcon Says,Your Last Word Is  
Sentences.  
Isn't That Brilliant?  
Swan Says,Yeah, But  
Don't Interrupt Me.  
I Don't Like It.  
Falcon Fumed At Him.  
Swan Says,Just Joking Around.  
Falcon Says,You're Always Joking Around With Me!  
I Wish I Can Choke You.  
Do I Look Like I Am Kidding?  
Swan Laughed And Says,No, No You Don't.  
I'm Way Shorter Than You.  
You Have To Bend Over.  
Falcon Says,I Can Bend Over, Son, I'm Not An Old Scrooge Like You.  
Swan Says,Hey, I'm Not An Old Scrooge.  
I Could Strangle You  
I Really, Really Could With My Hidden Masculine Strength.  
Falcon Says,Yeah, Right.  
You Aren’t Tall Enough, You Would Need A Ladder!  
Swan Says,Someone, Quick, Hand Me A Ladder.  
You’ve Sunk Low Enough For Me To Reach  
I Don't Need A Ladder.  
Falcon Says,I'm Not Doing That, I'm Not Stupid.  
Swan Teased,Oh, Falcon,   
You Knocked That Smug Look Off My Face But Luckily I Was Wearing A Second, Smaller Smug Look Underneath.  
Don't You Believe That?  
Falcon Says,Yes I Do. I've Seen It.  
Swan Says,Yep, At Least I'll Look Great.  
Well I'm Glad I'm Looking Like Willy Wonka With The Suit, Which Makes Me Look Like A Great Masculine Man Like Willy Was.  
For A Guy Under Five Feet, I Sure Say Fight Me A Lot, So...Fight Me!  
Falcon And Swan Fist Fight.  
Swan Says,You Can't Get Me, I Am Swift As A Fox!  
Falcon Put Her Hand On Swan's Head And Chuckled At Swan's Struggling.  
Swan Says,Stop Laughing.  
It's Not Funny.  
I Know I'm Short, But I'm Fierce As A Lion.  
Falcon Puts Swan's Hands Down.  
Falcon Says,You Sure Are A Sweet Little Lion Cub.  
Swan Says,Oh, Yes I Am!  
Falcon Says,I Am Like The Lioness. For So Long, She Longed And Cried Over Her Lost Cub, Even If That Cub Wasn't Her Cub By Birth, She Loved Him More Than Words Can Say.  
Swan Sadly Smiles And Almost Broke Up In Tears At Hearing Falcons Heartwarming Motherly Like Statement.  
Swan Says,I Love You.  
Falcon Says,I Love You, Too.  
Swan Says,Bless The Souls Who Ever Mess With Me.  
Falcon Says,I'm Gonna Go And Rip Them To Shreds...Roar!  
Swan Says,Oh, Yeah, And I Am The Papa Bear. Someone Who Messes With My Little Darlings Would Regret Everything They Ever Did Because Of Me. Here, See, I Have A Picture Of Them On My Phone.  
Falcon Says,Oh My Goodness,  
Wow Your Daughters Are Beautiful!  
They Take A Lot After Their Momma, Don't They?  
Swan Says,They're Beautiful,  
Yeah They Are!  
Beautiful As Their Momma And Grandma, And   
You Know Who Else Is Beautiful?  
I Bet You Can't Guess.  
Falcon Blushed And Says,I Have A Good Guess What Who It Is So  
Who?  
I Know You Can Read My Mind..  
Swan Says,You Guessed Right,  
Me!  
What Do You Think?  
Falcon Frowned And Says,So What If I Just Said You Were Handsome Instead?  
Swan Says,That's Fine.  
Falcon Says,That Is So People Won't Assume I Have A Sister, Which I Don't.  
Swan Says,You Always Wanted A Sister? You Have Me! I'm Not A Girl, But You Can Sure Pretend I Am For A Little While Anyway.  
Falcon Says,Thank You For Being You.  
Falcon Says,I Love You.  
Swan Says,I Love You, Too.  
Falcon Says,So How Have Things Been Going?  
Swan Says,Excellent, And Yourself?  
Falcon Says,I'm Doing Just Fine, Thank You.  
Swan Says,You're Welcome.


	5. Swan has fun with falcon

Falcon Says,So What Do You Want To Do?  
Swan Says,I Want To Show You My Office.  
Falcon Says,Oh, I Will Love Too!  
Swan Says,I Know You Will.  
Falcon Says,I Know I Will!  
They Both Walk Together,Holding Hands.  
They Go To Swan's Home Office In The Hallway.  
They See A Large Rectangle Sign Filling Up The Top Of The Doorway Outside Of The Office Saying Death Records Films Productions With A Raven Bird Laying On Its Back Near The Top Of The Black Doorway Edges.  
Swan Opens The Two Black Doors With Large Red Glass Windows For Falcon.  
Falcon Sees The Interior Of Swan's Home Office.  
Swan's Office Had A Large Huge Red Record Circular Designed Desk Mostly Filled Up The Middle Of The Office With Black Computer,Red Keyboard,Black Mouse With Tall Red And Black Chairs In Front Of The Desk.  
There Were Red And Black Bookshelves Everywhere Behind The Desk,  
On The Both Sides Of All The Walls.  
The Black Bookshelves Had Red Binders With Black Lettering.  
The Red Bookshelves Had Black Binders With Red Lettering.  
The Desk Had A Black Countertop With Red Shelves With Black Handles.  
On The Ceiling Was A Red Raven On Its Back With Black Background   
With Red Lettering Saying Death Records Films And Productions   
The Floor Had A Red Background With Black Lettering Saying Death Records Films And Productions With The Bird Logo In Black.  
There Were Red Windows On One Side Of The Wall.  
They See Security Film Reel Red And Black Cameras Also Hidden Speakers With Microphones Everywhere.  
Falcon Sits Down On The Chairs.  
Swan Sees An Invisible Split In The Table That It Just Splits Open For Him To Get Into The Middle Of The Desk,Relaxing In His Memory Foam Circular Round Lounge Chair.  
Falcon Says About Swan's Office,Looks Very Nice.  
Swan Says,I Know, Right?  
Falcon Says About Swan's Desk,Your Desk Is Very Circular. I'm Glad It's Not Square, That Would Be Very Boring.  
Swan Says,Haha, I Know Right?   
Falcon Says,What Made You Get A Circular Desk?  
Swan Says,In King Arthur's Day, He Had A Round Table Not For Solely Business But For Everyone At The Table To Be Equals And Friends.  
Falcon Says,Wow, Very Clever.  
Swan Says,I'm Glad You Love It. I Like Listening To Music In Here.  
Falcon Says,Sweet, Will You Play A Song Right Now, Please?  
Swan Plays Its A Old Fashioned Love Song By Paul Williams On His Computer

Just An Old Fashioned Love Song  
Playing On The Radio  
And Wrapped Around The Music Is The Sound  
Of Someone Promising They'll Never Go

You'll Swear You've Heard It Before  
As It Slowly Rambles On And On  
No Need In Bringing 'Em Back  
'Cause They've Never Really Gone

Just An Old Fashioned Love Song  
One I'm Sure They Wrote For You And Me  
Just An Old Fashioned Love Song  
Coming Down In Three Part Harmony

To Weave Our Dreams Upon And Listen  
To Each Evening When The Lights Are Low  
To Underscore Our Love Affair With Tenderness  
And Feeling That We've Come To Know

  
You'll Swear You've Heard It Before  
As It Slowly Rambles On And On  
No Need In Bringing 'Em Back  
'Cause They've Never Really Gone  
Swan And Falcon Felt Relaxed And Content Listening To The Song.

Just An Old Fashioned Love Song  
Coming Down In Three Part Harmony  
Just An Old Fashioned Love Song  
One I'm Sure They Wrote For You And Me

Just An Old Fashioned Love Song  
Coming Down In Three Part Harmony  
Just An Old Fashioned Love Song  
One I'm Sure They Wrote For You And Me

To Weave Our Dreams Upon And Listen To A Song  
Just An Old Song Coming Down  
Just An Old Song  
What I'm Sure They Wrote For You And Me

Just An Old Fashioned Love Song  
Coming Down In Three Part Harmony  
Just An Old Fashioned Love Song  
One I'm Sure They Wrote For You And Me

Just An Old Fashioned Love Song  
Coming Down In Three Part Harmony  
Just An Old Fashioned Love Song  
One I'm Sure They Wrote For You And Me

Just An Old Fashioned Love Song  
Coming Down In Three Part Harmony  
Just An Old Fashioned Love Song  
One I'm Sure They Wrote For You And Me

Just An Old Fashioned Love Song  
Coming Down In Three Part Harmony  
Just An Old Fashioned Love Song  
Swan Chose The Song Because He And Falcon Both Were Naturally Old Natured And Enjoyed Listening To Love Songs That Fill Their Hearts With Happiness.  
Swan Hummed The Melody While Tapping His Foot To The Music.  
Falcon Says About The Song,It's Beautiful.  
Swan Says,Not As Beautiful As You Are.  
Falcon Says,Oh, Hush You, Am I Blushing?  
Swan Says,Yes You Are.  
Falcon Says,Never Mind That, I Want To Hear You Sing A Song.  
Swan Sings,  
You'll Swear You've Heard It Before  
As It Slowly Rambles On And On  
No Need In Bringing 'Em Back  
'Cause They've Never Really Gone  
Falcon Sang Along And Says,  
Let Me Join! Let Me Join!  
Swan And Falcon Sing Together Loudly,  
Just An Old Fashioned Love Song  
Coming Down In Three Part Harmony  
Just An Old Fashioned Love Song  
One I'm Sure They Wrote For You And Me  
Swan And Falcon Smile At Each Other.  
Swan Says,What Do You Think?  
Falcon Says,Your Voice Is Great, Soft And Gentle.  
Swan Says,Thanks. Not As Beautiful As Your Voice.  
Falcon Says,Oh, Hush, Oh, Gosh, I'm Blushing Again.  
Swan Says,You're Cute When You Blush.  
Falcon Says,Thanks.  
Swan Says,You're Welcome.  
Falcon Says,You Are The Best.  
After Checking Emails About Imeetsam's Father Special,  
Swan Yawned And Felt Tired.  
He Sees The Invisible Split Close The Desk Up Again So He Looks Central And Menacing When He Exits The Desk.  
They Both Exit The Attached Office.


	6. Swan's emotional breakdown

Swan’s Huge Master Bedroom Was Next To Swan’s Home Office By The Door.They See Huge Red Doors With Black Glass.Swan Goes Inside His Red And Black Themed Bedroom With Red Dimmed Lights.There Was A Colorchanging Led Rainbow Spectrum Huge Circular Waterbed With Red Mirrored Walls.There Were Red And Black Satin Sheets With Fire Colored Satin Pillows.  
While Swan And Falcon Were Climbing In The Bed, Snugging.  
They Came Face To Face Each Other.  
They Never Spoke To Each Other,They Understood Each Other By Looking Deeply Into Their Eyes.  
Swan Sheds A Tear And Nodded Falcon To Hug Him Tightly.  
Falcon Knew By Her Motherly Instinct He's In A Bad Scared Sensitive Spot, Having A Rough Day Implying He's Wanting Spending Time With Falcon To Relax, Destress From The World.  
Falcon Sat On The Bed Beside Swan, Hugging Him Tightly.  
"I'm Gonna Squeeze The Sadness Out Of You, Boy," She Said.  
She Rubbed Her Fist On His Heading.  
"I...Can't...Bweathe!" Swan Gasped.  
She Let Go.   
"I Love You," She Said.  
"I Love You, Too," Swan Replied, Still Not Smiling.  
She Poked Him In His Abdomen Making Boop Bop Beep Noises Until He Cracked A Smile And Laughed.  
"Awe, My Little Brother Has The Cutest Smile!" She Exclaimed Happily. "So What's Been Up With You?"  
Swan Shrugged, Smile Fading.  
"Don't Lie To Me," She Said. "I Am Your Twin, Remember? I Can Feel Your Emotions And Read Your Mind."  
"What Am I Thinking?" He Asked. "I Don't Even Know What I'm Thinking Right Now."  
She Smiled, And She Hugged Him Again More Gently And Rocked Him Back And Forth Like In A Rocking Chair Motion.  
"You Just Want To Be Petted And Loved Like You Were A Little Boy Again," She Said.  
Swan Smiled.  
"I Guess You're Right," He Said. "I'm Feeling Better Now."

In The Early Morning, Swan's Eyes Fluttered Open And For Several Seconds, Reality And Nightmare Danced Before His Panicked Eyes. Rolling Over In His Sweat Dampened Silk Sheets, He Shakily Sat Up, His Head Still Spinning And The Workings Of A Monster Headache Brewing Behind His Eyes.   
Resting His Face Downward In The Palm Of His Hand, He Tried To Slow His Rapid Breathing And Calm His Shattered Nerves.  
The High Was Gone, The Sweet Dreams Of Sam As Well, And All That Remained Was The Horror Of His Past Abuse With Soyna Long Ago Buried, Or So He Had Thought.   
Trembling Replaced The Panicked Heaving Of His Sides, And After Brushing His Long Hair Back Out Of His Face, He Wrapped His Arms Around His Bent Knees, Resting His Chin Upon Them.   
Closing His Eyes Only Dulled The Headache, But Did Not Obscure The Memories Continuing To Play Over In His Dark Mind.   
Swan Says To Himself,Where Am I?  
He Could Only Wonder How Long He Had Been Out And Slowly Opening One Eye, Glanced At The Red Neon Clock On The Left Wall Of The Bedroom.   
It Read One Thirty In The Morning.   
The Room Was Silent Except For The Slow Thumping Of His Heart In His Ears.   
Half An Hour Later, Getting Stiff From Sitting Still So Long, The Images Still Burned In His Mind As Tears Streamed Down His Face.   
The Physical Pain Of Those Days Was Long Passed, Only One Of The Many Ownership Markings From Soyna And Those Dark Days Remained.   
Sitting There Staring Into The Darkness, The Parade Of Images Replayed Themselves As If He Were Watching One Of His Own Millions Of Secret Surveillance Videos.  
Closing His Eyes, He Slumped Sideways Onto The Bed.   
Eventually He Began To Doze.   
Swan Awoke When Something Warm Touched His Thigh.   
Opening His Eyes He Blinked In The Flickering Darkness.   
Candles Now Lit The Room, And He Shifted, Feeling Again Falcon's Soft Warm Body Beside His.  
Swan Cried.  
Swan Noticed Black Was The Room,To Be Seem Save For His Pale Skin, And The Amber Flickering Of The Red Candles.   
Letting His Head Fall Back Against The Pillow, He Let Out A Long Sigh.  
Having Done That, He Ran His Hands Through His Sweat Soaked Hair, And Sighed.   
The Sam's 3Rd Abuse Tape Nightmares Were Getting Worse, And His Despair Was Rising.   
He Sat There For A Long Time, As The Images Still Played Over And Over In His Mind.   
Try As He Might, He Could Not Recall Forth Any Happy Memories With Soyna.   
Sam And Falcon Had Been Right, Sonya Was A Destroyer.   
A Destroyer Of Life.  
Swan Glanced At The Beautiful Sunrise As He Did Every Morning.   
He Could Not Help But Enjoy The Bright Orange, Pink, And Yellow Hues That Illuminated His Room.  
Falcon Noted In The Morning Sunset Light The Black Silk Pajamas Swan Was Wearing Had Red Swans On Them, Like The Playboy Symbol But On Swan It Came Across As Dorky.  
Falcon Says,Good Morning, Swan,  
Why Are You Wearing That Red Swan Black Silk Pajamas On?  
I Didn't Know You Wore Pajamas.  
Swan Says,I Do, And They're Warm And Cozy.  
Falcon Says,Okay, I Understand.  
Falcon Helps Swan Put On His Aviator Clear Glasses On.  
Falcon Says,Can You See Okay Now?  
Swan Says,I Dare You.  
Keep Treating Me Like A Little Kid Who Needs Help.  
You Think I'm A Little Kid?  
Falcon Says,No, But  
You Look Like A Kid But Short.  
So I Like To Treat You Like A Little Kid.  
I Have A Very Deep Motherly Instinct, As You Can Tell,  
So I Have To Help You Always Because I Love You Deeply.  
Swan Groaned Sarcastically And Says,I'm Not Helpless.  
Falcon Says,I Know.  
Swan Says With A Frown,Bah Humbug, I'm A Grown Man In A Child's Body! Yes, I'm An Old Scrooge Right Now.  
Falcon Laughed At Swan's Words.  
Swan Says,You Think I'm Funny?  
Falcon Says,Yes, But Not Cute.  
Swan Gives Her The Puss In Boots Kitten Eyes And Falcon Awwed At Swan's Kitten Eyes Begging.  
Falcon Says,Oh, You're So Cute!  
Swan Says,I Thought So.  
Falcon Was Relieved And Says,You Know What?  
I Had A Dream About You Last Night  
It Was You, Me, And Paul Were Dressed As The Three Musketeers And We Went On All These Adventurous Quests Together.  
Swan Says,Sounds Like A Great Dream.  
Falcon Says,It Sure Was, And  
You Had Much Better Golden Blonde Hair With Bangs Though.   
It Was So Beautiful.  
You Looked Like An Angel!  
What Do You Think?  
Swan Blushed And Says,So I Assume I Looked Like A Feminine Male, Right?  
Falcon Says,Haha, Yep, That's Right!  
Swan Says,What Were You Like?  
Falcon Says,Um, I Don't Know, I Kind Of Couldn't See Myself.  
Swan Says,You Know What?  
Your Golden Blonde Hair Is Much Like Mine,  
Just Oh So Beautiful.  
Falcon Says,Oh, So You Think I Take It From You?   
Blonde Hair Sure Runs In The Family, Doesn't It?  
Is Your Golden Blonde Long Hair Enchanted Or Something?  
That Would Explain A Lot.  
Is That Why It Looks Like That?  
Tell Me.  
Swan Says,I Was Born Like That.  
Oh Believe Me, This Doesn’t Just Happen By Choice Or Mistake Even,  
Shiny Hair Symbolizes Youth,  
But That’s Very Nice Of You To Say, Falcon.  
Thank You.  
Swan Gave His Head A Shake, Golden Silken Strands Falling Over His Shoulders.  
Falcon Said In Frustration, Trying To Tear Herself Away From The Sight Of Swan,  
Stop, Stop!  
Don’t Even Try To…  
I Mean It,  
Don’t Even Try To Distract Me From Looking At Your Youthful Face And Beautiful Golden Hair.  
You Hear Me?  
Swan Says,Huh? What Is Your Favorite Song By The Way.  
Falcon Says Her Favorite Song From Paul Williams And Explaining Why She Likes It,  
It Is Sleep Warm Because It Is Sweet And Comforting To Listen To Like An Angel Is Watching Over You, Protecting You From The Monsters Of Your Nightmares.  
Swan Says,I Agree.  
I Like That.  
Falcon Says,We Can Make Our Own Theme Song,  
What About The Song Sleep Warm By Paul Williams.  
What Do You Think?  
Swan Says,Sounds Great.  
Falcon Plays Sleep Warm By Paul Williams On The Hidden Surround System In The Mirrored Walls By Bluetooth On Her Iphone.  
Moonlight  
Sure Makes It Hard To Say Good Night To You  
Easier If I Knew We'd Say Good Morning Too

Sleep  
And I Will Keep You Safe From Harm  
Sleep Warm  
Trade Your Troubles For Sweet Dreams  
I'll Watch You  
I'll Watch Out For You  
I'll Look After You

Fireflies  
Fun For One But Twice As Nice For Two  
Lullabyes Sung Alone Can Sound Just Like The Blues

Go To Sleep  
I'll Give You Shelter In My Arms  
Sleep Warm  
Trade Your Troubles For Sweet Dreams  
I'll Watch You  
I'll Watch Out For You

Hold Tight If The Mornin's Cold  
Love Is More Than We've Been Told  
Swan's Heart Warmed As He Listened To The Lyrics.

So Warm, So Warm  
So Right

So Right  
This Might Be Somethin' Soft Enough To Last  
Even Now I Can Almost Feel The Worst Has Passed

Sleep  
And I Will Keep You Safe From Harm  
Sleep Warm  
Trade Your Troubles For Sweet Dreams  
I'll Watch You  
I'll Watch Out For You  
I'll Look After You  
Sleep..  
Falcon Knew It Would Calm Swan And To Let Him Know She Was Always There For Him, And She Wouldn't Let Anything Or Anyone Hurt Him.  
Swan Put His Arms Around Falcon And Swan Rested His Cheek Against Falcon's Chest.  
Falcon Says To Swan That Made Him Smile,You Are So Beautiful.  
Swan Says,Thank You, But I'm Not As Beautiful As You Are?  
Falcon Says,Oh, Stop!  
Swan Says,Handsome?  
Falcon Says,Me?  
Swan Says,Yes. Since You Don't Like Being Called Beautiful.  
Falcon Says,Maybe.  
Well, I Do Like Being Called Beautiful. It's No Problem For Me. I Just Think You Are Just Too Sweet.  
Swan And Falcon Help Each Other Rise From Swan's Bed,  
They Both Walked To The Front Of The Bedroom And Looked Out At The Night Sky.  
It Was Empty, Star Less And Moon Less, Just Like Them.  
Standing Still And Listening, He Found He Was Still With Falcon.


	7. Swan's bath time with falcon

His Bathroom Had A Large Huge Red Raven Shaped Whirlpool Hot Tub Filling Up Most Of The Room With A Red Towel With Black Version Of The Death RecordsLogo,A Black Towel With A Red Version Of The Death Records Logo Hanging Up.The Floor Was Mostly Red And Black Abstract Titles.  
The Shower By The Huge Hot Tub Was Mostly Black And Red Fire Designed Walls.The Led Light Shower Head Is Red And Black Lights In ItThe Whole Shower Is Covered With A Red Glass Door With Black Handle.  
Then They Walk Over To See There’s A Red Sink In A Shape Of A Huge Swan With Black Handles With A Large Fire Shaped Red Mirror With Fire Themed Napkins On The Counter.  
Falcon Says About Swan's Bathroom,Looks Great.  
Swan Says,Thanks, I Call It My Throne Room.  
Falcon Says,Is That Because It Makes You Sound Like The King?  
Swan Says,Yes.  
Falcon Says,Very Nice.  
Can We Take A Bath In The Bird Shaped Hot Tub?  
Swan Says,Sure.  
Falcon Says,Sweet!  
Maybe We Can Both Be Naked In The Bath Like Old Times Right,Relaxing.  
What Do You Think?  
Swan Says,That Sounds Crazy, But  
Yes.  
We're Not Little Kids, Far From It.  
Falcon Smiled And Says,I Know It Sounds Awkward, I Just Always Wanted To Go Back To Our Childhood.  
They Get Into The Hot Tub, Sighing Heavy Sighs Of Relief As They Stepped In.  
"Soooo Waaarrmm," Falcon Said.  
"Not As Warm As Your Sweet Heart," Swan Said.  
"Back At Ya, Bro," Falcon Said.  
"Aaaaaahhh," Swan Sighed Loudly.  
Bubbles Were Coming Up.  
"Hey, I Didn't Know There Was A Bubbler Machine In This Thing," Falcon Said, Smiling.  
"There Isn't," Swan Smiled, Laughing At The Look Of Shock And Horror On Falcon's Face.  
"This Is Just Like When We Were Eight," She Said. "You Would Fart In The Hot Tub."  
"Yeah, I Know," Swan Said. "At Least It's Not As Bad As Paul's Fart Jokes."  
"Seriously," Falcon Said, Rolling Her Eyes At The Memory. "Remember Reading The Canterbury Tales In High School Literature? Literature Was Always Oh So Boring Until We Read Those Stories. I Legit Never Expected To Read A Fart Joke In A Medieval Story."  
Swan Laughed, "Neither Did I. Paul Talked The Mess Out Of That One. He Never Let It Go Even To This Day."  
"You And Paul Are Very Youthful," Falcon Said. "I Feel Like An Old Lady."  
"You're Not An Old Lady, Sweetie," Swan Said. "I Get Asked All The Time, 'Hey, How's Your Little Sister Doing?' I Laugh Because It's Funny They Call You My Little Sister. I'm Shorter Than You, But Not Fatter."  
Falcon Laughed At His Humor.   
"Oh, Man, I Love It When You Make Me Feel Like I'm Gonna Bust A Gut By Laughing," She Said. "I Have The Best Brothers On The Planet, Hands Down."  
"We Have The Best Sister," Swan Said.   
"I Love That You Make Feel Young Again," Falcon Smiled. "Thank You."  
Swan Smiled. Bubbles Came Up Again.  
"Oh, Swan, Stop It Already!" Falcon Fumes.  
"That Wasn't Me," Swan Said. "There Is A Bubbler Machine In Here. I Lied, Just So You Can Feel Youthful Again."  
Falcon Smiled And Giggled Like A Little Girl.


	8. Swan closet

Falcon And Swan Both Go To His Walk In Closet.  
They See A Walk In Closet In A Shape Of A Red Swan With Black Eyes.It Was 40 By 40 Feet With Red Dimmed Lights Everywhere On The Shelves.It Had A Black And Red Lava Lamp Colorchanging Glass Walls With Red Rods Holding The Clothes.It Had Red And Black Shelves Consisting Of His Suits,Cloaks,Hats,Canes.Red And Black Drawers Filled With Bowties,Regular Ties,Gloves, Shoes, Ascots, Handkerchiefs.  
Falcon Helps Swan Pick Out His Clothes She Likes On Swan.  
Falcon Says A Suggestion While Holding His Red And Black Famous Vest Seen In Phantom Of The Paradise Worn By Paul In The Taping Scenes Of The Film,  
This Is The Best Thing You've Ever Worn.  
Swan Says About Falcon's Suggestion,Very Nice Choice. It Is My Favorite Outfit.  
Falcon Says,I Knew It!  
Swan Says,What Do You Not Know?  
Falcon Begged,I Don't Know, I Don't Know, How Can I Know Everything If I Don't Know What I Don't Know?  
Swan Says,You're Right, And  
Fine I Will Wear It Along With My Willy Wonka Outfit.  
It'll Look Great.  
Swan Was Sporting A Black Velvet Knee Length Frockcoat With Cabaret Red Trims Around The Cuffs And Lapels With Two Large Pockets To Take Away From The Svelt, Feminine Line.Also There Was A Red Cherry Colored Inner Silk Lining Of The Black Jacket With Black Inner Jetted Pockets, Where The Pocket Is Sewn Into The Lining Of The Jacket And Only A Narrow Horizontal Black Opening Appears On Both Left And Right Sides Of The Jacket.  
Silk Black And Red Patterned Swan Shirt With Filly Cuffs On The Folded Collars And Sleeve Cuffs,A Red And Black Flamed Patterned Ascot Tucked In Nicely In The Shirt.  
The Red Raven Waistcoat Pattern Is Facing The Waistcoat, On The Bottom Is A Rectangle On The Left And On The Very Left By The Pocket Is A Smaller Triangle.   
Above That Is A Heart Shape On The Side With Two Points In The Top.   
On The Lining Of The Vest Is A Heart Shape With One Pointed Point Split And Down The Shape There Is A Point Where It Rounds Off.   
On The Lapel Collars Is Two Shapes On Both Sides Rectangle And Red.   
On The Right On The Top Where The Buttons Are There Is A Circle With Five Triangle Bordering It.   
Surrounding The Pocket Is A Rectangle From The Corner Coming Into The Bottom Of The Pocket.   
It Rounds Off The The Right And There Is A Slot In There And On The Top There Is Antler Like Structure.  
The Pattern Appears On A Black Background.  
There Are 4 Buttons On The Vest,Two Black Medium Rectangle Pockets On Both Sides.  
He Was Also Wearing Bright Red Flared Silk Bellbottoms That Reached To The Floor Hiding Covering His Black Ankle Curved High Heeled Boots,Black Satin Dress Gloves,Red Tinted Aviator Glasses With Black Metal Framing Around The Lenses.  
Falcon Says About Swan's Clothing, You're Not Fooling Me.  
It's A Willy Wonka Inspired Outfit, Am I Right?  
Why Do I Think It Suits You So Well Is Because It Fits You So Well, Your Personality And Everything About You.  
Swan Says,Thanks.  
Falcon Says,Hey, Paul.  
Swan Says,I'm Not Paul.  
Falcon Says,Oh, Sorry, Swan.  
Swan Says,Hey, Paul.  
Falcon Says,I'm Not Paul.  
Swan Says,Oh, Sorry, Swan.  
Falcon Says,I Didn't Realize You Talked In Third Person. Quit Messing With Me, Telling Me I Look Like A Boy.  
Swan Says,Humorously, I Didn't Call You Paul, And I Never Said You Looked Like A Boy, I Was Talking To Myself In Third Person And Called Myself The Wrong Name!  
They Both Walk Out Of The Closet.


	9. Swan's fun with falcon

They Were In The Hallway,Walking Together  
Swan Lead Falcon To The Kitchen.  
They See A Red And Black Kitchen Had A Red Pearl Counter And All The Pots, Pans, And Utensils Were Black Or Red.The Stove And Equipment Were Mostly Red And Orange,Yellow Fire Patterned Theme.The Counter Was A Large Shape Of A Red Raven Laying OnIts Back With Tall Red And Black Chairs.There Was A Black Skull Kitchen Island With Red And Black Drawers In The Middle Of The Kitchen.The Refrigerator Was Half Black Half Red And The Stove Too.  
Falcon Sat Down On The Tall Chair.Arms Resting On The Bird Shaped Counter.  
Swan Says,Are You Hungry?  
I Will Make Some Cheese Popcorn.  
It'll Be Awesome Sharing Cheese Popcorn Together.  
Swan Takes Off His Jacket And Gives It To Falcon So He Wouldn't Get It Dirty.  
Falcon Says,At Your Service, Your Majesty.  
Swan Says,I Don't Need You To Do Anything.  
Falcon Says,Oh, Well I'm Always Here If You Do.  
Swan Smiled And Goes Down To The Cupboard To Get A Kettle,  
He Heats The Kettle On The Stove And Putting The Popcorn Kernels In.  
Swan Hears The Popcorn Popping,  
He Puts A Liquid Of Real Golden Cheddar Cheese In The Kettle To Let It Coat All The Popcorn .  
Swan Hummed The Candyman Can While Stirring The Popcorn Around.  
Swan Sings,  
Who Can Take A Rainbow, Wrap It In A Sigh  
Soak It In The Sun And Make A Groovy Lemon Pie  
The Candy Man, The Candy Man Can  
The Candy Man Can 'Cause He Mixes It With Love And Makes The World Taste Good  
Falcon Sniffed And Her Mouth Was Watering At The Smell Of The Popcorn.  
Swan Puts The Hot Cheese Popcorn In A Rainbow Bowl And Walks Over To Falcon With The Bowl Of Popcorn In His Hands.  
He Puts The Bowl Between Himself And Falcon On The Counter.  
Swan Says,Fresh, Flavorful Popcorn Has Been Served.  
Don't Eat It All In Once.  
Take Time To Savor The Flavor Do You Can Wholly Enjoy It.  
Falcon Grabbed A Handful And Shoved It In Her Mouth,  
Looking Like A Squirrel With Big Cheeks.  
Swan Laughed And Says,You're So Goofy.  
Falcon Says,I'm Goofy? Are You Pluto?  
Falcon Gulped Her Popcorn And Puts Swan In A Headlock,  
Wiping The Cheese On Swan's Hair.  
Swan Screamed,My Hair, Not My Beautiful Hair!  
Falcon Says,You Sound Like A Girl.  
Swan Fumed And Says,That Is Not Nice.  
Don't Ever Do That Again.  
How Would You Feel If I Did That To You?  
Falcon Smirked And Says,I Would Laugh. You Can Always Wash Your Hair, You Can't Always Share A Good Laugh.  
Swan Says,True, But Still  
Don't You Ever Dare To Think About Putting Them On My Couch, Do You Not Know How Expensive My Stuff Is?  
I Swear I Will Kill You For That.  
You Think I'm Joking?  
Falcon Teased,I Don't Think You're Joking.  
Make Me,I Dare You.  
Swan Says,Oh No, You Don't!  
Falcon Ran To The Main Living Room Near The KitchenThe Fireplace Is Colored Red And Orange,Yellow Bricks And Is Triangular At The Top To Fit In The Triangular Ceilings.On The Bookshelves On Both Sides Are Many Horror Novels,The Nightmare On Elm Street Series,Friday The 13Th Films,Vincent Price Films And The Lamps Are ShapedLike Skeletons.The Couches Are Black With Red Satin Pillows.The Carpet Is Red.  
Falcon Says,It's Pretty, It Would Be Unfortunate If Something, Cough, Happened To It, Cough.  
She Wiped Her Fingers On Swan's Couch And Swan Fumed.  
Swan Got On Falcon's Back And Falcon Struggled To Get Him Off.  
He Fell On The Couch When Falcon Trashed Around Like A Bird Fluttering Its Wings.  
Falcon Fell On Top Of Swan, They Play Wrestle With Each Other.  
Falcon Grabbed Swan's Ankles And Pulled Him Closer To Her.  
Swan Landed On His Back, With The Over Excited Falcon Above Him.   
Swan Was On The Floor And Falcon Sat On His Groin Hard,  
She Punched It.  
Swan Screamed In Pain,Oh My Gosh, What Is Wrong With You?  
Falcon Says,Karate, Swan,  
This Punching Groin Move Was Called The Falcon Punch After Me.  
What Do You Think?  
Swan Says,Good For You, Don't Use That On Me Ever Again.  
Swan Shoved Falcon Off Of Him.  
Being Tugged Up, Swan Let Out A Yelp, As He Was Thrown Again, And This Time, Instead Of Landing On The Hard Floor, He Landed On The Couch.   
Glancing Up, Falcon Laughed In The Air, Looking Ready To Kick His Guts Out.   
Swan Let Out A Breath When The Air Got Knocked Out Of His Lungs, But When Something Landed On His Hips, He Glared Up To Meet The Smart Ass Look Falcon Was Giving Him.  
Swan Was Struggling Under Falcon's Headlock Again,Messing His Hair Up.  
Falcon Says While Tickling Swan,You Seriously Think I Would Seriously Injure You?  
Swan Says,Not Intentionally, I Hope.  
Swan Says,By The Way, Can We Have A Rematch On The Play Arm Wrestling Match?  
Falcon Nods Her Head. They Put Their Elbows On The Table And Locked Hands.  
Falcon Had A Pained Expression On Her Face.  
"Come On, You're Stronger Than That!" Swan Said.  
Falcon Grunted And Groaned. Swan Slammed Her Arm Down On The Table, And Falcon Sighed A Heavy Sigh.  
"I Beat You! Oh My Gosh! Who Are You And What Did You Do To Falcon?" Swan Said, Surprised.  
"I Let You Beat Me," Falcon Smiled. "Believe Me, It Took Every Ounce Of Energy In My Body To Do That."  
Swan Smiled.  
"Thanks, I Appreciate That," He Said.  
As Swan And Falcon Go The Kitchen Counter To Sit Next To Each Other On The Chairs.  
Swan Seated Himself To Face Falcon,Their Arms Resting On The Counter.  
Swan Says,So I Went To The Doctor.  
I'm About 107 Pounds.  
I'm Underweight.  
Falcon Says,I Know Why.  
You're Still A Picky Eater,  
And You Have Always Been An Extreme Picky Eater.  
I Still Remember When You Were Little,  
I Had To Force You To Eat.  
You Remember That? I'll Still Do That If I Have To.  
Swan Says,I Remember.  
Yeah Right You're Not Going Do To Me It Now.  
I'm Not A Little Kid.  
Falcon Says With Concern,But, Swan, This Is A Serious Health Concern.  
Do You Want A Tube In Your Stomach?  
Those Aren't A Stroll In The Park, Son.  
Swan Says,I Know. No, I Don't Want A Tube In Me. Just Leave Me Be.  
He Sees Falcon Leaving The Kitchen.  
Falcon Goes To The Front Door While Leaving The Kitchen.  
When She Stepped Outside The Swanage And Sees A Box Saying Boost Drink Package.  
Falcon Walks Back To The Kitchen With The Package In Her Hands.  
She Sees Swan Shocked As She Puts The Box On The Counter.  
Swan Says,Oh My Gosh.  
Is That The Boost I Hated Drinking Ever Since I Was Little?   
Those Are Disgusting.  
Falcon Says While Shaking Her Head Yes,Oh, Come On, It Can't Be That Bad.  
As If A Sudden Idea Struck Him,Swan Stood Up And Began To Leave.  
Swan Says While Trying To Walk Away,You Can't Make Me. Stop Me If You Can. You Can't Catch Me.  
Falcon Grabbed Swan By The Back Of His Shirt And Yelled,Swan, This Is For Your Own Wellbeing!  
Drink It Now Or I Have To Force You To Drink It.  
I'm Not Playing Around With You.  
Swan Says,I Wouldn't Touch That Stuff With A Ten Foot Pole.  
Falcon Says,What If I Added Your Favorite Food Or Drink Or Water Flavoring To Hide The Taste?  
Swan Says,Ugh, No, You Wouldn't Be Fooling Me.  
Falcon Says,Come Back Here!  
Swan Was Struggling To Escape Falcon's Tight Grasp.  
But He Couldn't.  
Swan Tried For A Moment To Escape Her Grasp,   
But The Out Of Shape Swan Could Not Compete With The Fit Falcon And He Soon Stopped His Efforts.  
Swan Was Still Hanging His Shoulders.  
He Sighed And Gave Up,  
Swan Says,You Are So Strong. I Would Never Be Able To Overpower You.  
Fine I Will Drink It.  
Let Me Go. I Won't Try To Run Again.  
Swan Nodded Guiltily And Swan Fell Down On The Seat When Falcon Released Swan From Her Grasp.  
Falcon Letted Go Of Swan Now That He Wasn't Trying To Flee,Seeing Swan Sitting Still In His Seat.  
Swan Grumbled In Frustration.  
Falcon Gets A Boost From The Box And Puts It In Front Of Swan.  
Swan Opens It And Drinks It In Disgust.  
Falcon Says,You Go, Swan!  
Yummy Huh?  
I Don't Understand Why You Hate That Stuff So Much, It Is Just Fantastic, Giving You Nutrients And 'Gasp' Keeping You Alive And Healthy!  
Swan Fumed And Gives Her The Bird.  
Swan Says,I Hate This Stuff With A Passion.  
Falcon Says,Swan, Don't You Dare Spit It Out.  
Don't Walk Away From Me,  
I Need To See You.  
While You're Drinking It,  
Stay Right Here,  
I Want To See You Drink It All,  
I'm Watching You Like A Hawk!  
Don't Even Throw It Away Or Drain In The Sink.  
This Is For Your Own Good.   
Swan Protested,You Don't Have To Watch Me!  
Falcon Says,I Wouldn't Have To If You Didn't Act Like A Little, Spoiled Child!  
Swan Says,Fine.  
He Drinks It All With Disgust.  
"Was That So Hard?" Falcon Asked With A Sarcastic Tone.  
"Yeah," Swan Said.  
"Oh, You Poor Baby," Falcon Said, Poking Out Her Bottom Lip. "This Cannot Go Without A Reward."  
"Ugh, Still Have That Taste In My Mouth," Swan Said.  
"Nothing Cheese Popcorn Can't Help With!" Falcon Exclaimed, Making Swan Smile.


	10. Swan's date with falcon

Falcon Opened The Large Doors To The Swanage And Entered, Kicking The Snow Off Her Boots Before Stepping On The Hardwood.  
Falcon Was Expecting This, If Anyone Knew Swan, It Was Her, And This Is Exactly How She Expected Swan To Behave.   
Swan Has Been Very Standoffish And Nervious Around Falcon Lately, Of Course, Not Ignoring Her Like He Did In The Past.  
But She Could Tell Swan Was Uncomfortable, The Shifting Of His Eyes, The Nervous Tapping, The Lack Of Touching, And Most Of All, His Avoiding Of All Things Intiment, When Falcon Remembered She Tried To Kiss Him The Other Day, He Stiffened And Turned His Head Away Like A Child Refusing Vegetables.   
Yes, Falcon Was Expecting This From Swan.  
But It Did Not Make The Behavior Any Less Frustrating.  
She Thought It Was Okay Though, Because Falcon Had A Plan  
She Made Her Way Down To The Backyard Of The Swanage.  
To This Day, The Marvelous Swanage Backyard Never Ceased To Take Her Breath Away, She Admired The Red And Black Pool Decor As She Began To Descend The Red And Black Stairway, Stumbling Backwards A Few Times And Throwing An Imaginary Cane To Her Side, Laughing To Herself As She Imitated The Movements When She Watched Gene Wilder As Wily Wonka Made In The Movie Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory 1971,  
She Stepped On The Blades Of Red Grass, Which Crunched Under Her Feet Due To The Fact That They're Made Of Colored Red Maple Candy, She Rolled Her Eyes, Remembering All The Times She'd Tried To Convince Swan To Just Lay Out Some Artificial Turf Instead Since The Grass Always Has To Be Remade And Replaced, But Swan Was Much Too Proud Of The Fact That Everything In The Swanage Pool Was Red And Black Themed To Listen To Common Logic.  
So With That, Falcon Made Her Way To The Black Marble Pathway, Which Also Was Edible And Apparently Tasted Of Darker Chocolate, But Had Been Stepped On So Many Times That Falcon Did Not Feel It Was The Best Idea To Try It.  
She Took Her Time, Wandering Amongst The Gummy Red And Black Swans Birds On The Trees, Fetus Shaped Pink Large Lollypops With Red Filling, And Other Out Of Proportion Treats, Until She Found Her Way To Swan's Favorite Thinking Place.   
Well Swan Never Formally Told Her That This Was His Favorite Thinking Place, But Falcon Noticed That It's Where He Would Always Sit When There Was An Important Decision To Be Made.  
It Was Just Inside Of The Red And Black Waterfall Where She Sees An Absolutely Enormous Red And Black Color Changing Swan Shaped Sitting Booth With Satin Black Cushion Cover Sheet With Red Shaped Swan Pillows On Top Of The Huge Cushion,Seeing The Waterfall Flow Beautifully A Distance Away.  
She Was At The Inside Cave Behind The Colorchanging Waterfall.  
It Towered At Least 8 Feet Above Falcon's Head, Granted Falcon Is Taller Than Most Girls Her Age But Not Short Like Swan.  
But Never The Less It Was A Very Large Swan Bird Shaped Booth,   
The Largest In The Backyard Falcon Presumed.  
Under The Swan,  
Falcon Had Already Set Up A Red And Black Satin Bird Patterned Picnic Blanket And Set Out A Variety Of Treats, Savory For Herself, Sweet For Swan.   
Now, She Was To Add The Final Touch, She Reached Into Her Inner Coat Pocket And Removed What She Had Went Out To Get, A Bouquet Of Roses, Roses Of Every Color And Size, Real Roses, Not The Sugar Black Ones Swan Always Gets In The Swanage.   
She Marveled Over The Beautiful Flowers For A Moment Before Setting Them In A Vase In The Middle Of The Blanket.   
The Beautiful Ones Were Extra Expensive This Time Of Year Too Because They Had To Be Grown In A Greenhouse, But It Was Worth Every Penny,   
Falcon Laughed At Her Inability To Get Out Of The 'Poor' Mindset,   
She Knew Swan Was Loaded, Probably One Of The Richest Men In History, And Here She Was Worrying Over Some Flowers.  
Meanwhile Falcon Tried To Wake Swan Up.  
Swan Was Awoken From His Deep Sleep From A Frantic Shake On His Shoulder.  
Falcon Says,Wake Up  
Swan...  
It's A Beautiful Day!  
Swan Murmured To Falcon,Yep, A Beautiful Day To Stay In Bed And Sleep.  
Swan Pulled The Blanket Over His Head, Only To Have Falcon Pry It Back Down.  
Falcon Says,It's Not Healthy To Sleep All The Time.  
Swan It's Time To Get Up, It's Ten.  
We Weren't Meant To Sleep Our Lives Away.  
Swan's Eyes Flashed Open And He Bolted From His Bed, Almost Knocking Falcon Over,   
He Ran To His Clothes Rack And Threw A Red And Orange,Yellow Swan Patterned Satin Robe Over His Black Swan Patterned Red Satin Pajamas.  
Swan Says Groggily While Reaching For His Aviator Clear Lenses Glasses And Fumbling To Put Them On,  
You're Right.   
Falcon Says,Do You Not Know What Time It Is?  
Swan Says,You Said It Was Ten. Wait,  
Ten? Ten!? What Happened To My Swan Shaped Alarm!?   
We'll Be Late For Dove And Her Sisters,Skylar,Sam.  
It's Because We Need To Spend More Time Together.  
Falcon Waved Her Hand Dismissively, Leaning Back On A Pillow.  
Falcon Says,Don't Worry About It. It'll Be Fine.  
No Swan, We Won't Be Late For Them.  
We're Taking A Break Today.  
They Are Okay Without Us.  
Swan Looked At Her Like She'd Just Eaten A Bag Of Hamsters,  
Swan Says,That's Crazy Talk.  
Break? Are You Bonkers Falcon?   
You Don't Know How Little You Don't Know Them.  
Falcon Says,I'm Sure That's Probably True.  
No Swan,It's Fine,You Have Me Now.  
Swan Lowered His Recently Flailing Hands, His Expression Of Both Nervousness And Relief, For Though He Was Proud Of Falcon For Showing Such Foresight, He Also Now Had No Way To Avoid Falcon Had Planned For That Day.  
Swan Leaned Against His Dresser, Pounding His Fingers Against The Top Of It  
Swan Says,Forget Whatever I Planned,  
So, Uh, Falcon...  
What Do We Have Planned For Today?  
What You Planned, Really.  
Falcon Sensed His Nervousness And A Smug Smile Spread Across Her Face, She Loved It When She Intimidated Swan, Considering How Often Swan's Intelligence And Whimsical Ways Intimidated Her,  
It Was Nice When She Had The Upper Hand.   
Falcon Examined Her Fingernails.  
Falcon Says,My Fingernails Look A Little Gnarly.   
Well, I Set Up A Little Romantic Picnic In The Backyard…  
What Do You Think?  
Swan Blushed Deeply,  
Swan Says,Really?  
Oh Falcon!   
Where Will It Be?  
In Front Of Dove And Her Sisters Swimming In The Pool?  
What About Paul And Jeannette Too?  
What Are You Getting At?  
Falcon Giggled Lightly And Shook Her Head Yes,  
Falcon Says,We Won't Be In Front Of People.  
No Silly! I Gave Them Plenty Of Things To Do That Will Not Be Around Us.  
Is That Okay?  
Swan Sighed In Relief,   
Falcon Got Up From The Bed And Took His Hand, She Began Leading Him To The Door.  
Swan Says,Wait A Minute.  
Oh Falcon?  
I Don't Need To Look Like This.  
In My Bed Clothes?   
I Don't Think So.  
Should I At Least Get Decent?  
This Is Not What I Would Wear For A Date.  
Falcon Says,It's Okay.  
I Don't Mind Swan,  
Don't Worry How You Look.  
I Think You Look Cute!  
I Would Have Worn My Pajamas, Too.  
Swan Huffed And Pulled His Hand Away From Her.  
Swan Says,Okay.  
Well, I Mind!   
Listen, I Know You Don't Care.  
If This Is Our First Date I'd Prefer To Look Nice!  
Now Excuse Me.  
Falcon Laughed And Sat Back Down On The Bed,   
Swan Made His Way To His Walk In Closet And Began Pulling Out His Clothes For The Day, He Then Reached To Take Off His Pajamas, But Then Stopped.  
Swan Says,Uuuhhh,  
Excuse Me,  
When Someone Is Changing, The Polite Thing To Do Is To Wait Outside For Them.  
Do You Mind?  
Falcon Laughed Playfully.  
Falcon Says,I Didn't Want You To Change.  
Ah Swan,Do I Have To?  
I Wouldn't Do Anything Overly Crazy, Promise.  
Swan Sighed And Averted His Eyes, Thinking The Matter Over,   
Falcon Gave Him A Toothy Grin.  
Falcon Says,I Promise,  
I Won't Bother You Or Anything, Please Pretty Please With A Cherry On Top?  
I Promise You Won't Even Notice I'm Here.  
I'll Be Quite As A Church Mouse.  
Swan Rolled His Eyes, Putting His Hands On His Hips.  
Swan Says,You Have No Right To Snoop Into My Business.  
What The Hell Do You Think This Is,Falcon!  
A Peep Show?   
I Won't Tolerate This At All.  
Stop Being A Pervert And Get Out Of Here!  
Scram Already!  
Falcon Laughed And Got Off The Bed, Leaving The Room Of Her Slightly Agitated Companion And Shutting The Door Behind Her.  
Meanwhile,Falcon Looked At Her Wristwatch, She Had Been Waiting For Nearly 20 Minutes, And Swan Was Still Not Out Of His Room.   
Swan Knew Falcon Always Had Chin Length Hair With Curly Bangs Like A Guy To Show That She's Very Masculine And Tomboyish.  
Falcon Softly Hit The Back Of Her Head Against Swan's Door And Let Out A Loud Groan.  
Swan Says,For The Love Of Pete,  
Hold On Falcon, For Gods Sake I'm Almost Done, Don't Act Like Such An Aggressive Man!  
Why Are You So Impatient?  
She Heard Swan's Voice Was Muffled From Behind The Door.  
Falcon Turned Her Head Slightly And Called Out In Response.  
Falcon Says,You Take So Looooonng.  
What's The Point Of Being A Masculine Tomboy If My Feminine Brother Is Just As Slow At Getting Ready As A Woman Is.  
What Are You Doing Anyway? Curling Your Hair? Painting Nails? For The Love Of Pete, Swan!  
Swan Says,No.  
Falcon, That's Sexist.  
Leave Me Alone. Pestering Me Won't Make Me Hurry Up.  
Falcon Says,What Are You Doing, Anyway?  
Whatever, Just Hurry Up Will You? Geez!  
Stop Acting Like Such A Girl.  
A Few Minutes Later,   
Falcon Felt A Light Bump Against Her Back As Swan Attempted To Open The Door,   
Falcon Quickly Jumped Out Of The Way To Allow Swan To Pass.  
Swan Says,Oh, Miss Impatient Much.  
There, I'm Done, Lets Go.  
Don't Stare At Me.  
Falcon Could Only Stand There Dumbfounded As She Gazed Upon Swan,   
She'd Never Seen Swan So Dolled Up Before,  
He Had On The Satin Black And Pale Purple With Flower And Dragon Patterned Suit Jacket And Matching Patterned Flared Bellbottoms That Reached To The Floor Covering His Shoes  
A Satin Yellow And Red,Orange Dragons In The Black Background Patterned Dress Frilly Shirt With Rainbow Dragons With White Background Ascot Pattern Tucked In The Shirt.  
The Lapel Waistcoat Pattern Was Like A Fire Background With Red Dragons.  
The Black And White Gloves Were Leaf Patterns,  
Red Platform Shoes Were Hidden By The Long Flared Bellbottoms,  
Swan's Golden Hair Was Perfectly Straight And Long As Usual,  
His Bangs Hanging Over To The Side.  
Swan Looked The Youngest Falcon Had Ever Seen Him, To Her He Looked Like An Angel.  
Falcon Knew He Sold His Soul To The Devil But He Looked Younger Than He Usually Looked.  
Swan Smirked At The Staring Falcon And Leaned On His Red Cane With A Swan Shaped Tip, With His Other Gloved Hand,  
He Ran His Fingers Though His Hair To Straighten His Hair Strands.  
Swan Says,Stop Staring At Me,  
Take A Picture Falcon,It Will Last Longer!  
I Know I'm Pretty, But Gosh, Stop The Staring, It Creeps Me Out.  
Falcon Snapped Out Of It And Smiled At Swan Shyly, Wringing Her Hands, For The First Time In A While, She Felt Incredibly Browbeat By Swan's Majesty.   
She Thought How Could Somebody Go From A 7 To A 10 Just By Putting On Some Clothes And Making Their Hair Fancy? Leave It To Swan.  
Falcon Says,You Look Fantastic.  
Swan Says Happily,Why, Thank You!  
Swan Held Out His Arm, And Falcon Shyly Took Ahold Of It, And With That They Strolled To The Swanage Backyard,  
They Get Outside The Swanage Backyard,  
Swan Directed Everyone To Go To His Backyard.There Was Black Led Colorchanging Mountain Waterfall With Fire Designed Slide With Red Waterfall Flowing Into The Pool.The Water In The Pool Was Changing Colors Like Red And Orange,Yellow To Create A Fire Effect,There Was Black Flooring All Over.  
There Were Black Edges Around The Pool.There Were Also A Red And Black Bar/Pool House Patio Near By The Pool.With Red Umbrellas And Black Chairs With Red Cushions,Black And Red Tables.  
Swan And Falcon Walk Down From Huge Slabs Of Red And Black Rock Creating Huge Stairs Leading Them Down To The Pool.  
Swan And Falcon Reach To The End Of The Stairs,The Scent Of The Backyard Hitting Them With The Sweet, Musky Smell Of Dark Chocolate.   
Swan Smiled And Straightened His Back With Pride, Admiring His Work.  
Swan Says,I Love This Place,  
Ah, This Backyard Always Brings Back Wonderful Memories, I Feel At Any Moment I Should Burst Into Song Like Willy Wonka From Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory.  
Do You?  
Falcon Smiled Up At Him, Then Squeezed His Arm And Lead Him Forward.  
Falcon Says,Yes,  
Come, I've Set Up Lunch!  
Aren't You Excited?  
They Walked Across The Pathway, Being Careful To Damage As Little Grass As Possible,   
Swan Stopped When He Saw The Location Of The Blanket, And Smiled.  
Swan Says,Did You Pick This Just For Me?  
Why, It's My Favorite Sitting Spot!  
How Considerate You Are!  
Swan Rustled Falcon's Hair, Laughing.  
Swan Says,Who Is The Best Sister In The World?  
Falcon,Me, Oh,  
You Really Do Know How To Spoil Me, Don't You?  
I Love You. Are You On Stilts?  
Falcon Looked Up At Him, Laughing.  
Falcon Says,I Love You.  
Swan Says Something About Falcon,Not Near As Much As I Love You, My Dear.  
Falcon Blushed A Deep Red As He Says It.  
Falcon Says,Thank You.  
Swan Says,No, Thank You!  
Want To Waltz?  
I Can Dance, Believe It Or Not.  
Falcon Says,I Will Dance With You,  
Yes,You Cute Swan.  
You Are So Tweet.  
Bird Joke.  
I Love You, Tweety.  
Swan Gently Laughed And Felt Happy.  
He And Falcon Began To Waltz.  
Swan Plays Closer And Closer And Closer By Paul Williams Which Sam Was 8 When She Recorded With Him In The 80'S.  
The Song Plays In The Hidden Speakers In The Waterfall.  
The Lyrics Were Written By Paul Williams.  
The Verses Were   
Paul Sings,  
In Time  
I’ll Start To Feel At Ease  
Show My Face  
And Will Beginter

Get Closer  
And Closer  
And Closer

We’ll Go A Glance At A Time  
A Small Advance A Time  
We’ll Be Afraid A Bit  
And Shy A Bit  
Avoid Each Others Eye A Bit  
Less Often Each Day  
The Ice’ll Soften Each Day  
As We Get Closer And Closer And Closer

We’ll Go A Blush At A Time  
A Happy Flush At A Time  
Begin To Laugh A Bit  
And Stare A Bit  
And Walk Around On Air A Bit

As Gaily We Grow  
As Night And Daily We Grow  
A Little Closer And Closer And Closer

And Then One Day  
There’ll Come A Day  
A Christmas Eve  
Midsummer Day  
A Moment When  
Right There And Then  
We’re Gonna Touch

Then We’ll Jump Miles At A Time  
A Million Smiles At A Time  
Begin To Love A Lot  
And Live A Lot  
And Give And Give And Give A Lot

Away We Will Go  
And Every Day We Will Grow  
A Little Closer And Closer And Closer And Closer And Closer And Closer And Closer And Closer All The Time

And Then One Day  
There’ll Come A Day  
A Christmas Eve  
Midsummer Day  
A Moment When  
Right There And Then  
We’re Gonna Touch  
They Felt Phenomenal Listening To The Big Instrumental Break.

Paul And Sam Begin To Sing Together In The Song,  
We’ll Go A Glance At A Time  
A Small Advance A Time  
We’ll Be Afraid A Bit  
And Shy A Bit  
Avoid Each Others Eye A Bit  
Less Often Each Day  
The Ice’ll Soften Each Day

Sam Sings,  
As We Get Closer And Closer And Closer

They Both Sing Together,  
We’ll Go A Blush At A Time  
A Happy Flush At A Time  
Begin To Laugh A Bit  
And Stare A Bit  
And Walk Around On Air A Bit

As Gaily We Grow  
As Night And Daily We Grow  
A Little Closer And Closer And Closer

Paul Sings,  
And Then One Day

Sam Sings,  
There’ll Come A Day

Paul Sings,  
A Christmas Eve

Sam Sings,  
Midsummer Day

They Felt All The Merrier Listening To The Second Instrumental Break.  
  
Paul Sings,  
Begin To Love A Lot  
And Live A Lot  
And Give And Give And Give A Lot

They Both Sing Together,  
Away We Will Go  
And Every Day We Will Grow  
A Little Closer And Closer And Closer And Closer And Closer And Closer And Closer And Closer All The Time!!  
Swan Chose The Song Because They Were Getting Closer After A Long Time Of Not Talking To Each Other.  
Falcon Says About The Song,I Love It.  
Swan Says,As Much As You Love Me?  
Falcon Says,More, Of Course.  
Swan Says,I Love You More.  
Falcon Says,No, I Love You More Than You'll Ever Love Me More Because There Is No Way You Can Possibly Love Me More!  
Swan Says,Haha, Love It!  
Swan Says,What Do You Think Of The Music?  
Falcon Says,I Love It.  
Swan Says,What Do You Love About It?  
Falcon Says,I Like Upbeat, Inspiring Music.  
Swan Says,Me Too. I Am Glad You Love The Music.  
Falcon Says,Let Me Pick One.  
Falcon Chose A Song She Loved,  
She Plays Pure Imagination From Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory With Gene Wilder As Willy Wonka Singing.  
Gene Wilder Spoke,  
Hold Your Breath  
Make A Wish  
Count To Three.

Gene Wilder Sings,  
Come With Me  
And You'll Be  
In A World Of  
Pure Imagination  
Take A Look  
And You'll See  
Into Your Imagination

We'll Begin  
With A Spin  
Traveling In  
The World Of My Creation  
What We'll See  
Will Defy  
Explanation  
Swan And Falcon Felt Dreamy Listening To The Instrumental Break.

If You Want To View Paradise  
Simply Look Around And View It  
Anything You Want To, Do It  
Want To Change The World?  
There's Nothing  
To It  
They Felt A Sense Of Wonder And Awe As They Listened To The Second Instrumental Break.

There Is No  
Life I Know  
To Compare With  
Pure Imagination  
Living There  
You'll Be Free  
If You Truly Wish To Be.  
They Felt Truly Free And Happy As They Listened To The Third Instrumental Break.

If You Want To View Paradise  
Simply Look Around And View It  
Anything You Want To, Do It  
Want To Change The World?  
There's Nothing  
To It

There Is No  
Life I Know  
To Compare With  
Pure Imagination  
Living There  
You'll Be Free  
If You Truly  
Wish To Be  
Falcon Chose The Song Because She Loved The Message That You Don't Have To Travel The World To Explore, Just Use Your Imagination, Which Is Wonderful.  
As The Song Ends,  
Swan Kissed Falcon's Hand And Falcon Giggled.  
Swan Says About The Song,I Love It.  
Falcon Smiles And Says,Is There A Song By Gene Wilder Or Paul Williams You Don't Love? They're Great, Aren't They? Yes They Are!  
Swan Says,My Favorite Kind Of Music Is Theirs.  
If There Was A Sequel To Willy Wonka 1971,  
What If 1971 Charlie Turned Out To Be Swan From Phantom Of The Paradise?  
Wouldn't That Be Interesting?  
Why Do I Say That Because I Could See Myself In That Little Boy, Acting The Same As Me When I Was His Age.  
Falcon Says,I Can See That.  
Swan Says,Here's An Interesting Question.  
What Would I Do Differently As Wonka If I Was 1971 Wonka Instead Of Gene Wilder.  
I Would Be A Lot More Sarcastic.  
Falcon Says,I Can See That.  
The Sarcasm Levels Would Rival Those Of Gene's!   
I Think You'd Be Just As Soft-Spoken And Gentle, But Maybe You'd Be A Little More Inclined To Dark Jokes About The Brats' Fates, Just Maybe.  
I Seen You Throw Dark Jokes, Mr. Innocent.  
How Would You Do 1971 Wonka If You Acted As Him In Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory?  
You Would Suit The Role Perfectly.  
I Mean You Have The Willy Wonka Accurate Outfits,  
So Why Not?  
Swan Explained How He Would Do Willy Wonka Differently,Maybe I Could Make The Rides And Rooms Scarier.  
Falcon Says,I Can See You Doing That.  
Swan Says,Another Question Comes To Mind.  
What Would I Would Do Differently As Wonka On The Creepy Boat Ride Scene?  
So, It Didn't Get Dark When It Was Said To Be Dark.  
Falcon Says,I Didn't Notice.  
Oh, Yes! I Feel You'd Sing During The Boat Scene, Make It Extra Creepy!  
Like How Wonka Says There's No Earthly Way Of Knowing, Where We Are Going, And The Lights Are Blowing.  
How Would You Do It Differently Like I Pictured It To Be Like.  
Would You Make The Song Different?  
Swan Explained How Would He Do The Boat Scene Differently,What If I Sung Pure Imagination?  
Falcon Says,Why?  
Swan Says,Strange, Isn't It? It Would Be Ironic Because Why Would I Be Singing A Peaceful Song In Chaos?  
Falcon Says,Oh, That Makes Sense.  
Swan Says,Where On Earth Are We Going? Pure Imagination!  
They Begin To Sit Down Together,  
They Sat Down Farther Apart Than Falcon Wanted, But She Gave No Comment,   
Swan Was Like A Deer, She Had To Lure Him In Gently And Cautiously, Or Risk Scaring Him Off.  
It Had Not Been Even 10 Seconds Before Swan Began Pawing Though The Picnic Basket, Swan Pulled Out Seasoned Pretzels Falcon Made For Him And Held It Under His Nose To Smell It.  
Swan Says,Um, What Is That Lovely Familiar Smell?  
Ghost Chili My Favorite!  
Man, Ghost Chili Is Amazing!  
Swan Holding The Pretzels With One Hand,  
He Continued Going Though The Basket Until He Found An Apple, Then He Proceeded To Lean Against The Base Of The Swan Booth And Begin Eating.  
Falcon On The Other Hand, Did Not Have Much Of An Appetite, Her Stomach Was In Knots From The Intense Amount Of Desire She Had At That Moment And The Anticipation Of The Day Ahead, She'd Not Been This Entranced By Swan Since He Was A Child.   
Swan Felt Slightly Uncomfortable By Falcon's Stare, And In An Attempt To Break The Tension, Offered Her A French Fry.  
Falcon Laughed Nervously And Took The Fry From Swan's Hand, Enjoying The Brief Sensation Of The Satin Gloves.  
Swan Was Surprised By How Calm He Felt Considering He'd Not Been On A Date Since He Was In High School And With Sam Before She Died.  
Swan Thought Hell,Falcon Would Be Fresh Out Of High School If He Was Not Working In The Factory With Willy Forever Since Swan And Willy Were Children, Technically Him And Falcon Had Their First Date In Years.  
Swan Says,Can I Tell You Something   
Falcon?  
This Is Really Important.  
Falcon Looked Up From Her Fry.  
Falcon Says,I'm Listening,  
Yes?  
What Are You Going To Say?  
Swan Rolled His Eyes And Smiled At The Girl.  
Swan Says,Well, Paint Me Pink, Because You Tickle Me Pink!  
Falcon,Hahahahahah.  
Falcon Blushed And Lowered Her Eyes.  
Falcon Says,Oh, No Need To Color Me Pink.  
Sorry Swan, I Was Too Busy Laughing.  
Anyway, What's Your Question?  
Is It Serious?  
Swan Leaned Back, Putting His Hands Behind His Neck,   
He Stared Off Across The Colored Change Lit Pool As He Gathered His Thoughts.  
Swan Says,I'll Let You Be The Judge Of That.  
Falcon,Do You Think All Of This Is Okay?  
Do You? Do You Really?  
Falcon Put Her Food Down And Leaned On Her Hand.  
Falcon Says,Depends.  
What Do You Mean Swan?  
I Don't Understand What You're Getting At Here.  
Swan Says,Well, I've Just Been Thinking, I Haven't Dated Since Before Sam Died.  
I'm Probably Too Old.  
Falcon Shook Her Head And Patted Swan's Hand.  
Falcon Says,You Don't Look The Least Bit Old.  
Hush Swan,  
Age Is Just A Number.  
I Don't Care, And Neither Should You…   
I Can't Say This Enough.  
I Love You Swan,  
I Always Have Since I First Laid Eyes On You.  
I've Loved You Since The Day You Were Born And I Always Will,   
Nobody Will Ever Change That.   
You Hear Me?  
I'm An Adult And I Can Choose Who I Want To Be With, And I Know For A Fact That I Want To Be With You, And Probably Always Will.  
Understand?  
Swan Smiled Childishly, And Squeezed Falcon's Hand.  
Swan Says,Yep.  
You Always Know Just What To Say, Don't You?  
I Love You, Too.  
They Sat For A Few Moments, Hand In Hand, Gazing Out At The Pool.   
Swan Awkwardly Side Glanced At Falcon, Her Hair Was Still Damp From The Morning Shower, And Her Green Eyes Reflected The Artificial Lighting From Above, Giving Them A Wonderful Glow.   
Swan Cautiously, Like A Nervous Stray Dog, Scooted Closer To Falcon, And Gently Let His Headrest On The Young Girl's Shoulder.  
Falcon Closed Her Eyes As She Felt A Now Familiar Warmth Flow Through Her,  
She Wrapped Her Arm Around Swan's Waist To Pull Him Closer.  
Swan Rested His Head On The Younger Girl's Breast, He Felt Her Heartbeat Against His Cheek, A Rhythmic Reminder Of The Fact That Falcon Was A Living Being, And This Moment Was Real.   
Falcon Tensed Under The Weight, And Marveled At The Position She Was In When She Held Swan When He Was Born.  
Now Here He Was, The Worlds Greatest Children Producer Of Icarly And Zoey 101,   
Swan A Man That Most Of The World Has Not Even Had The Pleasure Of Seeing Even On A Television Screen, In Her Arms.   
The Sky’s Colors Seemed To Fade From A Cheerful Blue, To Soothing Hues Of Purples, Pinks, And Oranges As Dusk Fell.  
Falcon Moved Her Hand Up And Down Swan's Back, Tracing His Spine Tenderly,   
Swan Smiled Against Her Chest And Adjusted His Weight, Nuzzling Against Falcon.  
Swan Says,I Guess It Never Dawned On Me Before.  
You Have The Softest Chest Falcon,Softer Than Any Pillow In The World, Like A Cloud From Heaven.  
I Could Sleep Here…  
You Could Be My Bed!  
Falcon Says,I Would Be A Perfect Bed, Wouldn't I?  
Falcon Continued To Rub Swan's Back, Smiling Down At Him,  
She Admired His Body, Swan Shivered Under Her Gaze.  
Falcon Says,I Love You  
And You Swan Are The Most Beautiful Creature I Have Ever Seen In My Entire Life.   
I Love You.  
Bird Pun On Your Name!  
Where Is A Place Where It Is Really Cold? Winswanson. (Wisconsin.)  
Swan Birds Are So Beautiful And Gorgeous Like You.  
If You Went To Winswanson, I Would Be There To Keep You Warm As Your Perfect Pillow!  
Swan Blushed, And Buried His Head Deeper Into Falcon's Chest To Hide His Face.  
Swan Says,You're So Beautiful.  
You're Too Kind, I'm Just An Awful Person...  
Why Do You Even Love Me?  
Falcon Continued To Stare Down At Swan, She Allowed Her Hand To Travel From His Back To Under Her Chin, And She Lifted Him To Eye Level.   
They Stared At Each Other For A Long Time.   
Falcon Leaned Close To His Ear,  
Falcon Gently Whispering To Swan,  
I Love You Just As You Are.  
Falcon And Swan Looked Into Each Others Eyes Lovingly,   
Then Suddenly A Mischievous Grin Crossed Swan's Face, Falcon's Smile Faded.  
Falcon Says,Your Mood Changed Suddenly.  
What?  
Should I Be Concerned?  
A Sharp Sensation Suddenly Hit Falcon's Gut,Swan Was Tickling Her.   
Falcon Squealed And Giggled, Kicking At Swan.  
Falcon Says,Oh My Gosh!  
S-Swan! Stop It!  
Stop Counting My Ribs!  
Swan Proceeded To Pin Down Falcon,Digging His Fingers Deeper Into Her Ribs.  
Swan Says,You Have Twelve Ribs.  
Certainly Not, I Will Not Stop It.  
Maybe I Will Stop If  
Things Were Getting Too Mushy.  
I Need To Do This.  
I Need To Tickle The Corniness Out Of You!  
Let Me Do It! I Will!  
Falcon Laughed Harder And Attempted To Drag Herself Away From Swan, Gripping Onto The Base Of The Swan Booth,  
She Started Kicking At Him Wildly, Trying To Get Him Off.  
Finally, A Strong Kick Landed Right In Swan's Chest, Tumbling Him Backwards Down A Slope And Plopping Him Right Into The Pool.   
Falcon Slapped Her Hand To Her Mouth And Her Eyes Widened.   
Swan Slowly Pulled Himself Out Of The Pool, Completely Soaked In The Colored Pool Dye,   
Falcon's Face Comically Stern And Her Eyes Twinkling With Joy, Falcon Smiled Nervously.  
Falcon Says,Woah, Don't Know My Own Strength.  
Heh Heh, Guess That Was A Bit Too Hard Of A Kick…  
Are You All Right?  
Swan Threw His Soaked, Drooping Hair Everywhere And Began To Take Off His Jacket.  
Swan Says,That Took My Breath Away.  
You Bet That Was Too Hard Of A Kick You Little She-Devil, Man,  
I'm Going To Get You For That!  
Payback Time!  
And With That Swan Started Bounding Towards Her Full Speed,   
Falcon Let Out An "Eep" And Began To Run All Around The Backyard,Swan Close On Her Tail.  
Swan Was Not Going To Let Her Get Away.   
Falcon Felt Something Gooey Hit The Back Of Her Head, Causing Her To Stumble,   
She Quickly Regained Her Footing And Started Running Again, She Felt Something Running Down Her Neck And Knew It Was A Wad Of Rubbery Fire Colored Stuff,  
Probably Scooped Right Off Of Swan's Body And Flung At Her.  
Suddenly She Felt Something Wrap Around Her Legs, And She Was Down, The Sugary Grass Crunching Under Her Chin As She Hit The Ground, She Immediately Flipped Onto Her Back To Assess The Damage, She Had Black Licorice Vine Wrapped Around Her Legs Like A Lasso.  
Falcon Tried To Undo It, But Swan Was Too Fast For Her, And Within A Blink Of An Eye   
Swan Was On Top Of Her, Pinning Her Arms Down With His Knees And Tickling Him,   
Falcon Wiggled Underneath Him, Gasping And Laughing, Trying To Get Away From Swan's Pin.  
Falcon Says,Ow! Ow! Ow!  
Swan! No! Uncle! Uncle!  
Stop! Help! Someone Help Me! Save Me From This Crazy Man!  
Swan Stopped Tickling Her, And Leaned In Close To Her Face Like A Cat Stalking Its Prey,  
A Large Smile Plastered Across His Face.  
Swan Says,You Made A Mess.  
This Was My Best Suit Falcon And My Hair Was Perfect,   
How Dare You. Because Of You  
Now My Edible Pool Is Tainted And I'm Covered In Gooey Candy,  
And I Will Not Tolerate It  
What Do You Have To Say For Yourself, Hm?   
Answer Me!  
Any Last Words You Little Rat?  
Falcon Teased,In Not The Rat, You're The Rat, Shorty.  
Swan Laughed, And As The Moment Died Down, He Suddenly Became Aware Of What He Was Doing.   
He Was On Top Of Falcon, He Could Feel The Warmth Radiating From The Body Below Him, He Could Feel Her Heartbeat, Her Gentle Breathing, He Had A Living Being Beneath Him.   
He Blushed And Began To Pull Himself Off, Only To Be Stopped By Falcon's Hands Gripped Around His Own.  
Swan Says,Let Me Go.  
Falcon Please…  
You Know I Was Just Playing Around.  
Falcon Says,No I Don't.  
No Swan,Don't You Understand?  
Listen To Me.  
I Need You To Understand…  
It May Sound Stupid Or Cheesy Or Clingy, But..  
Swan Says,Just Say It.  
Falcon Broke Up In Sobs,Oh, Swan,  
I Never Had A Guy Or Boyfriend Treated Me This Way Before,  
And This Is Going To Sound Really Weird.  
I Wish You Were My Boyfriend.  
Because You Have The Sweetest Heart I've Ever Seen.  
I Never Feel This Loved Before Because You Love Me For Exactly Who I Am.  
When I'm With You,  
It Was To Feel Like I Was Reliving My Childhood In A Way I Wanted To,To Feel Happy And Loved,Accepted.  
All I Ever Wanted In Life Was To Be Part Of Something Filled With Love, Warmth, And Belonging,Accepted.  
Didn't You Wish For The Same?  
When I Did Finally Attach Myself To Something That Seemed Absolutely Genuine,That Was Only You.  
But It Shows You How I Had Nothing Else In My Life To Emotionally Attach To And Everything I Thought Was Perfect I Want It To Be.  
I Missed You So Bad It Felt My Heart Would Burst.  
But It Did Cheer Me Up A Little, When I Close My Eyes And Pretended That The Part Of Me That Loved You Was The Only Part Of Me.  
I Hope You Accept Me.  
Her Sad Words Emerged And Swan Could Feel A Lump Unconsciously Catching In His Throat.  
Swan Knew Her Guard Is Lowered, And He Is Starting To Recognize How Truly Of How Alone She Really Was.  
Swan Continued To Try To Wiggle Away From Falcon's Death Grip And Stopped When He Felt Guilt Washing Over Him While Hearing Falcon's Desperate Heart Touching Words That Hit His Heart Hard.  
Sadness Descended On Him.   
Swan Let The Tears Flow Into His Voice,Straining It And Says,Oh, Falcon, Honey, I Love You. I Have Felt The Same. I Know Exactly How You Feel.  
He Said Softly,His Words Now Filling The Silence Of The Room.  
Falcon Says,Oh My Gosh, Yay, I Love You, Too!  
Swan Says,And You Know What?  
Please Let Not Go Of Me And Hold Me All You Whenever You Want   
I Promise I Won't Reject You Or Abandon You.  
Swan Woke Up Beside Falcon Alone. She Was Staring At Him.  
"Why're You Staring At Me?" He Asked.  
"I've Been So Used To Waking Up Alone I Forgot What It Was Like To Wake Up With Someone Beside Me," She Replied.  
"You're Not Alone," Swan Said. "Not Now."  
"I Know," Falcon Said. "I Made It Routine To Listen To The Song Waking Up Alone As My Alarm In The Morning. I Didn't Have To Do That Today, Unless You Want To Sing To Me."  
"I Would Be Glad To," Swan Replied, Grinning Ear To Ear.  
Falcon Grinned Ear To Ear.  
He Begun To Sing,  
"I Took My Chances On A One Way Ticket Home. Growing Tired Of Strangers And The Kind Of Life I've Known. Thought The Time Of Settling Down Has Come At Last. Guess I've Hoped To Find A Future In My Past."  
Falcon's Tears Rolled Down Her Face Like Raindrops. She Had Gotten So, So Tired Of Not Having A Partner In Life It Made Her Just About Sick. She Was Lonely And Scared.  
"Walk With Me Darling Where The Wheat Fields Used To Be. I Will Tell You Stories Of My Times Across The Sea. You're The Legendary Girl I've Left Behind. Can't Begin To Count The Times You Crossed My Mind."  
She Imagined All The Time What It Would Be Like To Have A Boyfriend. She Would Tell Him Everything About Her Life.  
"And Oh Your Children The Youngest Looks Like You. She's The Picture Of Her Mother. But There'll Never Be Another Quite Like You. You're An Angel And A Time I Don't Know Anymore. And So Goodnight.   
I'll Take My Memories To Bed. And Know That I'll Be Waking Up Alone."  
She Had Willy. She Raised Quinn Like She Was Her Own Daughter, But Quinn Grew Up And Reality Hit Falcon She Never Had Children Of Her Own.  
"I Should Have Noticed The Years Were Slipping By. Still You're Just As Lovely As The Day We Said Goodbye. Like An Old Familiar Poem That Still Don't Rhyme. I Could Get Back To The Place But Not The Time."  
She Was Sobbing So Heavily It Broke Swan's Heart To See Her Cry. He Embraced Her, Letting Her Lay Her Head On His Shoulder.  
"You're Not Alone," He Said. "You Have Me. I Love You."  
"I Miss Willy," She Sniffed.  
"You'll See Him Again One Day, I Promise," Swan Said. "You Will Be Able To Relive The Days You Miss So Much. Maybe Not The Same Place Or Time, But The Same Feeling."  
Falcon Smiled And Sniffed.  
"Thank You," She Said In A Squeaky Soft Voice.  
After Several Moments Of Silence Passed.  
Falcon Looked At Him, Her Eyes Now Staring Into Swan's Pair Of Sympathetic Blue Eyes.   
Falcon Says,I Can't Believe How Kind You've Been To Me.  
Swan Says,I Would Do Anything For You, My Dear.  
Falcon Nodded, All The While Feeling The Tears Stinging Her Eyes.   
She Bit Down On Her Lip To Keep From Crying.  
It Would Have Been Easy For Her To Completely Fall Apart Right There In Front Of Him.  
Falcon Says,I Guess You Don't Think I'm Too Clingy.  
Falcon Did Not Let Go, In Fact, She Held On Tighter And Pulled Swan Closer To Her Face.  
Falcon Says,But I Don't Feel Wholly Wrong.  
Swan, Listen To Me, We're Touching Each Other, We're Being Friendly With One Another, We're Spending Time Together And Cuddling And Having Fun, And Guess What?   
I Have No Fear.  
Everything Is Okay, Nothing Is Wrong, Everything Is Dandy Swan,   
You Know Why?  
There Is No Need To Be Afraid Anymore, Because I've Got You, And I Will Never Let Anything Bad Happen To You.   
You Need Not Fear Me, Because I Love You…  
I Hope You Feel The Same For Me.  
Swan Strongly Listened To The Desperate Heartbreak That Emerged In Her Words.   
He Stopped Struggling, But Kept His Eyes On The Floor In Sadness, His Face Was Burning Up As He Clearly Understood What Falcon Was Telling Him.  
Now, His Heart Seemed To Overflow With Indescribable Emptiness.   
Swan's Heart Was Thundering And There Were Bright Red Patches On His Cheeks That Nearly Matched His Trademark Aviator Red Glasses He Used To Wear.  
Falcon Let Go Of One Of His Arms And Put A Hand To Swan's Stained Cheek.  
Falcon Says,Oh, Sweetie, Don't Be Afraid To Say I Love You, Too!  
Her Desperate Plea Tugging At Swan's Heartstrings.   
She Raised Her Hand So That It Covered His.   
After Several Seconds, She Moved Her Hand Away From His And Looked Down At Her Lap. Her Heart Was Beating Loudly In Her Chest, And She Was Almost Certain That He Could Hear It.   
Guilt Washed Over Her, But She Kept Her Head Lowered So He Would Not See That Her Face Suddenly Felt Flushed.   
Swan Looked Up,Sadly Smiled And Says,Hush, You'll Be Just Fine With Me.  
Falcon Says,I Know.  
She Looked At Him, The Grief And Sadness Suddenly Filling Her.   
Swan Says,I Love You. I Don't Just Say That, I Really, Really Do.  
Swan Let One Of His Hands Began To Brush Her Hair Out From In Front Of Her Face.   
Falcon Shook Her Head, But Suddenly Felt His Arms Wrapping Around Her.   
She Could Feel Her Head Coming To Rest On His Shoulder.   
Instead Of Contemplating What Was Happening Or Why It Was Even Happening,   
She Allowed Herself To Return The Embrace, Her Weight Now Resting Against Him.  
Falcon Says,You're Warm.  
Her Eyes Closing And The Tears Streaming From Beneath Them.   
Swan Without Thinking About What He Was Doing, He Moved His Hand So That He Could Touch Her Face.   
The Tears Left Her Skin Moist, And He Felt Himself Smearing Them Away.   
He Wanted To Kiss Her And Tell Her Everything Was Ok.  
Swan Says With Worry,Are You All Right?  
Falcon Ran Her Thumb Across Swan's Face Comfortingly.  
Falcon Says,Everything Is All Right As Long As We Have Each Other.  
We Don't Need To Do Anything You're Not Ready For,   
Your Comfort The Utmost Important.  
I Just Want To Be Close To You, I Want You To Understand It's Okay.  
What Do You Think?  
Swan Avoided Falcon's Eyes, But Nodded, Side Glancing At Her For A Moment  
Swan Says,Falcon?  
Falcon Smiled, And Then Slowly, As If Approaching A Stray Dog, Lowered Her Face Close To Swan's And Gave Him A Passionate French Kiss On The Lips,A Shiver Of Ecstasy Ran Though Swan's Body Like A Static Shock.  
Swan Gave A Smug Grin As After Falcon Kissed Him.  
Swan Says About The Kiss And Smiled,That Was..Interesting.  
Oh Ok I Will Absolutely Be Your Boyfriend If You Want Me To,  
Hope You Be Happy.  
Falcon Smiled Up At Swan, Exposing Those Adorable Teeth.  
Falcon Says Happily With Excitement,I'm So Happy!  
Swan Smiled Upon Hearing These Words, But He Also Felt The Tears Brimming From Beneath His Eyes.   
Swan Says,So You've Enjoyed Our Date?  
Falcon Says,Yes!  
Well Swan, We're A Little Dirty.  
We Should Probably Get Cleaned Up…  
We Should Go Now.  
Swan Gave Her A Weak Smile.  
Swan Says,Anything For You, My Dear.  
Falcon Closed Her Eyes And Nodded, The Tears Streaming Down Over Her Face And Meshing Against His Fingers.   
She Could Feel Herself Smiling Despite The Guilt That Seemed To Be Eating Away At The Core Of Her Being.


	11. Swan and falcon go to the cyclia rainbow room

As Swan Finished Wiping The Tears From Her Face, He Put A Gentle Arm Around Her Shoulder, Helped Her To Stand Up, And Started To Lead Her Away,  
Swan Says,Come, Lets Go.  
Now Tell Me Where It Is I Should Escort You To.  
I Am Willing To Take You Wherever You Want To Go.  
Swan Put His Arm Around Her And Pulled Her Into A Half Embrace.   
As She Felt His Hold On Her, She Pressed Herself Into The Embrace.   
Her Head Eventually Came To Rest Against His Chest, Her Hands Feeling The Softness Of His Shirt.   
As She Inhaled, She Could Immediately Detect The Soft Scent Of Peppermint As It Filled Her.   
She Closed Her Eyes, All The While Allowing Her Body To Lean Up Against His.   
For Several Minutes, They Stood In This Manner, Swan Practically Keeping Her On Her Feet.  
Falcon Cast A Glance Back Towards The Waterfall But Feeling Dizzy, She Stopped, Her Head Coming To Rest In Her Hands.   
Falcon Says,Man, What Was That.  
I Don’t Know, All I Knew Was I Glanced Back:  
Everything Is Suddenly Starting To Spin Out Of Control...  
What Is Going On?  
Without Contemplating What He Was Doing, He Carefully Picked Her Up In His Arms And Started To Carry Her Towards The Waterfall,  
As He Walked, He Looked Down At Her.   
Swan Says,I Asked Where You Wanted To Go.  
You Didn’t Tell Me Where,So I Was Taking You To The Waterfall.  
He Says With A Trace Of Playfulness Etched In His Voice.   
Falcon Says,I Don't Care.  
Take Me Wherever You Wish, Swan, I Am At Your Mercy.  
She Allowed Her Body To Completely Relax In His Arms.   
Without Any Warning, She Allowed Her Arms To Wind Their Way Around Him And Hold Tightly To Him.   
This Action, If Anything, Showed Swan That Falcon Completely Trusted Him.   
He Slowly Walked Towards The Waterfall With Her Still Wrapped Securely In His Arms.   
Swan Says,Man, You're So Cute When Being Carried.  
Taking A Deep Breath, He Smiled Down At Her, But Watched As Her Head Turned And Buried Itself Against His Chest.   
Falcon Says,I Got An Idea.  
I Wish We Would Watch Phantom Of The Paradise In The Swanage Theatre.  
What Do You Think?  
Swan Says,I Didn't Think About That.  
That Sounds Like A Good Idea,Falcon.  
Why Don't We Do That Sometime?  
Instead Of Releasing Her, He Tightened His Hold, But Stopped And Looked Down At Her, His Aqua Blue Eyes Filled With Gentility.  
Falcon Says,Sing Me A Song With Your Deep, Humble Voice Of Yours.  
Swan Hummed Pure Imagination To Himself While Carrying Falcon.  
Swan Runs Into The Waterfall,Goes Into The Walkway Under Of The Waterfall.  
He Stopped At The Wall Of The Waterfall Interior To See A Colorchanging Tie Dye Rainbow Spectrum Large Automatic Doors Faced Them That Was Fully Illuminated By Neon Splatters That Changed Color,All Of The Splatters Changed Into Rainbow Spectrum Colors And Then Into Squiggles.   
The Squiggles Soon Morphed Into Psychedelic Swirls.  
It Has A Sign Below The Top Of The Door Saying The Cyclia Rainbow Light Room In A Neon Rainbow Psychedelic Front On A Rainbow Lava Lamp Moving Animated Background Of The Sign.  
The Internal Led Lights In The Water Slowly Transition Colors To Create A Soft And Ambient Glow Effect And Simulate Movement Through The Rainbow Lava Lamp Background.   
The Colorful Door And Sign Reminded Falcon Of Psychedelic Light Shows When She And Swan Went To When They Were Younger In The 60'S.  
Falcon Says About The Door And The And Sign,I Like It.  
Why I Like It Because It's So Beautiful And Unique And Colorful. I Like How The Colors Swift And Change Like Nothing I Have Ever Seen Before.  
Swan Says,I'm Glad You Like It.  
50 Percent Colors Of The Rainbow, 40 Percent Neon With A Dash Of Pure Imagination.  
Color Is Nothing, Imagination Is Everything.  
Falcon Asked About The Room,You Came Up With The Design All By Yourself?  
Swan Says,I Was Inspired By Willy Wonka, But Never Copying His Works.  
Swan Went In The Rainbow Light Room While Still Holding Falcon In His Arms.  
They Were At A Dark Large Cave Dwelling Under The Waterfall Dimmed Lit Only Sporadically By The Multi-Color Colorchanging Led Rainbow Spectrum Lights,Showing The Decor.  
The Glass Walls Had Color Changing Lava On A Color Changing Rainbow Water Background Much Like A Mood Rings Changing Color.  
It Would Glow With Colored, Pulsating Lights Behind The Color Changing Lava.  
The Color Spectrum Lighting And Water Behind The Lava Gives That Colorful Glow,  
The Color Changing Lava Moving Up And Down Everywhere On The Walls.  
There Were Rainbow Color Spectrum Led Abstract Animated Floors That Changes Abstract Patterns Much Like A Psychedic Oil Light Show.  
The Bright Neon Abtract Translucent Or Technimation-Process Floor,Using Rotating Polarized Discs Below A Thick Pexiglass Layer To Create An Animated Color Changing Effect So They Can See The Patterns In Full Detail Keyed To Music Tempo And Mood.  
It Had Recording The Lighting Data Program Adjacent To The Musical Sound Track On A Magnetic Tape System.  
The Tables And Chairs And Couches Were Tie Dyed Colors Of Shifting Various Shades Of Every Color Imaginable. The Colors Changed Constantly At A Blinking Of The Eye Speed. There Were Pictures On The Walls Of Flowers, Sunsets, Underwater Ocean Scenes, And Geometric Shapes That Would Disappear And Reappear Different Colors Every Time On The Walls.  
As The Bright Colors And Decor Greeted Her, Falcon's Eyes Widened As She Took In The Vastness Of Color In Absolute Delight.   
It Was Splashed With Extreme Color And Light.  
Swan Says,Beautiful, Huh?  
Falcon Says,Not More Beautiful Than You.Swan Says About The Cyclia Rainbow Light Room,It's Pretty Neat. What Do You Think?Falcon Says,I Love It.  
It’s Very Magical And Colorful Like A Pure Imagination.It's Pretty Cool.  
It Looks A Bit Of A 1970'S Neon/Disco Look To It.  
Why Do I Think That Is Because Of The Colors.  
The Cyclia Rainbow Light Room Is An Experience Both Powerful And Exquisite, Poetically Simple And Brilliantly Abstract.   
It Is Cyclonic Tornadoes Of Color, Exploding Images And Torrents Of Flashing Impressions.  
Why Do I Think That Because I Felt In Awe When I First Laid Sight On This Room.  
It Is Pure Theater In A Revolutionary New Form: A Perfectly Controlled, Unified Environment Of Movement, Images And Sound.  
Why Do I Think That Because I Can Hear And See It Vividly.  
Swan Says,Sounds Great.  
Falcon Says,It Is Great!   
Swan Says,I Know, Right?  
Falcon Says,Speaking Of Pure Imagination, Will You Sing For It Me, Please, If You Don't Mind?  
Swan Sings,  
Come With Me And You'll Be In A World Of Pure Imagination.  
Falcon Says,You Sound Amazing, Almost Like Willy Wonka.  
Swan Says,I Made This Room Designed Somewhat Like Willy Would.  
Why I Made This Room For Us Because Our Relationships Is Bright And Colorful And Vivid.  
Falcon Says,Wow, That's Amazing.  
Swan Smiled And Says,Thank You.  
To Make The Experience Even More Surreal,Swan Wandered About The Room Singing About The Pure Imagination Which Had Gone Into The Making Of The Room.   
Swan Sings,  
If You Want To View Paradise, Simply Look Around And View It...   
Want To Change The World, There's Nothing, To It.  
Falcon Smiled At Swan's Singing.  
Swan Says,So You Really Love It?  
Falcon Says,Yes. Your Singing Is The Icing On The Cake.  
Swan Says,I'm Glad You Love It.  
Falcon Says,Not As Much As I Love You, Of Course.  
Swan Says,I Love You More.  
Falcon Says,How Can My Love Possibly Be Measured?  
Swan Says,How Can Mine Be Measured? It Can't!  
Falcon Says,Exactly.  
Swan Sees A Table After He Walked In The Room For A Hour, Tired Of Holding Falcon.  
It Was Completely Dark,  
The Animated Floor Patterns Would Change Into All Colors Of The Color Spectrum.   
The Patterns Changed Randomly Into Many Patterns Of Swirls, Shapes, Stripes, Chevron, And Houndstooth, Swirling Paint,Kaleidoscope.  
The Patterns Would Slowly Move Across The Surface As They Changed Color.  
There Was Rainbow Multicolored Colorchanging Fiber Optic Lighting On The Ceiling Giving That Ambience Glow And Mood.  
The Color Changing Colors Glow Far More Strongly.  
The Lighting Gives Off A Brilliant Glow Under The Blacklight Uv Light.  
Swan Carefully Puts Falcon Down To Sit On Colorful Abstract Oddly Shaped Chairs And A Stained Glass Abstract Psychedelic Kaleidoscope Rainbow Colorchanging With Patterns Changing Time By Time Creating An Aminated Illusion Dining Table In The Middle Of Swan And Falcon.  
The Patterns Are Chevron Colors Of The Rainbow,The Next Pattern Is Polka Dot Rainbow Colors With A Background Of Maroon,The Last Pattern Is Swirls Of Mixed Rainbow Colors And Various Others.  
Swan Seated Himself At The Table,His Elbows Resting Against It.   
Swan Saw Something That Stopped Him In His Tracks.By The Faint Glow Of The Red,Orange,Yellow,Blue,Green,Purple And Pink Lights,He Could See The Faint Glow Of Falcon’s Smile.Swan Also Noticed The Enraptured Look On Falcon’s Face. She Loved Being With Him,It Made Him Happy.  
Hesitating, He Reached Over And Touched Her Cheek, His Fingertips Brushing Against One Side Of Her Warm Face.   
She Actually Liked The Feeling Of His Touch.  
Using His Thumb, He Used His Hand To Cradle Her Face.   
Moving His Fingers, He Touched Her Lips, The Light Touch Causing Goose Bumps To Cascade Over Her Arms.   
Swan Says,I Remembered Something.  
I Remember Being In The Girl Cheerleading Team When I Was Younger In Middle And High School.  
People Still Questioned How I Got In.  
I Got Joined By My Long Hair And Fun Friendly Interactions With Girls Giving Me A Free Pass To Feel Equal,So Yeah It Worked Out Great.  
I Had A Strong Voice And Mean Jump.  
The Cheerleaders Rallied Around Me And Showered Me With Little Teases And Kisses Between Games, Really Brought Me In.  
I Was In.  
While You Were The Only Girl Football Player In The Boys Football Team.  
You Were Awesome, Even More So Than Most The Guys, Haha!  
I Always Supported You Then By Joining The Cheerleading Team Out Of Fun And Really Enjoyed Doing.  
You Remember That?  
Falcon Says,Yeah, And The Pitch Of Your Voice Escalated Into A Chipmunk When You Shouted Out Of Excitement.   
Swan Says With A Blush Of Red,I Know.  
I Am Uncircumcised, As You May Already Know.  
How Would You See The Traditional Girl Virgin Flower Symbolism For A Christian Uncircumcised Guy.  
Tell Me.  
Falcon Says While Not Laughing,I Saw It.  
I Have Seen It Many Times When We Take Baths Together When You Needed Help And Not Being Alone In There.  
I Know.  
You Know What They Say About Short Men,  
They Are Big And Long,Uncut Unlike Their Circumcised Tall Men Counterparts.  
What Do You Think?  
Swan Blushed Even More And Says,I Remember Now.  
Falcon Says,Why Are You Blushing? Stop, It Distracts Me.  
The Flower Symbolism Is Whole And Beautiful And Life For The Flower Isn't Lost Until Its Unrooted.  
Why Do I Say That It Is Like Losing Virginity.   
The Flower Symbolism Makes Sense If The Foreskin Is Pulled Back Exposing The Glans And Penis By The Girl,So That Sounds Kind Of Gross,  
Basically She's Deflowering You Because The Flower Has Been Uprooted.  
Why Did I Said The Guy Is Deflowered Because It Is A Whole New Experience  
Bringing A Sexual Awakening And Arousal Feelings.  
There Is Also Another Way To Look At It.  
Uprooting A Flower Will Scatter The Seeds And It Will Multiply And Be Fruitful.  
What Do You Think?  
Swan Says,I'm Not A Virgin.  
Falcon Smiled And Says,I Know.  
I'm A Virgin So I Don't Know What It's Like Or What To Expect.  
Swan Says,Have You Dated Before?  
Falcon Says,Yes.  
I Had Dated Willy Before And After He Had Quinn,And I Loved Him So Much.  
I Wish I Had Him As My Lover And Protector, Because He Would Have Been Perfect To Do So.  
It's A Shame I Didn't Get To Ever Marry Him.  
She Could Feel The Tears As They Streamed From Beneath Her Eyes.   
Swan Says,I Have A Question For You.  
How Do I Remind You Of Willy?  
Tell Me.  
Falcon Says,You Have A Kind Heart And Creativity.  
He Had That Gentle,Caring Side,Able To Make Everything Perfect And Special.  
His Life Was A Different Story, Though.  
But He Had His Own Demons Which You Were Helping Him Recover From His Wife's Death,  
I Knew You Were The Doctor Who Delivered Quinn And Tried To Save Erin's Life.  
It Was Heartbreaking.  
I Tried To Make Him Happy As I Took Care Of Quinn For Him As I Was In A Romantic Relationship With Him Right After Erin Died, And He Could Never Quite Move On From Her Death.  
As Quinn Got Older, She Actually Grew More Independent From Me.  
Willy Told Me It Was Normal, And She Still Loves Me, But I Still Felt Sad.  
She Gets The Smarts And Inventions From Me And Willy,  
And She Is A Bit Of A Tomboy Because Of Me.  
I Was Her Surrogate Mom And We Were Really Close.  
As Quinn Grew Up,  
I Didn't Get To Spend As Much Time With Her As I Used To.  
Willy Pushed Me Away And Didn't Even Want To Marry Me Because He Still Felt Married To Erin.  
He Felt Somehow He Was Cheating Her.  
He Yelled At Me For Making Him Feel This Way, And I Told Him I Loved Him,  
Love I Mean.  
I Would Do Anything For Willy.  
It Broke My Heart Even I Wanted To Be With Him Even My Heart Wanted Him.  
I Just Accepted Our Relationship As Broken Forever When He Died. It Was Horrible. I Wish I Was There To Comfort Quinn At His Funeral, But I Was Paranoid His Ghost Would Scare Me Away.  
I Just Knew That I Always Looked Pained Whenever The Factory Or His Name Was Mentioned.   
Even Though We Had Each Other, I Came To Realize That I Didn’t Let People Into My World Very Much.   
I Loved Him Deeply, And Probably The Closest I've Ever Been To Someone Not Related To Me.  
Every Time Someone Mentioned Willy Wonka To Me.   
My Reaction Was Always Pretty Intense But I Looked As Though Someone Had Gone And Punched Me In The Gut.  
I Loathed The Night He Revealed He Didn't Want To Marry Me.  
I Resented And Angry At Him At Not Loving Me Back,  
You Have A Bit Of His Beautiful Eyes.  
It Hurts When I Look At Your Aqua Blue Eyes, But Then That It Was Sometimes Hard To Even Look At You Because You Looked So Much Like Willy.   
That's Why I Try To Avoid Eye Contact, Not Because I'm Rude.  
She Shook Her Head As The Words Faded.   
She Could Feel The Tears As They Streamed From Beneath Her Eyes.   
Swan's Eyes Were Filled With Sadness As She Says About Willy.   
Swan Says,I'm Sorry, Falcon, I Had No Idea.  
In Shock, He Got On One Knee And Hugging Falcon Protectively,   
She Was Still In Shock, But The Tears Streaming Down Her Face Showed That She Was Starting To Get Over It,   
She Pressed Herself So Close To Swan That It Hurt And She Curled Up In A Fetal Position, Shaking.   
Swan Continued To Hold Her Close And Says,  
Maybe Willy Did Want To Marry You, But Doubt And Fear Held Him Back. Love Brings Two Together, Fear Holds Them Back.  
They Remained In This Hold For Several Minutes,  
Swan Brushing His Hands Along Falcon's Cheeks As Well As In Her Hair.   
Swan Smiled When He Felt Her Arms Wrapping Around Him, The Warmth Of Her Hold Somehow Drawing Him In And Making Him Feel An Extreme Abundance Of Emotion.   
His Gaze Returned To Falcon Who Lay Wrapped Securely In His Arms.   
He Never Would Have Imagined That She Would So Willingly Trust Him Enough To Rest There, But A Slight Smile Covered His Face As He Maintained His Gentle Hold On Her. Perhaps If Anything, This Was The Silver Lining To This Whole Sordid Mess.   
As Her Sobs Subsided, She Began To Back Away From Him, Her Head Rising Until Her Eyes Met His.  
Falcon Says,I Feel So Bad.  
All Of This After I Said So Many Cruel Things About Him,  
I Still Love Him.  
I Was Treating Him Like He Was Still The Same Man He Was After Sam's Death, Apathetic And Mean. He Is A Different Man Than Before.  
Swan Sings A Verse From Lonely Hearts By Paul Williams,  
My Time Is Your Time  
The Song Begins  
The Move Starts  
The Sweet Life The Lovers  
And What About The Lonely Hearts?

Lonely Hearts  
Tired Eyes  
Seldom Wins, Always Tries  
When You Don't Belong  
Always Say Things Wrong  
When You've Looked So Long  
And Wound Up Lost Again  
Falcon Shook Her Head With A Smile, As Guilty Tears Began To Stream From Beneath Her Eyes.   
Falcon Says About The Song,Why Are You Singing That Song?  
She Said Shyly All The While Noticing How His Vest Was Covered With The Moisture From Her Tears.   
Swan Explained Why He Sang Lonely Hearts,  
I Remembered Searching For True Love. I Didn't Find It In Sonya, But Elsewhere. You Haven't Found True Love, Have You?  
She Nodded And Says,I Don't Feel I Have, But I May Have In You.  
Falcon Began To Talk About Paul Williams.  
Falcon Teased,Was It You Singing, Swan?  
You Were Singing It Right,Not Paul?  
I Know You're Not Paul, But  
I Swear I Exactly Heard Paul's Singing Voice When You Sang.  
I Love It.  
Falcon Knew That Swan Hates Being Called Paul Williams,  
Swan Living In Paul's Famous Songwriter Shadow With Little Jealousy Over Paul's Songwriter/Singing Career And Fame.  
Swan Says,I'm Fine With You Complimenting Me.  
Just Stop Comparing To Paul,  
I Know We're Twins, But  
I Know I Just Sing And Sound Like Him,  
And I May Even Sound A Little Like A Girl.  
Falcon Says,You're Voice Is Cute And Adorable.  
Your High, Thin Little Voice Singing Voice Is Like Listening To Young Paul In His 1970'S Titled Albums And Songs.   
Your Singing Brings Back Memories.  
The Voice Was Different Back Then, But The Heart’s The Same.   
And The Songs Will Always Be About Love.  
And Oh,   
The Albums Feature A Wealth Of Lesser-Known Gems That Boast The Same Open-Hearted Intimacy And Straightforward Melodic Appeal Of His Hits.  
He Is The Best Artist.  
Swan Says About One More Angel Song,One More Angel Makes Me Think Of Sam Every Time. Does The Song Remind You Of Her, Too?  
Falcon Says,Yes, And Willy, Replacing The Feminine Pronouns With Masculine Pronouns, Of Course.  
Always The Instrumental Breaks Are Lovely, And The Lyrics Are Heartbreaking-He's Always So Emotional With His Music, Which I Love.  
He's Not One Bit Boring.  
He Sounded Great, The Emotions In His Voice Matching The Mood Of The Song And Lyrics.  
Why Do I Think That In A Sad Song He Sounded Sad And In A Love Song He Sounded Loving.  
Swan Says,I Agree.  
Falcon Says,Doesn't His Songs Help You Go Through Things In Your Life Like It Does Mine?  
Swan Says,Yes.  
I Was Always Dealing With Deafness And Blindness And Having To Lip Read Ever Since I Was Born.  
How I Dealt With It Was I Got Glasses And Hearing Aids.  
I Often Rely On Other Sensory Clues To Figure Out With Whom Im Are Interacting.   
Look At My Hearing Aids.  
Swan Pulls His Hair Back To Let Falcon See His 2 Hearing Aids Molds On Both Ears Which Were Red And Black Swirls With The Battery Door Is Red And Tubing Is Black.  
Falcon Says,I Like Them.  
I Remember And Seen How You Wanted To Hide Them So People Won't Question You.  
Do You Still Remember To Take Them Off When You Went To Bed And Put Them On Every Day.  
I Don't Really Want To Remind You Because I Don't Want To Seem Pushy Or Bossy.  
Swan Says,It's Okay, You're Not Pushy Or Bossy.  
I Was Always Hiding My Hearing Aids In Both Ears In My Long Hair To Look Normal.  
Lip Reading Can Only Help Me Understand So Much What Someone Is Saying.  
How Would You Help Me With My Difficulties With Lip Reading, If You Can?  
Not Minding That I Ask For You To Repeat What You Said If I Always Don't Get It.  
Is That Okay?  
Falcon Says,Yes.  
Swan Says,You May Already Know I Am Extremely Introverted.  
I Don't Really Understand The Situation When I Get Out Of Public And Being More Vulnerable Position Using My Disabitity Because It Is Harder For Me To Understand What Is Going On Around Me.  
I Always Hating The Loud Sounds And Noises And The Like Because Too Much Noise Leads To Confusion.  
I Hate Being Discriminated Of My Disabitity Because It Is Not Right.  
I Am Human, Too.  
Me Taken Advantage Of Because Of My Deaf And Blind Disability  
By My Non Disabled Partners Like Soyna For Example.  
She Thought I Was Too Dumb To Make My Own Intellectual Decisions.  
I'm Defidently Be More Vulnerable, Possibly Not Sure Where The Next Attack Is Coming From Sonya When She Abused Me And Sam.  
Oh Gosh, That Woman Was Unpredictable!  
Sam Even Used Sign And Let Me Lip Read Her To Help Me Describe What's Happening To Me And Her, And Most Importantly Why.  
Falcon Says,How Would You Support People Who Are Also Deaf Blind?  
Swan Says,Good Question.  
I Would Pressure The Nick Network To Have A Deaf And Blind Character In Icarly Because It Is Hard To Find A Character Like That.  
I'm A Deaf And Blind Activist By The Way.  
What Do You Think?  
Falcon Says,Deaf Blind Individuals Can Watch And Relate To The Character.  
Swan Says,That's Right.  
I Didn't Have My Hearing Aids On In The Morning When I Sleep, Because I Can't Sleep With Them On.  
They Make A High Pitched Squealing Sound When I Lay My Head On The Pillow.  
How Would You Wake Me Up If I Couldn't Hear You.  
What Would You Do?  
Falcon Says,Shake You Awake?  
Swan Says,Yes, Gently, Of Course.  
Falcon Says,How About Throwing A Bucket Of Cold Water On You?  
Swan Says,Brrrr, Don't Be Surprised If I Dump A Bucket Of Cold Water On You Later!  
Falcon Says,Okay, Onto A More Serious Note.  
How Would You Let Me Know To Speak Louder If The Cyclia Kaleidoscope Room Is Too Loud For You To Hear Me?  
Can You Turn The Music Off?  
You Having A Hard Time Listening To Me While Hearing Loud Music.  
I Know You Try To Listen To Understand.  
Trying Hard To Read My Lips.  
Reading Lips Is 90% Affective.  
Swan Explained,I Can Read Lips Really Well, Actually, And You Can Talk Loudly In My Ear.  
Falcon Says,Okay, Gotcha!  
Swan Says While Hearing His Right Hearing Aid Died Off Not Able To Hear Falcon, Thanks A Lot, My Hearing Aid Battery Is Making A Strange Noise.  
Knowing That She Heard Swan's Hearing Feedback Died Off,  
Falcon Signs Him What Is It Swan Can You Hear Me?  
Swan Was Offended And Politely Explained,My Hearing Aid Battery Died.  
I'm Verbal And Never Learned To Sign Because I Never Felt The Need For It.  
I Can Read Your Lips, Not Sign Language.  
I Should Ask You To Be Louder And Clear If I Would Hear You While Lip Reading.  
Will You Do That, Please?  
Falcon Says,Yes.  
Swan Says,Thank You.  
Falcon Goes In Her Purse To Give Swan His Package Of Hearing Aid Batteries.  
Swan Says While Putting The Battery In His Hearing Aid,Thanks For Keeping Spare Batteries For Me.  
He Puts It Back On His Ear.  
Falcon Says,Can You Hear Me Now?  
Swan Says,Yes.  
I Still Need You To Get Me And Make Large Print Copies Of Screenplays I Get From The Mail About Icarly.  
It Really Helps Me To Read And Not Strain My Eyes.  
A Closed Captioned Phone Because I Can See The Words That Are Being Said In The Screen,  
In Case I Don't Understand What's Being Said, Causing Less Frustration For Me, And Less Frustration To The Person I'm Talking To.  
To Suit My Disability Needs   
What Do You Think?  
Falcon Said,Sounds Good To Me Whatever Helps.  
What About Closed Captioning On Icarly And Zoey 101?  
Just For You Because The Same Reason You Use Close Captioned Phones.  
I Always Do That For You If You Stop Pestering Me About Where They Are At!  
Don't You Know You Pester Me?  
Swan Says,No Idea.  
Falcon Says,Just Kidding.  
You Can't Even Hear Everything I Say Coming Out Of My Mouth.  
It Is Really Important For You To Maintain Eye Contact.  
It Sometimes Really Frustrates Me If You Say I Can Hear You When You're Not Hearing Me Correctly.  
Would You Do That?  
Swan Groaned And Says,I Don't Have To Look At You To Hear You.  
Falcon Says,Yes You Do!  
Don't Get Stubborn With Me!  
Swan, I Have Been Too Kind To You.  
Swan Says,I Know.  
Falcon Says,It's Like You Don't Want To Listen To Me.  
Just Give Me The Hearing Aid Clip On Microphone So You Can Hear Me Better, Or Else I Won't Talk To You.  
Lip Reading Doesn't Always Help You Even You Miss What I'm Saying.  
You Hear Me?  
Swan Protested,No.  
Falcon Says,Swan, Please.  
I'm Not Asking You To Stand On Your Head And Spin Around Singing The Abc's.  
I Even Notice You Always Stare Off In Space When I Try To Talk To You,  
You're Not Fooling Me.  
It Means You Can't Really Hear Me Because You Won't Look In My Direction.  
Swan Says,I Can Hear You.  
Falcon Says,I Can't Tell!  
Swan Says,Well, Trust Me I Can.  
Falcon Says,You Need To Respond Correctly.  
Swan Sighed And Gives Her The Clip On Microphone From His Pocket,  
Falcon Puts It In Her Pocket And Clips It On Her Shirt Near Her Mouth.  
Falcon Says,Thank You, Swan.  
Do You Hear Me Now?  
Tell Me.  
Swan Lied,No.  
Falcon Was Frustrated And Says,You Can't Even Respond No If You Couldn't Hear Me.  
Do You Have Your Mic Setting On Your Hearing Aids On?  
Do You? Do You? Do You?  
Swan Grumbled And Says,Stop Pestering Me.  
Falcon Says,I Wouldn't Pester Me If You'd Stop Being Stubborn.  
If You Don't Understand Or Get Something I Say,  
Let Me Know.  
Don't Be Afraid To Say Can You Repeat It Or Make It Simple So I Can Understand You Well.  
Do You Comprehend?  
Swan Says,Yes?  
Falcon Says,Thank You.  
Swan Says,I Don't Like This Thing.  
Falcon Says,Why?  
Swan Puts On The Mic Setting On His Hearing Aids And Hears Falcon Better.  
Falcon Says,Why?  
Swan Says,It Looks Funny.  
Falcon Says,I Had A Friend Who Used One In School, People Just Assumed She Was Allowed To Listen To Her Ipod In School. She Had To Explain It Wasn't An Ipod.  
Swan Says,Oh, Cool, Good To Know.  
I Assume People Think That I'm Mentally Handicapped Or Retarded Because I Can't Hear Well.  
Falcon Says,That Is Nonsense.  
Swan Says,I Know.  
Falcon Says,Then Stop Thinking That!  
Falcon Says,I'm Just Going To Be Very Honest And Upfront, Not Sugar Coat A Single Thing.  
I Hate To Deal With You Don't Want To Do Anything But Using Your Disabitity As A Excuse To Not Do Anything Via Thinking You Want Or Receive Special Treatment For Being An Special Needs Disability.  
Why Do I Say That When Someone Tells You To Do Something You Say You Can't.  
Swan Says,I Can Do Stuff.  
Falcon Says,I Know You Can.  
Sam Or Me Are Not Your Caretaker Making Us More Frustrated That You Is Still Depending On Us To Do Everything For You, I Know You Are Capable Of Doing Things For Yourself.  
So Why Don't You?  
We Are Really Frustrated And Angry At You Because You Are Not Completely Helpless.  
Swan Says,I Like Being Taken Care Of.  
Falcon Says,Oh, I Can Tell.  
We Are Like George And Lenny From Mice And Men Because Lenny Does Not Know His Own Strength, Defenseless And Totally Dependent On George.  
You Are Lenny And I Am George.  
Swan Says,I Know.  
Falcon Says,I Have A Question.  
Did Sam Always Do/Replicate I Did To Help You,Care Of Your Special Needs?  
I Know Sam Loved You, And So Do I.  
But You Are Worth A Little Extra Effort For Her And Me Hopefully It Won't Be With Me Around.  
She Was Young, You Are An Old Man In A Young Man's Body.  
She Told Me It Was Always Very Emotionally And Physically Exhausting For Her When She Grew Up Because It Was Very Hard On Her.  
Wouldn't You Do Anything For Her In Return?  
Swan Explained,What Kind Of Question Is That?  
Yes.  
Of Course.  
It Was A Burden On Her, And She Was So Strong.  
I Would've Gave Up At Her Age.  
Me Being Special Needs Because I Could Barely Take Care Of Myself At Sam's Age.  
I Felt Bad For Sam, Really.  
She Felt Like She Didn't Good Enough Because She Thought She Was Trying Too Hard To Be Like You Because You Were Her Female Role Model.  
Falcon Says,I See.  
So When She Was Growing Up,  
You Wanted Her To Be Me, Knowing I Would Be A Better Influence On Her Than Sonya.  
So You Depended On Her All Her Life Making It Very Hard And Difficult On Her Because She Was Young And Had Her Own Difficulties.  
The Stress And Worrying Took A Toll On Her Because She Felt She Could Never Do Good Enough.  
She Always Asked For My Help Through Phone Contact And Private Face To Face Meetings Between Me And Her All Her Life While Keeping In Touch Because She Would Ask Me For Advice.  
Swan Says,I Know.  
Falcon Says,You Know?  
She Has Been Jealous That I Came Back In Your Life And Spending Time Together Because She Wishes She Was With You.  
Swan Says,I Want Her To Be Here Too.  
She Always Thought She Was You Because She Acted A Lot Like You.  
She Said She Was A Spitting Image Of You.  
She Always Tried To Do Everything For Me Like You Did.  
Sonya Didn't Do Much For Me.  
It Didn't Feel The Same With Her But I Deeply Wished You Were There To Help Me And Could've Lived With Me When I Got Married With Soyna Because You Could've Protected Me From Her Awful Blows.  
Soyna Hated You When She First Met You Because You Are My Sister.  
She Tried To Force Me To Not Seeing You And It Hurt When I Felt I Needed You Badly Because I Didn't Have Your Support.  
She Would Always Hit Me When I Always Mentioned You Every Day, For No Reason, Actually.  
I Even Tried To Escape From Her To Just See You, But She Caught Me.  
She Wouldn't Let Me Because She Said You Didn't Want To See Me, And I Told Her That Was Bull Hockey, And Make Contact With You Because I Love You And Want You And Need You.  
I Felt So Lost And Afraid Without You When I Had Sam, Missing My Body Guard You.  
I'm Really Glad You Always Kept In Touch With Sam And Letting Her How To Replicate What You Did For Me When You Were Not There In Me And Sam's Abuse Because She Turned Out To Be Very Strong Because Of You.  
My Wife Was Very Mantipuative, She Would Make Stuff Up Like You Didn't Care About Me.  
It Did Really Hurt Me When She Said That About You,I Knew It Wasn't True.  
And I Wanted To Be With You And Made You Come To Live With Me Because I Wanted To Divorce Sonya So Bad.  
My Wife Banned Me From Seeing You All My Married Life Because She Was So Selfish.  
It Did Really Hurt Me That I Was Forbidden To Not See You.  
She Was Evil.  
Falcon Says,I Agree.  
Swan Says,Sonya's Gone Now, No More Tormenting Me, Yay!  
Swan Looks At Falcon Silently.  
Catching Her Eyes Staring Into His, His Voice Squeaked, "Don't Let Me Go!" His Face Was Turning Red As The Tears Poured Down His Face.  
Hyperventilating, He Said In A Voice Of A Scared Child Over And Over, "I Love You."  
"I Love You Too," Falcon Said.  
"I Love You, I Love You, I Love You, I Love You!" Swan Cried.  
"I Won't Let You Go, Babe," Falcon Said Sweetly.  
Swan Says,I React Overemotionally Because I Was Overwhelmed With Love For You.  
As You Saw Me Break Down,  
I Seemed So Emotionally Pained And Traumatized Right At That Moment,  
I Will Actually Do This Every Time If We Get Intimate,  
Just So You Know.  
Desperation For You To Hold Me Tightly   
In Your Arms,  
And Not To Let Me Go.  
And Begging You To Not Let Go Like A Child's Voice.  
Begging For You Like A Scared Lost Child Would Looking For His Mother In The Sea Of Strangers.  
Always Being Vulnerable And Overwhelmed Around You,  
My Vulnerability Has To Be From The Heart.  
I'm Not Being Fake At All.  
It Has To Be Raw And Real When I See You   
Feeling Love And Connection Deepened Even Further.  
I Hope You Understand   
Being Emotionally Vulnerable.  
I Cry Easily.  
I See Myself As A Weak Man Who's Showing How Weak And Overly Sensitive He Is  
I Can Express A Much Higher Degree Of Sadness And Express Sadness More Often.  
It Means That I Trust You In A Deep Way To Be That Extremely Vulnerable In Front Of You   
I'm Super Emotional All The Time.  
Needless To Say,  
I Do Have A Strong Desire For Greater Need For Belonging And Connection.   
Needing More Connection, More Deeply And Consistently From You.  
I Love You Too.  
Falcon Says,You Don't Have To Be Scared To Cry In Front Of Me. I Won't Judge You.  
Swan Says,I Know.  
Falcon Says,Openly Crying Isn't A Weakness, It's A Strength.  
Swan Says,Thanks.  
Falcon Says,Bottling Up Emotions Isn't Healthy At All, Even For Men.  
Swan Says,I Know.  
Falcon Says,I Won't Let You Go.  
Swan Says,Thank You For Always Being Here For Me.  
Falcon Says,No Problem, My Pleasure.  
Swan Says,I'm So, So Grateful To Have You In My Life.  
Falcon Says,I Didn't Think I Would Be Saying This.  
You're Even Better Than Willy Because You Love Me Unconditionally.  
Swan Says,I Really Do Love You.  
As He Inched Closer To Her And She Could Suddenly Feel His Gentle Breath Against Her Cheek.   
His Breath Smelled Like A Strange Mixture Of Mint And Chocolate Candy.  
She Inhaled The Fragrance, Her Body Somehow Starting To Tingle From The Overwhelming Sensation That His Presence Had On Her.   
Falcon Says,You Smell So Good.  
You Make Me Forget The Sadness And Pain, The Sadness From Feeling Abandoned.  
I'm Not Alone Anymore.  
As Soon As These Words Had Emerged, She Could Suddenly Feel His Lips Capturing Hers, The Taste Of His Kiss Filling Her With Lightness And Joy.   
As The Gentle Pressure Engulfed Her, She Could Feel As His Hands Continued To Stroke Either Side Of Her Face.   
Without Thinking Of What She Was Doing, She Allowed Her Lips To Part And Felt The Kiss Intensify.   
It Was Clear That Right At That Moment Her Body Was, By Its Own Admission, Craving More Of His Loving Attention.   
They Remained In This Stance For Several Moments, The Kiss Sweet, But Somewhat Timid.   
Swan Says About The Kiss,That Was Great. Did You Like It?  
Falcon Says,Yes.  
Swan Says,You Smell Amazing.  
Falcon Says,Thanks.  
She Wanted Him To Kiss Her Again, She Knew It, And Without Thinking About Her Actions, She Reached Out Towards Him And Touched His Lips.   
With Her Finger Still Against His Mouth, She Closed Her Eyes As The Tears Once Again Escaped From Beneath The Lids.   
Before She Could Even Utter A Sound, Swan Did, His Words Now Laced In Concern.   
Swan Says,I Feel Like Something Is Wrong.  
You’re Crying. Did I Hurt You?  
Tell Me.  
Falcon Says,You Couldn't Hurt Me.  
No,You Couldn’t.  
But I Could Hurt You.  
Swan Says,You Wouldn't Hurt Me.  
But, You’re Sad, Why Did You Think You Would Hurt Me?  
She Shook Her Head.  
Falcon Says,Sad?  
No, I’m Happy, Really.  
She Said Despite The Tears That Were Still Streaming Down Over Her Face.  
Falcon Says,I'm Crying Tears Of Joy.  
I Never Thought I Could Feel This Way About Anyone Again.  
I Completely Forgot About Willy During The Whole Kiss.  
Swan Took A Deep Breath As He Looked At Her.   
She Looked So Hopeful, But There Was Still A Trace Of Sadness/Happiness Lurking In Her Eyes.   
Swan Says,You Say You Aren't Sad.  
But You’re Still Leaking, My Sweet Little Gentle Giant.  
He Said With A Soft Chuckle, As He Brushed The Side Of His Hand Against Her Cheeks And Wiped The Moisture Away.   
She Laughed Softly.   
Falcon Says,I'm Sorry I'm Crying.  
I Don’t Mean To.  
I Hate Crying.  
He Continued To Rub His Thumb Against Her Cheek, And Once The Moisture Was Gone, He Moved His Hand And Touched Her Lips, Which Were Now Red And A Little Swollen From The Loving Kisses They Had Shared.   
They Get Off The Chairs.  
After Walking About Half A Kilometer, They Reached A Planetarium Themed Door  
They Could See Was What Looked To Be A Starry Night Sky On The Door.   
It Was As Though Swan Who Had Designed The Room Door Had Done His Homework On It.   
The Rainbow Stars And Constellations Were Properly Positioned And Moving Animated In The Door With A Sign Saying The Neon Labyrinth Room Above The Doorway.  
Falcon Says About The Door,I Like It.  
Why I Like It Because Of The Colorful Design And Patterns.  
Swan Says,I'm Glad You Like It. I Like It Too For The Same Reasons.  
Falcon Opens The Door For Swan.  
Falcon Says,I Opened The Door.  
For You My Lady!  
You're Welcome.  
Swan Fumed And Says,Don't Call Me A Lady.  
Falcon Smirked And Says,But You Have Feminine Traits.  
Swan Says,So? Doesn't Mean I Want To Be Called A Lady.  
Falcon Says,Well, Sorry, I Was Just Teasing.  
She Closed It Behind Her As She Followed Swan.  
They Were In The Uv Black Fluorescent Lit Room That Was Illuminated By Neon Splatters That Changed Color.   
Falcon Admired The Bright Colors, Which Instantly Reminded Her Of Willy Wonka.  
Falcon Says About The Room,Reminds Me Of Willy.  
Swan Says,Who?  
Falcon Says,Willy.  
Swan Says,Who's Willy.  
Falcon Says,You Know Who, Willy Wonka The Chocolatier.  
Swan Says,I'm Just Teasing.  
With A Heavy Sigh, Falcon Trudged Into The Dark And Colorful Room.  
As They Moved Along Together In Different Directions, All Of The Splatters Changed Into Colors And Then Into Squiggles.   
The Squiggles Soon Morphed Into Swirls, Which Suddenly Illuminated On Them.   
Falcon Flinched As An Rainbow Swirl Shone On Her.  
Falcon Says,Amazing How The Patterns Randomly Change.  
Swan Says,Just Like Life.  
Falcon Says,I Know. My Love For Willy Never Ceased, Even The Night He Confessed He No Longer Loved Me.  
Swan Says,I'm Sorry To Hear That. I Don't Think Willy Was In His Right Mind, To Be Honest, And He Feels Sorry For Saying That.  
Falcon Says,I Hope That's The Case. How Did We Start Talking About Willy? Ugh.  
Swan Says,You Have Me.  
Falcon Says,I Know.  
Falcon Muttered Under Her Breath As She Felt The Floor Gradually Shifting Upward,  
The Floor Keeps Tilting Side To Side To Give Off A Dizzy Experience.  
The Floor Changed Color Like Crescents Moving Rounded Rooms Side Up As Is Traveled Through The Hallways And Changing Colors As It Went In The Other Direction.  
Swan Says,What Did You Say?  
Falcon Says,I Said I Am Tired Of Talking About Willy.  
Swan Says,Then Stop. I'll Play Dumb Like I Did Earlier And Pretend I Don't Know Who You're Talking About.  
Falcon Says,Thanks.  
They Found Themselves Rapidly Descending Downward.  
Swan Says,So How're You?  
Falcon Says,I'm Just Fine And Dandy.  
Swan Says,Well Isn't It Just Fine And Dandy That You Are Fine And Dandy Because That Is So Fine And Dandy.  
Falcon Says,Repeating Words Doesn't Amuse Me.  
She Could Hear Swan Whistling "Pure Imagination" From Afar Which Further Irritated Her.   
A Rainbow Blob Suddenly Splattered On The Wall Facing Them.  
Swan Says,I Hope The Whistling Doesn't Further Irritate You.  
Falcon Says,I Know You Were Whistling Pure Imagination Just Like Willy Would.  
Swan Says,Who Is Willy?  
Falcon Says,Oh Yeah.  
Swan Says,I Am Afraid To Say I Don't Know Where We Are Right Now.  
Oh Dear, Looks Like We've Reached A Dead End.   
Never Mind That.  
Moving Along Now.  
We Shouldn't Let Obstacles Stop Us From Our Destination.  
Swan Politely Told Her As He Lead Falcon Towards The Right.  
Falcon Says,Ugh. What If We're Trapped In Here Forever?  
Swan Says,At Least We Will Be Together.  
Falcon Says,I Know.  
Swan Says,Come On, There's A Way Out, There Has To Be.  
Falcon Says,Nah, You Probably Unintentionally Created A Black Hole.  
Swan Says,It's Not A Black Hole.  
Falcon Says,A Hole That Where Things Enter But Never Come Out? Yep, Definitely A Black Hole.  
Swan Says,Lets Hope Not.  
The Journey Through The Labyrinth Seemed Endless To The Runner-Ups, With Many More Dead Ends And Sharp Turns.   
Falcon Whined,My Feet Hurt.  
When Is This Maze Ever Gonna End?!  
I'm Tired.  
Swan Says,I Can Carry You.  
Falcon Says,Yeah Right I'm Bigger Than You. I'm Hungry. Can I Eat You?  
Swan Says,No Thanks.  
Falcon Says,What Makes You Think You Can Pick Me Up?  
Swan Says,I Exercise Everyday, And Though I May Not Have Highly Defined Muscles, I Am Fit Enough To Outrun You And Lift Weights. Haha, I Won't Let You Make Supper Of Me, Not That I Think You're Serious.  
Falcon Smiled Upon Hearing Swan's Facts.  
Falcon Says,I Wouldn't Eat You.   
Swan Says,I Wouldn't Want To Eat You Either. How Did We Get Into This Subject?  
Falcon Says,Just Joking Around As Usual.  
Swan Says,I'm Afraid To Say I Don't Know Where We Are, But There Has To Be An Exit Somewhere, There Has To Be.  
Falcon Says,I Hope So.  
Swan Says,I'd Rather Be Stuck Here With You Than Anyone Else.  
Falcon Says,Awe, You Flatterer, Back At You.  
Swan Says,I Love You.  
Falcon Says,I Love You, Too.  
Swan Smiled, Happy To See Falcon Bouncing Back As They Hit Yet Another Dead End.  
Swan Says,Awe, Man, Another Dead End!  
Falcon Says,I Know Right?  
Swan Says,Lets Go This Way, We Have To Be Getting Closer.  
Falcon Says,Do You Want To Get Away From Me That Badly?  
Swan Says,Oh, No, No, No, No, Never Again.  
Falcon Says,Is That The Exit Over There?  
Swan Says,Maybe.  
Falcon Says,I Really Hope That Is The Exit.  
Swan Says,Me Too.  
After Walking Several More Miles, They Hit A Dead End With A Neon Rainbow Blob.  
Swan Says,Well, Look At What We Have Here.  
Now, You Have Successfully Traveled Through My New Neon Labyrinth, But The Journey Is Far From Over.  
Just So You Know.  
Swan Says,What Do You Think?  
Falcon Says,Beautiful.  
Swan Says,What Do You Mean By Beautiful?  
Falcon Says,You Know, The Colors, The Design, Etc.  
Swan Says,Awe, Thank You!  
Falcon Says,I Have A Feeling You Were Thinking I Was Aiming The Beautiful Comment At You.  
Swan Says,I Was, Thanks! Look At Here, Not At Me This Time.  
Swan Announced As The Rainbow Blob Was Revealed To Be A Tunnel.   
Swan Led Falcon Into A Tunnel Of Muticolored Stained Glass Crystal-Like Shapes Walls Made Of Ultra-Refractive Material That Shimmers And Changes Color With Psychedic Lights Looming Over Them On The Ceiling Of The New Hallway After The Neon Labyrinth Room.  
Falcon Says About The Tunnel,Gorgeous.  
Swan Says,Thanks.  
Falcon Says,Not As Gorgeous As You, Of Course.  
Swan Says,Awe, Thank You!  
Falcon Says,I Love You.  
Swan Says,I Love Me Too!  
As They Reach The End Of The Tunnel And Stop At A Door That Is Completely Black With Colorful Rainbow Pulsating Lights Showing Through The Door With A Sign Saying   
The Rainbow Kaleidoscope Relaxing Room Above The Doorway.  
Falcon Says About The Door,That's Beautiful.  
Swan Says,I Know You Are.  
Falcon Says,Why Are You Talking About Yourself?  
Swan Says,Awe, Stop, I'm Blushing!  
Falcon And Swan Go Both Inside The Room.  
The Walls And Ceiling Would Be Broken Into Faceted,Crystal-Like Shapes Onto Which Films Would Be Projected—Completely Immersing Them In A Sea Of Images,Choreographed Precisely To The Volume And Type Of Music Being   
Played. A Film Presentation Called “Cataclysm” Would Play, Projected Onto The Walls And Ceiling By About A Dozen Sixteen 16Mm Projectors And Accompanied By Live Music That Would Be Timed To Coincide With The Images.Gentle Ballads Would Accompany Films Of Water, Woodland Surroundings And Abstract Patterns While Driving Rock Music Would Underscore Flashing Images Of Neon Lights,Speeding Traffic,Machinery And Op Art Patterns. Between Sets,The Dance Floor Would Glow With Colored, Pulsating Lights While Recorded Music Played.  
She Looked Down And Noticed The Bright Neon Abstract Floor,  
The Lights, Which Are Projected Onto The Floor From Overhead, React To The Movements Of Falcon And Swan, Creating An Ever-Changing “Carpet” Of Colors And Shapes.  
This New Creative Floor Uses Optical Illusion To Create The Sensation Of A Shifting Kaleidoscopic Floor That Were Perfectly Timed To Paul Williams Music.   
It Would Still Glow With Colored, Pulsating Light Floors.  
The Tables And Chairs Were Chevron Rainbow Colors In Diagonal Directions. The Tall Lamps Were Changed Colors Rapidly Like A Pulse. The Overhead Lights Were Neon Colors Of The Rainbow. In The Black Ranks On The Wall The Water Was Changing Colors As The Bubbles Floated To The Surface With Rainbow Goldfish. There Were Dark Blue And Green Swirled Couches.  
Several Framed Photographs Hung Sturdily On The Wall, Some Of Them Dating Back To The 1970'S.   
Falcon Had Time To Look Through Them As She Walked, Yet She Noticed An Young Paul Williams Recurrently Appear In The Older Color Pictures.  
She Thought It Was Swan But It Says In The Frames Paul Williams Etc 1970S.  
She Caught A Glimpse Of The Photos On The Walls Again, Still Perplexed About Paul, Whom She Now Noticed Was Fair-Haired And Wearing Dark Glasses On His Slightly Pudgy Face.  
Opening The Drawer Below The Desk,Swan Sorted Through Them And Thought About Which One He Was Going To Pick. Finding A Good One, He Grinned As He Pulled It Out. As He Flipped It Over On The Desk, Falcon Caught Sight Of The Image On The Cover. It Was Paul Williams She'd Seen In Those Old Photographs.  
Falcon Took The Opportunity To Ask, Pointing To The Album,That Is Paul, Right?  
Swan Pretended To Sound Surprised As He Slipped The Record Out, Placing It On The Platter And Says,Oh, That Old Guy?  
Falcon Says,Yes.  
Swan Says,Nah.  
That's Me On The Cover,You Really Think That Was Paul?  
I Know We Are Twins.  
He Was Really Shy To Take Pictures So He Had Me To Do It For Him.  
Do You Believe Me?  
Falcon Says,I'm Skeptical.  
Swan Says,Be Skeptical All You Want, I'm Telling The Truth.  
Are You Implying I'm Famous Enough To Be Paul That Everyone Should Know What He Have Been Looked Like?  
Thanks.  
Falcon Says,Are You Serious?  
Swan Says,Nah.  
Relax, I Was Joking. But Really, Haven't You've Ever Looked Paul's Name Up?   
My Younger Self's Face Is Literally On The First Results Page.  
Seriously.  
Falcon Says,I Believe You.  
I Wouldn't Waste My Time On The Internet, Especially Not For Paul. The Invention Of The Computer Has Dumbened This Pathetic Generation.  
I Know That Makes Me Old Fashioned In A Sense.  
Swan Says,You Do Sound Old.  
Have You've Forgotten You're Part Of This Generation?  
Wouldn't You Also Be Implying That You, Too, Are Just Like Everyone Else In This Generation?  
Falcon Didn't Respond To That, Fearing Anything She Tried To Shoot Back Would Just Leave Her Even More Embarrassed.   
Swan Adjusted The Tonearm, Cautiously Lowering The Needle In Place.  
The Sound That Followed Was, Well, A Little Too Cheery.   
Particularly For Falcon Who Wanted To Just Cover Her Ears And Smash The Record Player In Pieces.   
But As She Listened Closely, Beneath The Upbeat Singing And The Out Of Place Instruments (Were Those Kazoos She Was Hearing?), That The Lyrics And General Composition Weren't Even That Bad.   
As The Next Song Came On, It Fortunately Had A Slower Tempo.   
The Singing Was Moodier To The Point That It Sounded... Seductive? Falcon Tried To Brush It Off, Focusing On The Song Itself. Still, That Alluring Drawl Made Her Kind Of Weak In The Knees. Continuing To Listen To The Album, She Overlooked The Cheery Parts And Appreciated It As A Whole.   
Despite How Beautiful They Were, How Beautiful Paul's Voice Was (And Arguably Still Was).  
When The Last Song Ended, Swan Lifted The Tonearm And Turned The Player Off.  
There Was A Black Satin Long King Size Oversized 25 Sectional Sofa Which Is Full Sleeper Section Includes 5 Inch Inner Spring Mattress With Rainbow Multicolored Colorchanging Pillows.  
It Has A Matching Ottoman That Fits In The Corners Of The Sofa.  
Swan Sat Down And Watched As Falcon Seated Herself Next To Him.   
As She Spoke,Falcon Leaned Down And Brushed Her Lips Against The Top Of His Head.  
Falcon Says About The Room,It's Nice In Here.  
Swan Says,Not As Nice As You, Sweetie.  
Falcon Says,Back At Ya.  
Do You Think You Can Sleep Now?  
You're Feeling Sleepy, Very, Very Sleepy.  
Swan Says,Sleepy?  
I Don’t Know,Maybe Just A Little.  
He Closed His Eyes And Allowed Himself To Rest Cradled In The Sanctuary Of Falcon's Arms.  
Swan Says,Don't Let Me Go. Please Don’t Leave Me,Falcon...  
Please, I'm Begging.  
He Could Feel His Heartbeat Practically Racing As It Hammered Against The Walls Of His Chest.   
Falcon Promised,I Won't Let Go.  
I Won’t, Trust Me.  
Just Try And Rest Now.  
I'll Take Care Of You.Swan Nodded, But Contrary To His Unwillingness To Go Sleep,He Eventually Drifted Off.   
Opening The Drawer Below The Desk, Falcon Sorted Through Them And Thought About Which Paul Williams Album She Was Going To Pick.  
Finding A Good One, She Grinned As He Pulled It Out.   
As She Flipped It Over On The Desk, She Caught Sight Of The Image On The Cover.   
It Was Paul Williams Seen In Those Old Photographs.  
She Djusted The Tonearm, Cautiously Lowering The Needle In Place.  
Soft Swells Of Music Filled Falcon's Ears As She Stopped Everything She Was Doing And Started Listening To The Words To The Paul Williams Song That Was Currently Playing.   
As The Words Filled Her Ears, Her Eyes Widened.   
People Looked Right Through Me  
When I Was All Alone  
Never Seemed To Notice I Was There At All  
Always Seemed To Look The Other Way

Winter Days Were Colder  
When I Was All Alone  
Wasn't I Surprised To Feel This Warm Inside  
The Way It Feels To Be Alone With You

So If I Try To Hold You  
And I Might Try To Make You Stay  
Remember I Have Tried To Hold The Colors  
Of The Morning Sun  
Tned To Keep It Shining  
When The Summer's Day Was Done  
Falcon Felt A Little Saddened As She Listened To The Lyrics.

So You Must Know That I Was Lonely  
When I Was All Alone  
Love Was Not An Easy Word To Laugh About  
And Still It's Not An Easy Word To Say

When I Was All Alone  
Wasn't I Surprised To Feel This Warm Inside  
The Way 'T Feels To Be Alone With You

So If I Try To Hold You  
And I Might Try To Make You Stay  
Remember I Have Tried To Hold The Colors  
Of The Morning Sun  
Tried To Keep It Shining  
When The Summer's Day Was Done

When I Was All Alone  
It Was A Song Both She And Swan Could Relate To, The Waking Up Alone, Never Wanting The Warm Summer Nights To End And Dread The Winter.  
Falcon Listened To The Song Through To The End On Repeat And Felt The Tears Brimming Beneath Her Eyes.   
It Was As Though Paul Was Singing That Song Just For Her To Show How She Really Felt With Swan,Deeply Regretting Not Being There To Prevent Soyna's Abuse To Swan And Sam Years Ago.  
Falcon Slowly Looked Down At Swan As He Dozed Off On Her Chest.  
The Way Swan Was Acting Reminded Her Like A Puppy Wanting Love And Affection.  
She Smilies At This Thought.  
Swan Was Sleeping With A Sad Smilie.  
She Could Tell Swan Needed Her Love And Affection Much Like A Puppy Wants More Love And Sometimes Begging For It.  
She Pondered At This Thought Until She Knew She Had To Be Careful To Approach Him With Her Loving Affection,Gestures Or She Would Scare Him Off Like A Deer.  
She Continued To Ponder At This Thought As She Saw Darkness But With A Spotlight Source Which Was A Kaleidoscope Dimmed Abstract Colored Lighting That Changes Rainbow Glowing Colors In The Shapes That Moved In The Lighting By The Mood And Tone Of The Dark Room.  
The Led Projection Kaleidoscope Lighting Is Shaped Like A Large Crystal Kaleidoscope Cylinder In The Middle Of The Ceiling.  
The Color Spectrum Lighting Changed Color By How Falcon Feels Much Like A Mood Ring Changed Colors To Show A Person's Mood.  
The Abstract Animated Lighting Immersed Falcon And Swan Whole.  
She Noticed The Rainbow Colors Change Into Blue To Symbolize A Calm Quiet Mood.  
Then It Changed Into Plum Purple And Neon Green Colors Symbolize That They Felt More Calm And More Quiet.  
She Sadly Smiled At Herself,Dug Her Fingers Into Swan's Hair Gently.  
Forgetting Everything Else She Had Intended On Doing,  
Falcon Remained Wrapped In The Cocoon Of Swan's Warmth.   
She Closed Her Eyes.   
Falcon Says,Oh, Swan,  
I Love You And I Will Do Everything I Can To Protect You,  
Promise.  
She Swore Under Her Breath Just Before She, Too, Fell Asleep.  
She Began To Doze Off And The Lighting Shut Off Automatically And Everything Went To Black In Complete Darkness.  
When She Opened Her Eyes Again, She Was Lying Beneath The Covers, The Cave Was Dark, And Swan Was Beginning To Wake Up.   
Swan Sighed And Groaned While Stretching Up,Laying His Back On Falcon's Arm,  
What Was That?  
Swan Ran His Hand Rubbing Through His Wavy Blonde Hair.  
Falcon Says,My Arm.  
Swan Says,I Can Tell Now.  
Swan Got Up And Sees Falcon Struggling To Get Up  
Falcon Held Swan's Hand And Tried To Get Up,  
Swan Pulled Her Backward To Get Her Up.  
She Stood On Her Feet.  
Swan Says,You're Welcome.  
Falcon Says,Hey, I Was About To Say Thank You.  
Swan Says,I Know. I Just Went Ahead And Said You're Welcome So You Won't Have To.  
Falcon Says,Oh, You're Silly.  
Swan Says,I'm A Silly Swan  
Falcon Says,But You Don't Look Like A Bird.  
Swan Says,Hahah, You're So Funny.  
They Walk Out Of The Cyclia Rainbow Relaxing Room.  
As They Walk Back,  
They See The Pulsating,Animated Psychedelia Colorchanging Floor Timed And Mood To Simon Garfunkel Sounds Of Slience.  
"This Whole Place Is So Beautiful," Falcon Marveled, Looking Around Curiously. "I Don't Know Why I Was Bothered By Not Finding An Exit Earlier."  
"I'm Hot, My Feet Hurt, I'm Hungry," Swan Mocked Her.  
Falcon Playfully Punched His Shoulder.  
"Oh, You Pack A Punch, Girl," Swan Said.  
"You're Thirsty? Let Me Know, I Got You Covered," Falcon Said.  
"Haha, No Thanks," Swan Replied.   
"I'm Not Complaining About Not Being Able To Find An Exit To The Cyclia Ever Again," Falcon Said.  
"If You Could Be Trapped In The Cyclia Forever With One Person, Who Would It Be?" Swan Asked.  
Falcon Looked At Him A Bit Teary Eyed.  
"I See Where You're Going. In All Reality, That Is A Very Hard Question To Answer, But I Would Choose You," She Replied.  
Swan Smiled At Her Smile.


	12. The swanage theatre

Swan And Falcon See A Elevator On The Side Of The Crystal Color Changing Hallway.  
They See A Red Metal Elevator And See The 2 Doors Open When Swan Pushed A Button In The Wall,  
They Go Inside The Elevator,  
Swan Sees 3 Led Color Rainbow Spectrum Buttons Labeled Swanage Theatre,Cyclia,Cyclia The Hotel On The Elevator.  
It Has Purple Lava Lamp Inspired Walls That Had Hot Pink Water In The Walls,  
The Purple Lava Move Everywhere As It Moves,Had A Hidden Psychedelic Oil Light Projector Built Into The Floors,Changing Patterns Every Time It Changes Color.  
Swan Says,Isn't This Beautiful?  
Falcon Says,I Know I Am.  
Swan Pushed The Swanage Theatre Button.  
Falcon Says,Oh, Stop, You! I Was Talking About The Floors.  
Swan Says,Oh, That Could've Went Without Saying. It's Beautiful Isn't It?  
Falcon Says,I Know I Am.  
Swan Looked At Her Smiling And Laughing Softly.  
Falcon Says,You Realize How Cocky You Sound Now?  
Swan Says,Yes, But I Can't Help But Brag About You, The Awesomest Sister In The World.  
Falcon Blushed And Covered Her Face With Her Hands.  
Swan Says,I Saw That. Your Dimples Are Swallowing Your Face!  
Falcon Says,I Swear I Hear Mom's Voice Whenever You Say That. I Mean, That's What She Used To Always Say To Me When I Smiled Real Big.  
Swan Says,Do I Sound Like Mom?  
Falcon Says,No.  
Swan Says After Clearing His Throat And Making His Voice Higher Pitched,Oh, Falcon, Dearly, You Need To Clean Your Room In Five Seconds Or I'm Bringing A Bulldozer In Here!  
Falcon Gasped, Her Jaw Falling To The Floor.  
She Says,Excuse Me While I Pick Up My Unhinged Jaw From The Floor. What Was That?! She Still Appears In My Dreams To Tell Me That.  
Swan Says,I Loved Her. You Are Just Like Her. She Continues On In You. You're Kind Of Like My Second Mom.  
Falcon Smiled. She Gave Him A Friendly Punch In The Shoulder.  
Swan Says,Oh, Thanks, I Was Thirsty!  
She Pinched Him.  
She Says,I'm Putting A Pinch Of Sugar In That Punch.  
Swan Laughed.  
He Says,Oh My, It's Too Sweet! Falcon, Go To Your Room, This Is Abominable!  
Falcon Giggled.  
She Says,You Can Stop Talking Like Mom Now.  
Swan Smiled.  
He Says,Aunt Falcon, Tell Me Again About The Time You And Daddy And Uncle Paul Went To The Beach And Daddy And Uncle Paul Played Hilarious Pranks On You.  
Falcon Gasped.  
She Says,Excuse Me Again While I Pick Up My Unhinged Jaw Yet Again From The Floor. What?! You Sounded Just Like...Skylar?  
Swan Says,Sam.  
Falcon Says,Oh, I Thought It Was Skylar.  
Swan Giggled Like A Girl.  
He Says,Silly Aunt Falcon, You Know I Don't Like Honey Nut Cheerios...And I Am A Spitting Image Of My Momma!  
Falcon Giggled.  
She Says,Okay, That Was Skylar That Time!   
She Cleared Her Throat.  
She Says,Eat Up, Baby Skylar, Eat Up, Honey Nut Cheerios Are Doughnut Seeds! Mommy Knows You Love Doughnuts!  
Swan Looked Quickly At Her And Laughed.  
He Says,I Seriously Thought Sam Was Right Beside Me For A Second!  
There's A Red Circular Hallway With Black See Though Glass Walls And Doors,Having Red Swan Shaped Door Handles With A Sign Saying Swanage Theatre.  
They Go Inside The Theatre.  
The Floor Was In A Diagonal Pattern Of Red Polka Dots On A Black Background And Black Polka Dots With A Red Background.   
The Walls And Ceiling Is Black.   
The Chairs Are Black And Red Swirls And The Tables Are Red Polka Dots With A White Background.   
The Chandelier On The Ceiling Is A Neon Red.   
The Fluorescent Lights On The Walls Are A Neon Green And Purple Pattern.  
A Red 76X97 Foot Projector Screen Curved Screen Tilts To An Auditorium Of 12 Stadium-Style Seats.   
5 In Screen Speakers,48 Surround Speakers,4 Subwoofers.  
Swan Sits Down With Falcon On The Long Couch,  
Swan Says,Isn't It Nice To Finally Sit Down And Relax?  
Want To Watch Phantom Of The Paradise?  
Falcon Says,Haven't We Watched That At Least A Ninety Million Times?  
Nah,What About The Saw Films Or The Human Centipede Trilogy Because They Have Actual Gore In Them.  
Swan Looks At Falcon's Suggestions With Disgust And Says In A Feminine Voice, That Is So Gross. Do You Really Want To See Me Throw Up?   
Falcon Says,If You Throw Up, That's Enough Gore For Me, So  
Phantom Of The Paradise It Is.  
Happy Now?  
Swan Smiled And Walks Over To The Swanage Snack Bar Room.  
The Floor, Ceiling, And Walls Were Red And Black Chevron Color.   
The Tables Were Black And The Chairs Were Red.   
The Fluorescent Lighting On The Ceiling Was Blue Light. The Fridge Was Black And Shaped Like A Swan.   
The Shelves Changed Colors To Black And Red.  
Falcon And Swan Sat Side By Side, Smiling At Each Other.  
"I Love You," Swan Said, Kissing Her On The Forehead.  
"I Love You, Too," Falcon Said, Her Eyes Watering.  
A Tear Rolled Down Her Cheek Before She Could Stop It.  
"Are You Crying?" Swan Asked, Shocked And Amazed.  
Falcon Gulped, Nodding.  
"I Got A Song I Would Love To Sing To You Right Now," Swan Said.  
"Well, I Will Be Happy To Hear It," Falcon Said.  
Swan Cleared His Throat And Sang Evergreen By Paul Williams.  
"Love Soft As An Easy Chair. Love Fresh As The Morning Air. One Love That Is Shared By Two I Have Found In You."  
Another Two Rolled Down Her Face. This Felt Like A Dream To Her, A Dream She Didn't Want To Wake From.  
"Like A Rose Under The April Snow, I Was Always Certain Love Would Grow. Love Ageless And Evergreen, Seldom Seen By Two."  
She Blinked Rapidly, Failing To Stop The Streams Of Tears Down Her Face.  
"You And I Will Make Each Night A First. Everyday A Beginning. Spirits Rise And Their Dance Is Unrehearsed. They Warm And Excite Us, Cause We Have The Brightest Love."  
She Was Sobbing Crocodile Tears Now From Overwhelming Happiness.  
"Two Lives That Shine As One. Morning Glory And Midnight Sun. Time We've Learned To Sail The Sun. Time Won't Change The Meaning Of One Love. Ageless And Evergreen."  
He Wiped Her Tears With The Back Of His Hand, Lifted Her Chin So She Made Eye Contact With Him, And She Gasped As He Kissed Her Cheek.  
"Did You Like That?" He Asked.  
Holding Her Cheek, She Cried Tears Of Joy, Saying, "Yes, Yes!"  
"I Will Always Love You, Now, Forever, And Always," Swan Said.  
Falcon Laughed.  
"I Imagined You Were Willy. I Thought You Were Going To Propose To Me There For A Second," She Said.  
"I'm Not Willy," Swan Smiled. "My Love For You Is Like A Puppy, Unconditional."  
Falcon Had A Flashback To The Night Willy Said He Didn't Want To Marry Her. She Decided To Wear Black Dress Paints, Black Socks And Black Dress Shoes, A White Dress Shirt, And A Neon Green Coat And A Neon Purple Bow Tie. She Didn't Put On Makeup Or Jewelry. She Went Into Willy's Office Where He Was At His Desk, Engrossed In Writing Some Kind Of Paper.   
"Willy," Falcon Said. "Is That So Important?"  
"Yes, Go Away," Willy Snapped, Not Looking Up.  
"This Is Weird," Falcon Thought.  
He Wasn't The Snappy Type.  
"Willy, I Can Come Back Later," Falcon Said.  
"Forget That, I'm Almost Done. What Do You Want?!" Willy Snapped.  
"Willy, I'm Sorry You're In A Bad Mood. Hopefully I Can Cheer You Up, Like I Always Do," She Smiled.  
He Looked Up At Her, And She Took His Hand And Placed The Royal Purple Ring Box In His Hand Opened To A Diamond Ring.  
"Willy, I Have So Enjoyed Raising Your Children As Their Surrogate Mother. It Makes Me Want My Own Biological Child. I May Be Infertile, But That's Okay Because Your Precious Daughter Quinn Is Like My Daughter. She Is My Daughter, But Not By Blood. Yesterday At Her Graduation I Willed Myself To Marry You Before The Lord Calls Me Home. So, Willy, Will You Give Me The Honor Of Being Your Beloved Wife?"  
She Thought She Knew Willy Would Say Yes. He Stared At The Ring Box For A Few Moments.   
"Just Say Yes, Just Say Yes," Falcon Whisper Begged.  
The Way He Looked At Her Was Anything But Overjoyed Like She Imagined He Would Be Overjoyed.  
"Falcon," He Said Coldly. "As A Father, The Only Thing I Wanted For My Children Was My Wife, And My Wife Alone. Her Death Forever Devastated Me. I Am Not The Same Man You Knew Before I Married Her. I Vowed To Myself When Quinn Was Born I Wouldn't Be Married Again. The Pain Hurt So Bad. Don't Say You Won't Leave Me. You Did It Once, You'll Do It Again."  
"Willy, When Did I Ever Leave You?" Falcon Hollered, And Out Sailed The Ring Box Out Of Willy's Hand And Into Her Face.   
The Ring Shattered Loudly Like A Chandelier.  
"I'm Done With Feeling Empty. I'm Done With Feeling Alone. I'm Done, Falcon, I'm Done! The Only Adequate Replacement Of My Wife Is My Wife Herself," Willy Yelled. "I'm Old. I'm Not A Young Man Anymore. When The Lord Calls Me Home, I Will Be Reunited With My Wife, And I Will Be Happy Again."  
"I Thought I Made You Happy!" Falcon Screamed.  
"Sorry, I Just Don't Love You Anymore," Willy Said.  
Her Jaw Felt To The Ground.  
"Are You Seriously Rejecting Me?!" She Cried.  
"Good Day, Ma'am!" Willy Yelled.  
Falcon Sobbed, Running From His Office And Never Looking Back.  
Swan Grabs Cheese Popcorn And Drinks After Walking Out Of The Swanage Snack Room,  
He Gives Them To Falcon.  
Swan Says,Ready To Watch The Movie?  
Falcon Says,Yes.  
Swan Says,Would You Eat All My Popcorn?  
Falcon Says,Of Course Not, You'll Beat Me Before I Can!  
Swan Says,Exactly.  
Swan Walks Over To See The Dvd Player Which Is Designed To Look Like Film Reel Tape Recorder,  
The Dvd Slots Are Round Circular Tape Shaped With Controls Saying Play Projector On.  
Swan Gets A Dvd From His Millions Of Racks Of Skinny Blue Ray Dvd Self Shaped Like A Swan.  
Swan Takes Out The Phantom Of The Paradise Blue Ray Dvd Box And Puts The Disc In The Dvd Slot,He Presses Play.  
Swan Walks Over To See Falcon Relaxing,  
Phantom Of The Paradise Was Shown In A 500 Contrast Ratio,True Black Levels,Expanded Color Gamut And 2X Brightness Showing A Blue Ray Quality.  
They Felt Sad And Cried. They Felt Happy And Excited And Laughed Out Loud Hysterically. They Got Angry And Yelled At The Characters On Screen Like They Could Hear Them.  
After The Movie,  
They Talk About Phantom Of The Paradise.  
Swan Says,Great, Wasn't It? Better Than Any Creepy Crawly Movie You've Ever Seen, Right?  
Falcon Says,It Is A Pretty Good Movie, But I Still Prefer My Creepy Crawly Version.  
Swan Says,It'd Be Interesting If You Came Up With A Creepy Crawly Version Of Phantom Of The Paradise Movie.  
From My Deaf And Blind Prepective,  
I Relate More To Winslow And Seeing Film Swan As Society Discriminating Disabled People As Shit Because He Is An Overall Bad Person.  
Falcon Says,I Agree With You.  
Both Of Them Are Very Creative And Good-Natured, But Their Personalities Are Unfortunately Frowned Upon, They Put Up With A Lot Of Abuse And Mistreatment, That Sort Of Thing Because They Have Deaf-Blind Disabilities, You Know?  
Swan Says,Yeah.  
Falcon Says,Especially From Film Swan, And Speaking Of Film Swan,  
How Would You Hate Film Swan By Seeing How He Treated Disabled People Like Winslow?  
I Would Hate It, Too.  
Swan Says,Is That Even A Question?  
I Really Hate It, As You Can Probably Tell.  
I Look Away Every Time Something Like That Came Up On-Screen Because I Can't Stand It.  
Falcon Says,I Understand, And  
When You See All Film Swan Appearances In The Movie,  
I Feel My Fists Tingling From Fighting The Urge To Bring Out My King-Fu Skills.  
Swan Says,Me Too.  
I Hate To Be Visually Be Reminded Of Film Swan As Sonya,  
And Seeing Myself As Winslow When I Watch The Movie.  
Can You See That?  
Why Do I Think That Because Film Swan Hated Winslow With A Passion.  
Falcon Says,I See. Why Do You Always Watch The Movie, Though?  
Swan Says,Because I Can.  
I Always Probably Be Visibly Sickened, Possibly Enough To Leave The Room If It Becomes Too Much To Me Because I Swear I See Sonya There.  
Falcon Says,I Know. She's Not Around To Hurt You, Thank God.  
Swan Says,Yeah, I Have An Interesting Question.  
How Would I Set Up Charlie Bucket Becomes Swan Via After The Willy Wonka Movie?  
I Know That's Kind Of Random.  
I Have Been Wanting To Write How Charile Transforms Into Swan   
Because I Am Not Quite Like Everyone One Else My Age, Or Younger.  
Any Suggestions And Ideas How You See It.  
Falcon Suggested,Charlie Was A Selfless Child, And You Were Too.  
I Feel Like It'd Have To Be Something Traumatic, Something That Change Him From An Optimistic Young Man With A Bright Future To A Nihilistic Devil With A Great Cruel Streak  
Why Do I Say That Because I Have Seen How Sam's Death Changed You.  
More Suggestions Like Maybe He Gets Tired Of Being Treated Differently.  
Swan Says,I Like Your Ideas.  
Falcon Says,It Would Be Interesting To See.  
How Would Wonka Feel About Charile Transforming Into Swan,  
Exactly Copying Wonka Wardrobe By Waistcoats,Fluffy Shirts,Ties Because That Is What You Did.  
Swan Explained,I Have Seen How He Reacted When I Did That.  
It'd Probably Hurt And Horrify Him, Seeing His Protege Turn Into This Absolute Monster Because He Could Be Hungry For Power.  
Falcon Says,Yeah, He Be Like, There Can Only Be One Willy Wonka!  
How Would Charile Dress Like Wonka As Swan His New Alias.  
It Would Be Interesting To See.  
Swan Explained,Oh, You Know.  
Probably Brighter Colors, Much More Extravagant Wear, Waistcoats And Long Jackets Because Obviously, That's What Willy Wore.  
More Suggestions For His Wardrobe Like Neon Green And Purple.  
Falcon Says,I Like Those Colors.  
Swan Says,Me Too.

 


	13. Flashbacks

The flashbacks shows swan with Falcon,  
Swan’s Childhood Self Was Round Cheeks, Almond Shaped Eyes,  
Round Nose Tip, Small, Thin Lips, Slightly Pointy Chin,Blond,  
Wavy Hair, Straight Bangs That Cover The Forehead, Hair  
Hanging To Shoulders Slightly Curly At Ends.  
He Wore A Satin Purple Girls Shirt With Hot Pink Jeans with  
purple metal glasses.  
“Hey, Girl, Wanna Play Dollies With Us?” Teased A Little Boy.  
“That’s A Boy,” Another Boy Replied.  
They Both Laughed.  
“Hey, Four Eyes,” Boy One Hollered.  
He Covered His Mouth And Yelled Muffled Inaudible Words. The  
Second Boy Cracked Up.  
“What?” Swan Asked, A Look Of Confusion About Him.  
“Oh, You Retard,” The Boys Said.  
“Leave Me Alone!” Swan Cried As The Boys Shoved Him Backwards  
Until He Fell On The Ground.  
They Kicked Him As He Struggled To Get Up.  
The Boys Started Laughing So Much They Had To Stop, And Swan  
Made His Getaway.  
He Ran Towards The Tree.  
Seven Year Old Swan Was Sitting In The Same Tree Like He Did  
Everyday During Recess.  
He Was Sobbing His Eyes Out After His Classmates All Shunned  
Him, Calling Him A Sissy And Asked If He Was A Girl, Asked  
What Girl Things He Did, And Made Fun Of Him For It.  
He Was Crying Softly In The Tree Alone.  
Suddenly, He Heard Someone Whisper, “Swan.”  
Feeling Like He Was Hearing Things, He Ignored It.  
“Swan,” The Whisper Got A Little Louder, But Still Gentle.  
Who Would Be Calling Him By His Real Name On The Playground  
And Not Some Crude Nicknames?  
“Swan,” The Gentle Whisper Said Again.  
This Time It Was No Shout Of Doubt Someone Actually Called  
Him By His Real Name.  
He Felt Someone’s Breath Hit His Ear.  
He Looked Up Slowly.  
It Was His Sister Falcon.  
“I Came To See You. I Have Been Really Worried About You  
Sitting In This Tree All Alone,” She Said.  
“I’m Okay,” Swan Said, Looking Down.  
She Lifted Up His Chin With One Hand, Wiped The Tears With  
The Other, And Said, “I Know You’re Not Okay.”  
“Never Mind That,” Swan Said, Slapping Her Hands Away.  
“Who Are They?” Falcon Asked.  
“Who?” He Asked, Then It Dawned On Him. “I Don’t Know Their  
Names. We’re Not Friends.”  
“Oh, Though Lame Excuses Of Friends Need To Learn A Lesson Or  
Two, I Will Show Them,” Falcon Said. “They Are Losers, Swan,  
Don’t Listen To Them. If They Actually Got The Time To Know  
You, They Would Kick Themselves For Treating You Poorly.”  
Swan Smiled Weakly.  
“If Someone Mistreats You, Call Me, And I’ll Go All Momma  
Bear On Them, Grr,” Falcon Said. “I Love You.”  
“I Love You,” Swan Said.  
They Hugged, And They Got Down From The Tree.  
Swan Pointed To All Those Who Were Bullying Him, And She Gave  
Them A Piece Of Her Mind.  
Some Of Them Ran From Her Screaming And Crying.  
Swan Felt Falcon Restored His Faith In Humanity, And He  
Thanked Her.  
In 1984, when Swan was 44 years old, he drove his extremely  
pregnant wife Sonya to the hospital. She screamed at him the  
whole time, making threats and throwing profanity.  
“If you make me drop these babies on this car seat, I will  
make you not see the light of another day!” she snapped.  
“We’re there, honey,” a very nerve-racked Swan said, parking  
at the hospital.  
She was taken in, and he was asked to wait in the waiting  
room.  
Swan alerted everyone he knew on his cell phone that Sonya  
was in labor.  
He got many prayers and congratulations.  
He accidentally texted Sonya that she was in labor, and she  
texted back, “I know, dummy, I’m pretty darn aware.”  
He daydreamed what his life would be like with his children.  
He knew Sonya was mostly a terrible person, and wondered if  
he would be forced to raise them himself, not that he would  
be surprised.  
The doctor came and said, “They are all doing well. Your son  
is big and strong. Your daughter is small and well. You have  
handsome/beautiful children. Your wife is fine, but she told  
me to stay away, not to touch her again. Anyway, I looked on  
your record, and it has been brought to my attention that you  
are special needs. You know you can’t properly care for a  
child, much less two, according to the National Council on  
Disability? You are having your parental rights removed.”  
Swan’s jaw dropped.  
“No, what if my wife dies or something?” he cried.  
“Your children will be removed to a foster care home,” the  
doctor said. “I’m sorry.”  
“Can I at least see them, damn it?” Swan snapped irritably.  
“Sure,” the doctor said, nodding.  
Swan saw the babies in the room, Sonya cuddling Logan against  
her breasts.  
“Who’s my baby boy? Yes, you are! Mommy loves you,” she  
cooed.  
Sam was in her crib, and she started to wail. Sonya ignored  
her.  
“Sonya! Are you going to do something with her?” Swan  
snapped.  
“No,” Sonya said bluntly. “That’s your child.”  
Swan went to pick up the baby from the crib, but the doctor  
took the baby, saying, “Allow me.”  
“That’s my daughter!” Swan snapped, on the verge of tears.  
The doctor ignored him.  
Swan went out in the hallway, and he called Falcon.  
Emotionally breaking down in sobs, he said, “The doctor said  
I don’t have parental rights since I’m disabled. Sonya  
obviously favors Logan more than Sam, and the doctor won’t  
even let me save her from neglect!”  
“Hold on,” Falcon said. “I’ll be there in a few to give that  
lousy doctor a piece of my mind!”  
When Falcon came, she saw the helpless baby Sam in the  
doctor’s arms.  
She went up to the doctor and said, “Excuse me, since when  
did you put it upon yourself to deny parental rights to my  
brother?”  
“Your brother?” the doctor asked.  
“Yes, hand me over my niece,” Falcon snapped.  
The doctor handed her Sam, and the baby finally stopped  
crying as Falcon gently rocked her in her arms.  
“Look, moron, my brother is just as capable as you are,” she  
said in a calmer tone, yet still condescendingly.  
“Prove it,” the doctor said, crossing his arms.  
“I know what you’re thinking, what does this chick know? I  
know a lot. I’ve known my brother my whole life, you’ve only  
known him for a day,” she said.  
The doctor nodded.  
“I can’t deny that,” he said.  
“He is a doctor as well. Did you not catch that? Not a  
maternity doctor, think more like a neurology or cardiology  
surgeon. Yes, he has delivered babies before, but he has also  
saved lives of stroke and heart attack victims. As long as he  
has his glasses and hearing aids, he’s good to go,” Falcon  
said.  
“But he has attended to adults more so than children, am I  
right?” the doctor asked.  
“That is irrelevant. When you think of children as small  
adults, there’s not much difference. An infant receiving CPR  
is just as vulnerable to death as an adult,” Falcon said.  
“Who told you that?” the doctor asked.  
“He did,” Falcon replied.  
“He’s right,” the doctor marveled.  
“Yeah, he is right 99% of the time,” Falcon said. “He  
wouldn’t be a good doctor if he wasn’t. Now we have confirmed  
he is able to save lives, what makes you think he can’t raise  
a child?”  
“He is special needs,” the doctor said.  
“Again, irrelevant. I will call a lawyer if you don’t stop  
saying that,” Falcon threatened. “He can walk, talk, feed,  
clothe himself without any assistance. If he couldn’t do  
that, you might as well take his rights as father away. But  
since he can, you have no rights, and I have a lawyer on  
speed dial.”  
The doctor gulped.  
“Nope, I’m not being sued for malpractice,” he said.  
“Then give my brother parental rights,” Falcon said.  
“Okay, okay, I will, geez,” the doctor said.  
Falcon handed Sam to Swan. Swan cooed at the baby.  
“Hey, my little princess,” he said. “Daddy will take good  
care of you.”  
He bottled fed her and changed her diaper. The doctor looked  
on, marveled.  
“I never seen this thing before, a disabled parent completely  
able to care for a child. From now on, as long as the  
disabled parent is capable of caring for themselves, they can  
keep their parental rights,” he said.  
Falcon smiled.


	14. Falcon and swan love each other

Falcon and Swan were alone on the couch in the living room.  
"Wow, it has been a great day, hasn't it?" Falcon asked.  
Swan nodded, smiling.  
Swan says,So you see all the unmasculine things I bought  
today?  
i always get the urges to gender nonconform that feel as  
essential and important as the urge to eat breakfast.  
So you can call me a hardcore antitraditionalists if you'd  
like.  
Sometimes I have the "a little girl trapped in a little guy's  
body" issue. It's not something I can explain so easily in an essay or anything like that, I know it was just the way I was born.  
I understand people like to question my sexuality.  
I regularly wear makeup and dress feminine, or even for the  
way I choose to talk and present myself.  
I was always this way, not homo or trans.  
Since I was a kid, all my playmates were girls and sometimes  
I would always wore your a cup bra you never wore because you  
let me have them while still hardcore masculine.  
I would also use your nail polish without your knowing because I really liked  
how the polish looked on my fingers,  
experimenting with style after style I could ever imagine.  
I fantasised myself with handsome masculine men.  
That may sound odd.  
I even read your love novels and fantasised myself as the  
female protagonist.  
I imagined you to be like the male characters.  
Even did playing with barbie dolls and playing housewife in  
house with you because it was really fun for me, and I liked  
it a lot.  
In elementary school, I was always a subject of ridicule by  
my hyper toxic masculine peers due to my feminine way of  
thinking, speech and acts,dress but I always was defended by  
my cheerleader friends,masculine short hair girls friends who  
stood up for me because they didn't care about gender norms  
and hated seeing others being picked on.  
What they did for me was tell the bullies to go away, leave  
me alone, or they threatened to fight the bullies.  
I appreciated it, really.  
Everything is so natural for me to be feminine.  
I wasn't built with a masculine body.  
I don't think I want to change that.  
I can't say I never felt bad about my feminine like body, or  
I'd be lying.  
I want to be understood by people who are comfortable with  
who I am as a girl on the inside.  
So I try to be patient with people.  
However, I know that people struggle to understand how I  
could be one gender on the inside and the opposite on the  
outside.  
I know it sounds weird and confusing to some.  
Falcon says,I love you just for who you are.  
You are truly effeminate, it's like being with another girl  
in the boyfriend and girlfriend relationship we have while  
I'm the dominant guy in the relationship because you're very  
feminine.  
I'm a tomboy.  
Im the most patient with Your Autism type behavior quirks and  
personality and often knows how to handle you.  
I've known you your whole life.  
Despite my very masculine tone which makes me come off as  
angry and emotionaless,  
I am very motherly in the way I treat you.  
I showed signs of a passive-aggressive and selfish masculine  
personality because I never liked to seem vulnerable or  
insecure.  
i went into a vociferous rant at how the children i knew when  
you were young were constantly toying with my patience and  
sanity.  
They wanted to see just how far they could push me above my  
patience limit I could go.  
I always took a commanding tone and was extremely  
competitive the way a drill sergeant would, using insults and  
yelling to motivate them because I am extremely competitive.  
i have a short-temper, because some people really like trying  
my patience.  
You have autistic-like behaviors,ADD,ADHD,OCD,moderate mental  
retardation,mild Central palsy,Epilepsy,low IQ,slurred  
speech,blindness,deafness because Your behavioral features  
appeared to be due to dual sensory impairment affecting  
hearing and vision.  
What do you think?  
Swan says,I think it's interesting when you say my disability  
is invisible, but I don't think so.  
Falcon says,Why do you say that?  
Swan says,They noticed by the way I walked.  
The girls noticed I gave central palsy by noticing me Walking  
on tip toes (toe walking),Keeping arms raised or suspended in  
air in a pose that looks like a teddy bear, Bending arms or  
clenching fists unknowingly.  
I did this a lot apparently.  
Generally lacks coordination or is considered excessively  
clumsy and Cautious about many participating in activities  
requiring lots of movement because of the fear of falling and  
hurting myself.  
I Complains about leg pain after a normal amount of activity  
for other children because my legs would get so stiff.  
It's like my legs feel like I am overexerting!  
My skinny Legs are very tight or seem to be constantly flexed  
because the skin so tight on the bones, making it hard to  
create more muscle mass.  
Excessive effort required to walk or stand on the flat of the  
foot when reminded by all the girls because I would not ever  
walk on the flat of my foot unknowingly.  
Speaking of feet, I really liked wearing feminine shoes.  
Falcon says,Sweet, and why was that your preference.  
Swan says,It's nice you asked.  
Purple is the color of the imagination. It can be creative  
and individual or immature and impractical.  
The color purple relates to the imagination and spirituality.  
It stimulates the imagination and inspires high ideals. It is  
an introspective color, allowing us to get in touch with our  
deeper thoughts.  
That reminds me of Willy Wonka, and his song Pure  
Imagination.  
The color psychology of pink is unconditional love and  
nurturing,child like innocence,feminine because it is a  
combined color of white and red, red being love, and white  
being pure.  
In color psychology, pink is a sign of hope. It is a positive  
color inspiring warm and comforting feelings, a sense that  
everything will be okay  
I really, really love that!  
The color pink represents the sweetness and innocence of the  
girl child in me.  
This is why they are my Favorite feminine colors  
What do you think?  
Falcon says,Wow, I love that.  
Swan says,Thanks.  
You are mascandrogyne - (masculine androgyne) an female  
androgyne who feels more masculine than feminine because you  
really like masculine things better.  
You were raised with brothers, too.  
I am Femandrogyne - (feminine androgyne) an male androgyne  
who feels more feminine than masculine because feminine  
always felt right to me instead of masculine.  
So the comment I said about you being raised with brothers, I  
was jokingly said to be your sister, haha.  
Falcon says,Interesting.  
She noticed swan was wearing super glossy pink lipstick to  
make him look more a feminine child,wearing a pink skirt with  
a purple shirt saying I'm a princess in pink letters.  
Falcon says about swan's clothing,I may not have seen you in  
a single article of men's wear in your life.  
Swan says,No one had.  
I love all things that are feminine.  
Masculine doesn't look good on me.  
To envelope myself in pretty, delicate feminine clothing  
allows me to relax and express my more sensitive and  
emotional feminine side.  
However,  
I'm absolutely interested in more masculine girls as friends  
to help balance my effeminate side.  
It's great.  
I'm attracted to tall girls (5'21"+, with myself at 4 ft 11)  
with short hair, prominent facial features (like strong  
jawlines), some muscle mass beyond the "I do yoga" type, and  
aggressive facial expressions or masculine type of demeanors.  
Don't you love it?  
Falcon says,Yeah.  
Swan says,Am I beautiful?  
Falcon says,Yeah, goodnight  
Swan says,Good night? Isn't it still a little to soon?  
Falcon says,I guess...  
Swan says,Oh, stay a little while longer, my loved one,  
sweet, I have a song to sing to you from the bottom of my  
heart.  
Falcon says,Okay, can't wait to hear it.  
Swan sings a song,styling his singing voice after Paul's  
singing voice style on beauty and the beast  
Swan sings with never ending flowing tears choking while  
shivering ,  
Half asleep I  
Hear a voice  
Is it only in my mind?  
Or is it someone  
Calling me  
Someone I failed and left behind?  
trapped what i am not  
is what every one else knows  
the gift i must keep hidden  
the pain i go through  
what would everyone think  
how would they respond  
if they knew would they still want me  
would they like me want to be with me  
would i have friends to see me through  
would they take me for who i am  
or would I be deserted alone despised  
an outcast in the world trapped  
my gift sets me apart  
from the rest of the world  
i am not like the ones who surround me  
i am different but how i know not  
i have hidden my gift for so long  
that i dont know what it is anymore.  
Falcon felt sad for Swan.  
i never knew it so i do not know what it does  
what it is what it makes me  
what can i do with it i dont know  
i didnt know i had it until recently  
will people still consider me human  
Swan sings while sobbing,  
or am i a freak an abnormality  
having a gift but having to hide it  
from the rest of the world  
it makes me jealous of the normal people  
the ones with perfect lives perfect families perfect  
they would make fun run away treat me less than human  
but what if i am more special for a reason  
i am trapped in my difference  
cant tell anyone cant hide anymore  
i am in a fix will anyone be my friend  
would anybody take me for who i am  
not what i am inside outside everywhere  
i am trapped in Difference.  
will you see me for who i am or what i am  
Swan sang the song for Falcon because she was the one who  
made him not feel worthless and useless when he was young,  
nothing less than human.  
Falcon says about the song,I love you. Come here, sweetie.  
Swan looks at falcon,running into her arms.  
Swan mumbled,I can't stand to imagine my life without you.  
He was screaming and crying loudly for a hour that his  
desperate cries were heartbreaking to hear for Falcon that it  
completely broke her heart.  
He Tightened His Grip On Falcon , Afraid Of What Would Happen  
If She Let Go,  
Loudly sobbing into falcons chest.  
Falcon held him tightly,making his shaking calm.  
Falcon says while caressing swan's hair,I would never abandon  
you.  
Swan looked up while seeing falcon wipe his tears away,  
Noting the very large wet spot on her shirt.  
Swan says,You promise?  
Falcon says,Of course!  
She kissed him on the lips and smiled at him,You always  
seemed more like a son to me than a brother.  
Swan looked up and kissed falcon on the lips,  
Swan says,I love you.  
Falcon says,I love you more.  
Swan says,No, I love you more.  
Falcon says,I love you to the moon and back infinite times.  
Swan and Falcon both hug each other tight.  
Falcon said, "Are you ready to go to bed, my dear?"  
Swan nodded, yawning, stretching his mouth wide.  
"Okay, tiger, come on," Falcon said.  
She stood up, lifting him off the couch, surprised.  
"Wow, you're so light!" she whistled.  
"Why are you surprised by that?" Swan asked.  
Falcon shook her head.  
"I don't know," she replied.  
She carried him to his bed, and she plopped him on his bed.  
"Time for jama time!" Falcon hollered, whooping, throwing her hands in the time.  
Swan laughed.  
Falcon picked out a satin pastel pink onesie for Swan, and a sky blue onesie for herself.   
They put on their pajamas.   
They crawled into bed together.   
Falcon took off Swan's glasses and hearing aids and placed them on the dresser beside her.   
She wrapped Swan in her arms and he rubbed his head against her chest.  
She whispered in his ear in a soft, motherly tone, "Hush little Swan, don't say a word.   
Falcon's going to give you  
sweeter friends. And if those sweeter friends don't treat you  
right, I'm going to pick up a fight."  
Swan smiled, his eyes closed.   
Falcon's heart melted in the heartwarming moment.   
She kissed him on top of his head.   
She wanted to go to her bed, but she wanted to stay a little while longer.   
She was so relaxed, not moving at all.  
"I will go to bed in a few," she said, yawning and closing her eyes.   
A few moments later, she opened her eyes and was  
surprised to see sunlight coming out of the window!   
Seeing Swan was still asleep, she closed her eyes again, not daring to move.


End file.
